


Огненный дух

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Под солнцем этого мира бок о бок живут люди и твари – кровожадные и безобидные, приговорённые к полному истреблению и относительно полезные. А ещё – твари в людском обличье и люди, ничем от тварей не отличающиеся. В чём же разница между ними? В умении любить и сопереживать, в доверии и желании быть рядом с кем-то, несмотря ни на что.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Огненный дух

В городке тихо, да и кто в своём уме будет бродить ночами, когда рядом гнездо стриг, а уж если и выйдет, то сам станет причиной своей смерти, таких идиотов обычно никто и не оплакивает. На улице темно, но не настолько, чтобы ничего не видеть, хотя лучше бы мрак был плотнее, тогда не было бы теней, от которых хотелось шарахнуться в сторону. Впрочем, из окна машины вся эта картина казалась не такой уж и жуткой, особенно если знать, что вокруг надёжная защита из амулетов.

Даже в таком городке на окраине примостилась гостиница – единственное здание, чьи двери были открыты после заката.

– И зачем столько защитных кругов, – сказал один из находящихся в машине мужчин, – опять шибанёт.

– Зато спать будем спокойно, – с улыбкой ответил сидящий за рулем, – через такой барьер ни одна стрига не просочится.

– Ты, может, и будешь, Рей, а у меня как всегда голова раскалываться будет. Айшшш, – машина как раз пересекла нарисованный особым составом контур, и по говорившему ударило волной защитной магии.

– Как ты, Кэл? – встревоженно спросил водитель.

– Жить буду, – в темноте полыхнуло пламенем, его язычки пробежали по лицу и рукам парня, будто лаская, успокаивая и одновременно показывая его нечеловеческую природу. – Давай договоримся о ночлеге, – пламя потухло, прячась в глубине глаз.

– Да, конечно, – Рейвен припарковался недалеко от входа и внимательно оглядел своего спутника, оценивая его состояние.

– Сегодня здесь не так много народу, может, это и к лучшему. Я возьму вещи, а ты иди договаривайся с хозяином, – улыбнулся Кэолэн: не то чтобы общение с людьми его напрягало, но время было позднее, и ехали они достаточно долго, чтобы теперь хотеть только отдыха.

Мужчина кивнул и ушёл, чтобы вернуться буквально через пять минут и забрать свою сумку у Кэла.

– Идём, крыша над головой и ужин нас ждут.

– Слишком защищённая крыша, как по мне, – несколько кисло улыбнулся тот, глядя на развевающиеся на ветру полотна с древними символами. – Владелец что, из бывших наёмников?

– Взгляд у него цепкий, так что всё может быть, – отозвался Рей. – Да и на окраине города другие не выживут, не находишь?

– Если не будут высовываться по ночам, то почему нет? Люди уже давно привыкли к тому, что монстры живут рядом, так же, как привыкли выживать. Эта защита делает меня раздражительным, прости за резкость.

– Всё в порядке, – мужчина коротко обнял его за плечи, скорее, для собственного успокоения, чем для чего-то иного, и они вошли в двери.

Владелец гостиницы задержал на них взгляд, изучая Кэла, но счёл, что мрачный парень вида «мышь серая обыкновенная» опасности не несёт, и занялся своими делами.

– Ужинать придётся внизу? – уточнил Кэолэн, когда они поднялись по рассохшимся от времени ступеням к дверям своей комнаты. – Тут не очень много персонала, как я думаю.

– Если совсем паршиво, я принесу поднос в номер, – предложил Рей. – Не стоит тебе слишком уж маячить перед хозяином, ещё заинтересуется…

– Всё нормально, не нужно со мной нянчиться, к тому же у человека не хватит смекалки, чтобы понять, кто перед ним, – отмахнулся Кэолэн, входя в номер и оглядывая скудную обстановку. Даже спустя несколько лет, что мужчины провели вместе, он иногда не мог принять заботу о себе, искал подвох, хотя знал, что его нет. – Но если ты хочешь, мы можем не спускаться, – он улыбнулся, пытаясь этим извиниться за очередную резкость, – к тому же ты явно устал.

– Кэл, не начинай, – вздохнул Рейвен, – я же хочу как лучше. Идём вниз, – он бросил сумку на кровать, подошёл к окну, убедившись, что на раме вырезаны необходимые руны, и направился к двери.

– Стой, – Кэолэн поймал его за запястье, не давая уйти. – Я знаю, что ты заботишься обо мне, спасибо, – прошло то время, когда он внутренне замирал перед каждым поцелуем, разрываясь между жаждой ласки и привычным недоверием к людям, теперь всё было иначе, он целовал не задумываясь, полностью сосредотачиваясь на прикосновении губ, – это всё защитные знаки и ночь.

– Я люблю тебя, помни об этом, – серьёзно сказал Рей, не разжимая объятий, – не предам и не обману.

– Я знаю, – в темных глазах Кэла вновь мелькнули языки пламени, – как и я тебя, несмотря ни на что. Пойдём, пока наш ужин еще ждёт нас, и пока я могу отпустить тебя дальше, чем на расстояние поцелуя.

– Да, ты прав, – Рей неохотно убрал руки, и они пошли к двери.

Кэолэн, идя на полшага позади, задумчиво коснулся амулета на шее, привычно черпая в этом действии некоторую уверенность. Он ненавидел эту вещь так же, как и нуждался в ней: дух огня, запертый в тесной человеческой оболочке, подчинённый людям. Как же прежде трудно было смириться с этим, а теперь Кэл боялся потерять свой ошейник, ведь это значило лишиться возможности быть рядом с Рейвеном, не видеть его улыбок, не слышать голоса…

– Кэл?

– Всё в порядке, – заверил встревоженного мужчину Кэолэн.

– Садитесь вон там, – владелец заведения не покидал свой пост, словно ждал сегодня ещё какие-то заблудшие души, что задержались в дороге, от его места хорошо просматривался небольшой зал с крепкими деревянными столами, – у двери в кухню, – добавил он, видимо, решив, что гости не поняли сразу, – чтобы помощнице не таскать далеко.

С ним не стали спорить, да и зачем, в этом зале все места казались одинаковыми. Простой, но сытный ужин, уютное молчание и внимательные взгляды друг на друга, предвкушение отдыха и тепла рядом.

– Не наши это, – в их тихий, наполненный только двоим понятными знаками мир вмешался владелец, всё же закрывший входную дверь и решивший поговорить с гостями. Он сел на свободный стул, держась чуть в стороне от Кэолэна – видимо, инстинкты не давали приблизиться к опасному существу, пусть и выглядел тот неприметным и обычным. – В гнезде давно ничего не меняется, не стали бы они на проезжих нападать, знают, что в городе несколько старых наёмников живёт.

– Так зачем же позвали? – несколько удивлённо спросил Рейвен.

– Потому что войны не хотим, столько лет уже мирно живём. Пропадёт раз в месяц какой забулдыга, так сам виноват, а в дома они не лезут и других тварей на свою территорию не пускают.

Кэл негромко хмыкнул: такое он видел и прежде, каждый выживает, как может, не ему судить. Пока город устраивает такое соседство, гильдия наёмников вмешиваться не будет.

– Вы пришлые, и если в гнездо полезете да мать стриг расспросите, то жителям от этого вреда не будет, а вот если кто из нас, то дело другое.

– А кто, как вы думаете? – Рей не спешил отмахиваться от совета, лучше прислушиваться вот к таким ветеранам, что по разным городам оседают и за всем пристально следят.

– Да мало ли тварей, что жизнь людей выпивают, найдёте, не дети. Я только хотел попросить с плеча не рубить, не рушить наше спокойствие своей поспешностью, – хозяин гостиницы тяжело перевел дыхание и поднялся, вновь бросив на Кэла хмурый взгляд, пошёл прочь.

– Не думай об этом, – видя, как сосредоточенно хмурится Рейвен, попросил дух огня, – утром мы обязательно этим займёмся, а пока давай поднимемся к себе и отдохнём.

– Ты прав, – Рей допил свой напиток и поднялся. – Только нужно сначала перечитать письмо, присланное гильдии, что-то мне во всём этом не нравится, может, за ночь мысли умные придут.

– Хорошо, если тебе так хочется поработать после заката, давай так и сделаем, – кивнул Кэолэн: он не спорил, признавая за спутником право самому решать, как лучше делать его работу.

– Просто потом мне будет вообще ни до чего до утра, – Кэлу достался многообещающий взгляд.

– Я обязательно сделаю всё, чтобы так и было, каждая секунда только для меня, – дух огня тоже поднялся на ноги, один осторожный шаг вперед и поцелуй – такой короткий, что кажется лишь иллюзией. – Но ты и сам всё знаешь, – Кэолэн как ни в чем не бывало направился в сторону лестницы: здесь, в зале, они всё равно ничего не решат.

Рейвен пошёл за ним, прокручивая в голове то, что услышал от владельца гостиницы, отгоняя на время желание сграбастать Кэла в охапку и не отпускать.

– Думаешь, что владелец этого места пытается запудрить нам мозги? – в комнате было тихо, а их вещей никто не касался – Кэолэн чувствовал такое. Он не хотел мешать Рею обдумывать происходящее, но и в стороне оставаться тоже было бессмысленно, это ведь и его касалось.

– Да нет, это не в его интересах, если уж на то пошло… – Рейвен достал ноутбук и, немного покопавшись, открыл пересланное им письмо с просьбой о помощи.

Кэл следил за тем, как, читая, он едва слышно проговаривает основные фразы, улыбаясь этой привычке, понимая, что даже такая мелочь кажется ему такой очаровательно пленительной.

– В округе города пропадают путники, оставляют машины на обочине и уходят в неизвестном направлении, – он устроился за спиной своего спутника, прижимаясь к нему и читая из-за плеча строки письма. – Это ведь действительно не стрига, ты помнишь, как они выглядят? Пошёл бы ты с такой красоткой? Ты пахнешь костром… – добавил он, касаясь губами мягкой кожи за ухом Рея.

– Стриги питаются на месте, – отозвался тот, откидывая голову чуть назад, – нашли бы иссушенные трупы неподалёку. Хозяин гостиницы прав, это кто-то другой, завтра с утра будем разбираться, – мужчина закрыл ноутбук и отодвинул подальше, во избежание. – Иди сюда, я соскучился…

– Я здесь, – Рей кожей почувствовал тихий смешок, – это ты где-то в делах, а я рядом. В очередной раз не могу перестать прикасаться к тебе, – он подтверждал свои слова, покрывая почти невесомыми поцелуями шею Рейвена, проникая ладонями под ткань рубашки, заставляя мужчину вздрагивать от лёгкой щекотки.

– Всё-всё, я уже закончил.

Рей с тихим стоном обнял парня в ответ, чувствуя тепло тела – немного горячее, чем обычные люди – и в свою очередь пробежавшись пальцами по известным чувствительным местам. Несмотря на невзрачную маску человеческого воплощения, Кэолэн оставался воплощённым огнём – горячим, страстным, могущим обжечь, но сдерживающим свой жар. Рейвен тоже не любил висевший на шее любимого кулон, но без него Кэла бы не было, он бы стал своей стихией, полностью потеряв себя, почти все воспоминания и привязанности, а этого Рей никак не мог допустить. Но мысли не могли заставить его перестать чувствовать прикосновения, которые почти обжигали, позволить опрокинуть себя на кровать, отдаваясь ласковым рукам.

– Ты обещал, что буду только я, – с лёгким укором напомнил Кэл, жадным поцелуем заставляя забыть обо всём остальном, кроме себя.

– Только ты, – выдохнул Рейвен, откладывая на потом все раздумья, сейчас важнее было раствориться в происходящем и чувствах своего огненного возлюбленного.

Язычки пламени, что появлялись на коже Кэла в такие моменты, уже давно совершенно не пугали, ведь они не причинят вреда, только добавят остроты и без того сказочным ощущениям. Переплетясь в древнейшем из танцев, любовники забыли обо всём за пределами своих объятий и торопливых ласк.

Много позже, когда ночь окончательно вступила в свои права, мужчины тихо лежали рядом – Рей спал, а Кэолэн, нуждавшийся во сне немного меньше обычных людей, слушал негромкие звуки старого здания и какие-то шорохи на улице – граница города была совсем рядом, а значит, там, вполне возможно, шла охота. Но сейчас он должен быть здесь, хранить сон Рейвена, это было важнее всего остального, важнее возможности вступить в бой, жажды убийства. Проклятый амулет не сильно изменил Кэла, он по-прежнему оставался одной из тварей, которых так боялись и ненавидели люди, только он умел любить – неожиданное и прекрасное чувство. Огненный дух не знал, почему так случилось: те, с кем он охотился прежде, предки Рейвена вызывали только желание уничтожить их, подставить под чью-то когтистую лапу, что он несколько раз и проделывал, но это ничего не меняло – находился новый наёмник, и всё повторялось снова. Кэолэн уже сбился со счета, забыл все те лица и ничего не значащие имена. Но не Рей, его он не хотел забывать никогда, его тёплые улыбки, разговоры долгими вечерами, попытки подружиться с тем, кто для остальных был лишь безмолвным рабом, обладающим огромной силой. Рейвен с самого начала относился к Кэлу как к обычному человеку, просто многое знающему, защищал по мере сил от встреченных по долгу службы тварей, не прячась за его спину, несмотря на все умения духа, могущего одним махом расправиться почти со всеми встреченными порождениями чьего-то больного разума или проклятий. Рей долго искал ключик к его душе, не стараясь влюбить в себя, нет, он хотел, чтобы Кэолэн был с ним на равных, чтобы поверил ему. Но тот полюбил и лишь потом смог довериться – после очередной стычки, бинтуя рану Рея, буквально прокричал о своих чувствах, не надеясь на ответ, лишь прося дать ему выполнить своё предназначение – быть защитой для того, кто рядом, того, кого он любит. Оторопевший Рейвен потом долго отмалчивался, укладывая в голове происходящее и понимая, что тоже успел привязаться больше, чем к просто напарнику. Прислушавшись к его просьбе, мужчина в следующий раз попробовал не лезть, как обычно, вперёд, но не выдержал, видя, что духа теснит довольно сильный оборотень, и тоже вступил в бой, а после эмоционально высказал, что не может им рисковать, даже понимая, что Кэолэн по сути бессмертный. В тот же вечер Рей узнал, каково держать пламя в своих объятиях – не смог отказать напору сходившего с ума от эмоций духа. А после они так долго учились понимать друг друга, помнить, насколько разные изначально, но все окупала любовь, которой жили оба.

Кэл осторожно погладил щеку спящего, тот пробормотал что-то во сне, перехватывая ладонь и не отпуская, не желая лишаться тепла.

– Люблю тебя, – одними губами прошептал дух, – так сильно люблю.

Утро началось с неспешной, но чувственной ласки – отдохнувший Рейвен не стал разлёживаться, помня о вчерашних планах, но и просто оторваться от Кэолэна был не в состоянии. Тот не возражал.

Быстро позавтракав под по-прежнему тяжёлым взглядом владельца гостиницы, мужчины уточнили у него, как добраться до гнезда стриг, и ушли в сторону леса. Войдя под сень деревьев, Кэл чуть расслабился, показывая свою нечеловеческую суть: сейчас это было им только на руку, с тварью разговаривать будут охотнее, даже если рядом наёмник.

Мужчинам пришлось изрядно попетлять, стриги прятали свое гнездо надёжно, но, видимо, недостаточно – наконец показался странный ком из веток, костей животных и, кажется, даже людей, он частично уходил под землю, храня своих жителей.

– Мы пришли поговорить, – громко сказал Кэолэн, останавливаясь на приличном расстоянии от темного зева входа, и практически силой заставил Рейвена отступить за спину, не зная, как отреагируют на незваных гостей.

– Город не против гнезда, – раздался тихий скрипучий голос, – гнездо не против города.

– Но кто-то убивает в ваших угодьях.

– Гнездо только берет обычную дань, то, что отдает город, мы не брали больше.

– Я не утверждал обратного, но другие могут решить иначе. Вы знаете, кто из тварей гуляет здесь?

– Мёртвое дитя, но мы не знаем, где оно.

Мужчины переглянулись: люди были склонны покидать безопасные места, чтобы спасти ребёнка, так что вполне возможно, что стрига не врёт. Поблагодарив за помощь, наёмники пошли обратно.

– Стоит выяснить, где именно пропадали люди, – задумчиво сказал Рейвен. – Если это и правда ребёнок, то далеко он от «своего» места не уходит.

– Не думаю, что стрига врала, ей ни к чему проблемы, сам же слышал про город и гнездо. Я не очень часто сталкивался с мёртвыми детьми, они скорее жертвы, чем твари, тебе будет сложно.

– Да, по сути, снова убийство невинной души, – вздохнул Рей. – Но я справлюсь, ты же будешь рядом…

– Он не просто душа, его уже переломало это место, создало что-то совершенно иное, но ты, как всегда, меня не слушаешь, – Кэолэн покачал головой, глядя на помрачневшего человека. – Пойдём, поговорим со старым наёмником, он может что-то знать, даже не понимая этого.

– Слушаю, – грустно улыбнулся тот, – но если я буду таким же, как и все остальные наёмники, я не смогу быть с тобой.

– Когда тебе больно, я жалею, что ты не такой, как остальные, – тихо признался Кэолэн.

– Всё хорошо, Кэл, я справлюсь.

Дух только головой покачал, не собираясь спорить.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, мужчины дождались, пока владелец закончит рассчитывать посетителей, и подошли к стойке.

– Уважаемый, можно задать вам пару вопросов?

– Гильдия вас сюда отправила или меня? – буркнул тот, но все же добавил: – Спрашивайте.

– Вы здесь дольше нас и знаете больше, – хмыкнул Рейвен. – Скажите, а где именно пропадали приезжие?

– Да на выезде из города почти, машины во всяком случае там находили, – мужчина отвернулся к шкафчику с ключами, проверяя, вернул ли всё на место. – Только защитные стелы проезжали и сразу попадались.

– А чем-нибудь ещё эти стелы примечательны?

– Обычная защита города от тварей, не то чтобы сильно действует, но мелочь всякую отгоняет.

– А в том месте никто не пропадал? Или авария какая была со смертельным исходом? – уточнил Рей.

– У нас ребёнок по весне в лесу потерялся, – после недолгого раздумья сказал его собеседник, – так и не нашли. Народ чуть с факелами на стриг не кинулся, еле урезонили: те детей не трогают, пусть добыча и лакомая, но чувство самосохранения выше.

– Смотрю, они у вас какие-то слишком разумные, – буркнул себе под нос Кэолэн и отошел чуть в сторону, делая вид, что разглядывает нехитрые снимки на стенах, но на деле не пропуская и слова.

– Они здесь уже очень долго живут, многое случалось, но сейчас вроде спокойно.

– У ребёнка кто-то остался в городе?

– Нет, родители уехали почти сразу, не смогли смириться, впрочем, не мне их винить, что с ними дальше стало, понятия не имею. Больше вроде на ум ничего не идет, но я здесь на отшибе, мало кто заходит в гости просто рассказать новости.

– Спасибо, – задумчиво отозвался Рейвен, делая знак Кэлу, и они вышли на улицу. – Похоже, это как раз наш случай.

– Поедем вечером прочь из города, или есть другой план? – немного отстранённо уточнил тот. – После смерти он не смог вернуться в город из-за защиты, может, так и лучше, всё равно не человек уже.

– Да, будем ловить на живца. Пошли пока немного погуляем, давно не выдавалось таких вот свободных часов.

– Думаешь, здесь есть на что смотреть? Впрочем, тебе полезно воздухом подышать.

– Ты так говоришь, как будто сам не любишь новые места.

– Такие города слишком похожи, – пожал плечами Кэл, – но ты легко указываешь мне на их различия. Нужно найти место, где пообедать, не хочу вновь сидеть в мрачном зале гостиницы.

– Вот и поищем.

Рейвен осмотрелся и зашагал по улице, говоря о чём-то не слишком значительном – он любил даже такие однотипные небольшие города, ведь каждый из них чуть-чуть отличался от остальных, хотя бы списком тварей, что обитали рядом.

Мужчины обошли с полгорода, пообедав в тихом уютном кафе с улыбчивой дамой за стойкой, принявшей заказ, и вернулись в гостиницу незадолго до заката.

– Вернёмся сюда после? Не хочу, чтобы ты опять ехал всю ночь после стычки с тварью, – Кэл улыбнулся, глядя на сосредоточенного спутника.

– Вернёмся, тем более что если это и правда бывший ребёнок, мне понадобится твоя помощь, – отозвался Рейвен, заканчивая сборы.

– Всё, что могу. Позволь мне самому все сделать, не вмешивайся, – тихо попросил Кэолэн, обнимая спутника.

Рей помолчал, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

– Хорошо, я попробую.

– Поцеловать тебя на дорожку?

– Обязательно.

Кэл мягко улыбнулся, целуя подставленные губы, не спеша, давая себе насладиться теплом.

Они простояли так, пока в комнате не стемнело, а значит, пришло время. Проверить оружие и сесть в машину много времени не заняло, и вот уже автомобиль ехал к пограничным столбам.

– Ты что-то видишь, – Кэл не спрашивал, он заметил, как напрягся Рейвен, но сам не смог различить ничего опасного или неправильного: иногда чарам тварей, особенно слабых, были подвержены только люди. – Позволь ему вести тебя, а я сделаю всё остальное.

– Да, стрига была права, это ребёнок, – мужчина, по-прежнему настороженный, остановился у обочины и перевёл взгляд на Кэолэна. – Идём.

– Сейчас, – Кэлу было важно увидеть того, кто ему противостоит, чтобы иметь возможность защитить своего спутника. Он вгляделся в темноту за окном, рассматривая всё через огонь, который горел в глазах. – О, он уже давно не ребёнок, – прошептал дух. Для него противник был сгустком непроглядной тьмы, среди которой слабо билось человеческое сердце: значит, ещё не всё потеряно и есть шанс сохранить хоть немного света, которым когда-то была напитана эта душа. – Вот теперь можно.

Кэолэн покинул машину, торопясь оказаться между опасностью и Рейвеном, Рей же не спеша пошёл вперёд, выполняя обещание и держась чуть позади Кэла.

– Привет. Ты потерялся? – спросил он у худенького мальчика, стоявшего у деревьев.

Тот кивнул и весьма правдоподобно всхлипнул: подобные ему существа обычно были безмолвны, так что это был единственный ответ, на который он был способен.

– Ты живёшь в городе? Пойдём с нами, доедем до гостиницы, узнаем, где искать твоих родителей, – Рейвен сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд.

Тьма, с которой, он говорил, подобралась, не остался безучастным и Кэолэн: ему казалось, что противник его не видит, иначе почему он настолько безрассуден? Для Рея мальчик только покачал головой и медленно пошёл вглубь леса. Мужчина, поборов рефлекторное желание догнать ребёнка, на всякий случай нашарил рукоять оружия и посмотрел на своего спутника.

– Вернись в машину – попросил Кэл. – Он не сможет причинить мне вреда, сил не хватит, а тебе лучше не видеть.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Рейвен. – Будь осторожен.

Кэолэн хищно улыбнулся и поспешил следом за уходящей прочь тварью: он специально даже не думал о ней как о ребёнке, всё же столь невинная и юная человеческая жизнь, да ещё так страшно закончившаяся, трогала и его.

Бой был коротким, если стремительное нападение твари и вспышку огня в ответ вообще можно было так назвать. И всё же Кэл смог сохранить ту искру, что видел в непроглядной тьме, смог удержать и, пронеся мимо защитных стел, отпустил, тихо прошептав:

– Беги домой, маленький.

Рей, дождавшись, пока дух опустится в соседнее кресло, внимательно осмотрел его и уточнил:

– Возвращаемся? Выезжать придётся на рассвете.

– Да, тебе придётся покормить меня ужином, – Кэл улыбался, словно ничего и не случилось, уговаривая себя не спрашивать, как его противостояние выглядело со стороны: будет лучше, если Рейвен как можно скорее забудет о произошедшем.

– Всё, что захочешь, счастье моё, – мужчина завёл мотор и осторожно развернулся на узкой дороге.

– Я столько всего хочу, что мысли разбегаются, – фыркнул Кэл и уже серьёзнее добавил: – Странно, но на самом деле я хочу молока, хотя вроде и не устал совсем, – молоко и мёд были самыми частыми подношениями стихийным духам вроде Кэолэна, и они же быстрее всего восстанавливали их силы, если не считать человеческую кровь, конечно, но это было на самый крайний случай.

– Думаю, оно найдётся, – отозвался Рей. – Конечно, владелец гостиницы сразу поймёт, кто ты, но это неважно, свою работу мы сделали.

– Мне достаточно будет стакана и капельку мёда туда, – дух мечтательно прикрыл глаза, – а старый наёмник нам не указ, к тому же, – Кэл коснулся амулета, – я не могу причинять вред людям, пока они не вредят тебе, и он должен это знать.

– Нет уж, я давно тебя не баловал, – возразил Рейвен, – так что стакана точно будет недостаточно. Тем более что на этот раз я вообще ничего не делал… – он отогнал воспоминание об увиденном образе твари и остановился у входа в гостиницу.

– Ты находишь другие способы баловать меня. Все хорошо, Рей, так нам обоим лучше: я спокоен за тебя, а ты можешь откупиться от меня молоком и нескучной ночью.

– Ловлю на слове, – Рейвен коротко коснулся его губ и вышел.

В гостинице он заказал ужин, присовокупив к нему кувшин молока с мёдом, удостоившись за это пристального взгляда, и мужчины уселись за тот же стол. На этот раз они были не одни, неподалёку сидели ещё несколько человек, но никто никому не мешал.

– Нам стоило бы задержаться до завтрашнего вечера, – задумчиво сказал Кэл, пока они ждали заказ, – чтобы убедиться, что в городе всё в порядке. Тебе не приходило новое письмо от гильдии?

– Пока нет. Да и неудивительно, с этим делом разобрались очень быстро. Пожалуй, можно и переночевать ещё не одну ночь, а две.

– Я отправил его домой, Рей, – с лёгкой тревогой признался Кэолэн, – того ребёнка после того, как уничтожил тьму, пронёс через защиту, я боюсь, что натворил этим дел.

– Значит, выясним, где жила его семья, наведаемся туда, если что, упокоим, – задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу тот. – Хотя если его душа смогла остаться чистой после всего произошедшего – а иначе ты бы её не отпустил, – то, скорее всего, это не понадобится.

– Чистоты там мало осталось, всего искорка… О, еда и молоко, – Кэл прервался, завидев девушку, несущую их ужин.

– Тем более, – Рейвен залюбовался предвкушающей улыбкой, преобразившей довольно невыразительное лицо собеседника.

Кэолэн и правда проголодался, так что разговор пришлось на время прервать, да и хозяин гостиницы как-то недобро поглядывал в их сторону. Впрочем, это совершенно не мешало мужчинам, привыкшим к подобным проявлениям человеческой неприязни.

Немного позже довольный Кэл поймал взгляд Рея, и они ушли наверх – ещё одна ночь рядом, объятия и поцелуи, жадные ласки и умиротворение после, они старались оставаться рядом после каждого дела, позволять себе расслабиться и забыть о пройденном испытании.

А утром за завтраком к ним за стол опять присел бывший наёмник.

– Что вы натворили? Сегодня ночью в городе появился призрак.

– Он причинил кому-то вред? – спросил Кэл.

– Только испугал, но это не делает произошедшее менее значимым.

– Было лучше, когда пропадали люди? – неприязненно поинтересовался Рейвен. – Где его видели?

– Вы всего лишь должны были доделать свою работу, – буркнул бывший наёмник. – Он вернулся в свой дом, на стойке вас будет ждать адрес.

– Доделаем, не беспокойтесь, – ответил Рей, бросив взгляд на смотревшего в тарелку Кэла, – мы же ещё здесь.

– Надеюсь на это, – его собеседник недовольно поморщился и отошел, наконец оставляя мужчин одних.

– Не бери в голову, – Рейвен сжал пальцы лежащей на столе руки духа, – ты всё правильно сделал.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы на тебе это отразилось, – отмахнулся Кэл, – он же действительно может пожаловаться гильдии.

– Пожалуется, если мы сегодня ничего не сделаем, так что давай не будем испытывать терпение местных и навестим новое обиталище неприкаянной души.

– Тогда пойдём работать, – Кэолэн улыбнулся, пытаясь успокоить спутника, – уверен, адрес нас уже ждёт.

Рей забрал со стойки обещанный листок, и мужчины вышли на улицу.

– Судя по карте, до нужного места с полчаса пешком.

– Вот и пройдемся, зачем гонять машину, – Кэл по привычке заглянул через плечо спутнику, чтобы лучше разглядеть маршрут. – Мы вроде были недалеко вчера?

– Да, были, тебе там здание кинотеатра понравилось, – кивнул Рейвен. – Идём.

– Конечно.

Кэолэн осмотрелся и уверенно зашагал вперед по улице: кинотеатр он помнил прекрасно, как и дорогу туда.

Нужный дом они нашли быстро, как и квартиру – Кэл, сосредоточившись, заметил неяркий огонёк в одном из окон.

– И что с ним делать будем? – спросил дух, не спеша входить. – Мы уничтожаем зло, но он-то не такой. Попробуешь с ним поговорить?

– Попробую. Если ответит, значит, есть шанс убедить уйти на перерождение. Веди, ты его уже явно нашёл.

Кэолэн кивнул, входя в дверь. Нужная квартира находилась на втором этаже, оставалось только надеяться, что живые обитатели этого места дома.

После противной трели звонка им открыли – пожилая женщина, она явно нервничала, но гостям не удивилась.

– Меня предупредили, что кто-то придёт, – тихо сказала она и посторонилась, пропуская гостей, – пойду чай приготовлю.

– Благодарим, – Рейвен склонил голову, проходя вглубь квартиры.

Призрак ребёнка уже ждал их.

– Я вас помню, – прошелестел он, – вы меня вывели из леса…

– Тебе нужно уйти, – тихо сказал Кэл и отошёл чуть в сторону, давая возможность Рейвену поговорить с духом, потому что тот всё ещё оставался потерянным человечком, которого резкость духа могла испугать.

– Куда?

– Туда, где будет спокойнее. Здесь не очень удобно, правда? Да, это твой дом, но ты же чувствуешь, что тебя тянет куда-то в другое место, где тепло? – призрак неуверенно кивнул. – Там ты сможешь дождаться своих родителей или снова родиться, если захочешь.

– Но… Это же мой дом, – грустно сказал призрак.

– Да, твой, но сейчас здесь живут другие люди. Малыш, ты же понимаешь, что не можешь здесь оставаться? Ты не ешь, не спишь, не играешь… Тебя ждут там, где тепло и свет.

Ребёнок надулся, словно собирался заплакать, но потом вдруг резко обернулся, словно его кто-то позвал, а Кэолэн отшатнулся к стене.

– Бабушка… – тихо сказал малыш и пошёл, глядя куда-то в одну точку, медленно выцветая, пока не исчез совсем.

– Кэл? – Рейвен заметил движение напарника.

– Не люблю все эти двери в иной мир, – признался Кэолэн, – для тварей это слишком опасно, ведь нас не ждут свет и тепло после смерти.

– Прости, – вздохнул Рей, подходя ближе и обнимая его, – тебе и родная стихия недоступна, пока жив хоть кто-то из моей семьи.

– Ты уж точно в этом не виноват, – отмахнулся Кэолэн. – Давай уйдём отсюда.

– Да, конечно.

Мужчины попрощались с хозяйкой, отказавшись от чая и принеся извинения за неудобство, и вышли на улицу. Негромко тренькнул мобильник Рейвена.

– Новое дело. Как раз вовремя, – невесело хмыкнул тот, изучая письмо.

– Мы здесь закончили, так почему нет? – улыбнулся Кэл. – Далеко едем?

– На реке в паре часов отсюда завелась водяная рысь, вызывает водовороты и топит людей. Её видели, так что люди точно знают, с кем имеют дело, – мужчина показал своему спутнику прикреплённое к письму фото зубасто-шипастой твари, наполовину скрытой в воде. – Почему-то не хочет принимать подношения и не идёт на контакт, так что гильдией было принято решение её ликвидировать.

– Разве они встречаются в этих широтах? – удивился Кэл: он, как и все воплощения огня, не любил воду и тварей, что в ней живут. – Ты знаешь, насколько они редкие? Хотя с разумом у них весьма плохо. Пообедаем во вчерашней кафешке, и вперед? – в ожидании нового дела Кэолэн заметно воодушевился, ведь теперь разговор шёл об одной из тварей, а не о невинном духе.

– Видимо, какая-то особо неразумная, раз забралась так далеко от основных мест обитания и буянит, – пожал плечами Рейвен. – Да, идём.

– Вот и посмотрим при встрече, – Кэолэн улыбнулся, прикидывая, как лучше дойти до кафе.

Мужчины, неспешно разговаривая, шли по улице, радуясь солнцу и успешно законченному делу. Чуть позже они вернулись в гостиницу, забрали вещи, рассчитались с уже не таким мрачным владельцем и снова направились в путь – их ждало новое задание.

– Вода, – задумчиво протянул Кэл, когда город уже давно остался позади, – там, в лесу, – он указал куда-то в сторону от дороги. – Надеюсь, мне не придётся купаться.

– Не думаю, что есть смысл лезть в её родную стихию. Попробуем выманить на берег, только как? – задумчиво отозвался Рейвен.

– Я же для неё – самый желанный противник, – фыркнул Кэл. – Если бы рысь была хоть немного умней, то не полезла бы, а так будет мечтать уничтожить врага, а тебе достаточно будет только вовремя выстрелить.

– Мне не по душе идея выставить тебя приманкой, – покачал головой Рейвен.

– Она всё равно бросится на меня в первую очередь, так что нам проще использовать это, а не идти на поводу у своих чувств. Я тоже не люблю, когда ты рискуешь, но иногда это необходимо.

– Ладно, уговорил, – Рей свернул на узкую дорогу, ведущую к селению у реки: водяная рысь окопалась неподалёку – простор и пища, что ещё нужно.

– Давай сначала найдём себе ночлег и отметимся у местных, а то опять получишь выговор от гильдии, и уж потом займёмся делом.

Рейвен не стал спорить.

В селении они остановились около первого же дома и постучали. Открывший местный житель подсказал, где найти главу, отправившего запрос на уничтожение водяной рыси, и мужчины прошлись ещё немного до нужного здания. Их явно не ждали так быстро: в нужном доме шло какое-то празднование. Рейвен постучал в неплотно закрытую дверь, распахнувшуюся сразу же.

– Эээ… А вы к кому? – дверь открыл подросток лет четырнадцати. Заметив оружие у гостей, он постарался состроить серьёзную мордаху, но его выдавали блестящие восторгом глаза. – Вы наёмники?

– Добрый день, – улыбнулся Рейвен. – Да, мы наёмники, к старшему селения. Позовёшь?

– Он немного того, – обернувшись через плечо, признался подросток, – но я позову.

– Слышим, что того, – мужчина опёрся о перила крыльца, давая понять, что готов подождать.

– Я мигом, – заверил его собеседник и скрылся в доме, но Рей был уверен, что парнишка обязательно будет подслушивать разговор.

Вскоре в дверях появился дородный мужчина, он явно пытался привести себя в порядок, окунув голову в холодную воду, о чём свидетельствовали влажные волосы.

– Рад видеть вас, – заверил он гостей, впрочем, не приглашая их в дом.

– Взаимно, – равнодушно отозвался Рейвен. – У меня два вопроса: что тут у вас случилось, и где мы сможем заночевать?

– У нас нет полноценной гостиницы, но есть дом, где останавливаются приезжие, я покажу вам, а по пути расскажу о произошедшем.

Рей кивнул и обратился к Кэолэну, доставая ключи:

– Кэл, подгонишь автомобиль?

– Если ты мне настолько доверяешь, – фыркнул тот, забрал предложенное и поспешил за машиной.

– Пойдёмте, тут не настолько много домов, чтобы нас потеряли, – Рейвен спустился с крыльца и выжидающе посмотрел на главу поселения. – Итак, я вас слушаю.

– Да что говорить, – пожал плечами тот, – мы тихо жили, всякая мелочь, конечно, нападала, но от неё защиты домов обычно хватало. А тут кто-то воду начал мутить, а мы, как бы странно это ни звучало, достаточно сильно от реки зависим, нас порой только рыбалка и кормит, в лесу стриги всю крупную дичь уничтожают, да и не лезем мы туда. Ладно, наше житьё вас, наверное, не очень волнует, но без реки нам никак, а там оно… Здоровое, всё в шипах, от одного вида страшно становится, а уж если учесть, что стоит в воду войти, то сразу закружит-утянет. Уже троих потеряли, не сразу поняли, что тварь виновата, а не несчастье, – мужчина вздохнул, – даже могил нет, а вы знаете, что для нас значит их отсутствие. Теперь еще бояться, что они в гости придут.

– Это вряд ли. Судя по всему, у вас водяная рысь завелась, а для неё люди – деликатес, – тихо ответил Рей. – От твари мы избавимся, а вам лучше будет потом прочесать дно. На всякий случай и для успокоения.

– В воду лезть после такого, – мужчина повёл плечами, но требовать, чтобы этим занялись наёмники, не стал, понимая, что пошлют куда подальше. – А вот мы и добрались, – дом по традиции стоял на отшибе и, если честно, производил впечатление разваливающегося сарая. – Как-то так, – несколько смущённо выдал глава селения, – все никак руки не доходят в порядок привести.

– Ничего, мы неприхотливые, – отозвался Рейвен, думая, что по собственной воле ни за что здесь бы ни заночевал.

Раздалось шуршание шин – подъехал Кэолэн и весьма громко фыркнул, когда увидел предполагаемое место ночлега, и провожатый поспешил сказать, чтобы хоть как-то задобрить гостей:

– Ужин вам принесут, у нас есть одна мастерица, она так пироги печёт, вы таких, наверное, и не пробовали ни разу.

– Спасибо на добром слове, – вздохнул Рей. – До свидания.

– Вы только это, качественно его прибейте, ладно? – смущённо попросил мужчина и не задерживаясь пошёл прочь.

– Милые люди, – улыбнулся Кэл. – Кстати, тот парнишка за вами топал, заметил? А теперь вон за тем забором притаился.

– Мечтает вырваться отсюда, не иначе, – вздохнул Рейвен. – Эй, юный следопыт, вылезай.

– Главное, чтобы за нами не увязался, – тихо, но очень серьёзно сказал Кэолэн, – у нас не будет времени за ним следить.

– Чего? – появился из своего убежища подросток. – Я просто мимо шёл.

– Да-да, мимо, всю дорогу до окраины. Ты хочешь что-то добавить к рассказу?

– Нет, – потупился тот, понимая, что отвертеться не выйдет, – посмотреть хотел, а то в сети столько рассказов о наёмниках, что кажется, вы и не настоящие вовсе.

– Не лучшая идея, человеческий ребенок, – хмыкнул Кэл. – Я пойду дом осмотрю, а то как бы в машине спать не пришлось.

– Увижу ещё раз – за ухо отведу к отцу, – серьёзно пообещал Рей. – Если полезешь к твари, кого спасать, в случае чего, долго думать не стану, напарник мне важнее. Всё ясно?

– Ну, я… Ладно, я пойду… – неохотно сказал подросток и поплелся прочь, кажется, всё же не выбросив дурные мысли из головы.

Рейвен только вздохнул. Не отступится же, явится с утра пораньше караулить, чтобы не пропустить зрелище. Восторженный юнец… Мужчина не стращал любопытного парнишку, он и правда уже один раз сделал такой выбор – прикрыл Кэолэна, позволив одной из ночных тварей зацепить не слишком умелого помощника, увязавшегося за ними когда-то давно. Тот, правда, не понял, что произошло, что им, по сути, пожертвовали, и это спасло Рейвена от разбирательства с местными, но мужчина ни о чём не жалел.

– Ужасная халупа, – на крыльце появился Кэл, – но одну ночь переживём. Ты как? Не устал? Готов к подвигам?

– Ехать было недалеко, так что не устал, – Рей убедился, что поблизости больше никого нет, и добавил: – Идём к реке, ни к чему тянуть время.

– Пойдём, лучше закончить со всем неприятным сразу, тебе ещё меня греть, не забывай, – дух улыбнулся и, окинув спутника внимательным взглядом, подошёл ближе. – Оружие при тебе, к охоте готов, так вперёд.

Рейвен обнял его, крепко поцеловал, настраиваясь на работу, и, мужчины пошли по неприметной дороге.

– Уже близко, – Кэл подобрался, как кошка, готовая к прыжку, – отстань немного, чтобы твой запах не мешал.

– Конечно, – Рей замедлил шаг, прячась за деревьями.

Кэолэн не спешил: к чему провоцировать врага, да и недооценивать его не стоит. От влаги в воздухе хотелось встряхнуться и поскорее оказаться в тепле. Вот и берег обманчиво спокойной реки. Рейвен из-за своего укрытия прекрасно видевший и Кэла, и водную гладь, покрепче сжал рукоять пистолета, готовясь защищать огненного духа, не собираясь давать рыси и шанса. При свете солнца обычно не ожидаешь нападения, всё кажется обманчиво безопасным, но не стоит верить себе, не все твари охотятся ночью.

Кэолэн буквально кожей чувствовал тяжёлый взгляд: за ним наблюдали из глубины, прикидывали, стоит ли добыча риска. Значит, рысь не юная, но что же тогда заставило её нападать на селян? Тень под поверхностью воды скользила все ближе к берегу, выбирая идеальный момент, а Кэл готовился уйти с линии выстрела, чтобы в нужный миг не помешать Рейвену. Наконец жажда расправиться с носителем противоположной стихии перевесила над осторожностью, и тварь стрелой метнулась в сторону Кэолэна.

Кэл специально не подходил ближе к берегу, чтобы уменьшить опасность, но как бы он ни готовился, резкий всплеск заставил его отшатнуться, спасаясь от воды. Рей не подвёл, выстрелив в тот момент, когда лапы рыси только коснулись земли. Тварь дёрнулась и рухнула, хвостом взметнув кучу брызг, а наёмник выпустил ещё одну пулю – для надёжности – и быстро вышел из-за деревьев.

– Кэл, ты в порядке?

– Спроси чуть позже, – дух встряхнулся: на него всё же попало немного воды, и теперь он очень хотел оказаться в тепле. Заметив нешуточную тревогу в глазах Рейвена, Кэл поспешно добавил: – Он меня не задел, все хорошо, не волнуйся.

– Хорошо… – Рей сделал снимок мёртвой твари для отчёта гильдии и, крепко взяв Кэолэна за руку, пошёл в сторону селения – духу нужно было уйти подальше от воды, а ему – оказаться поближе к нему, убедиться, что всё и правда в порядке, и лучше это делать без лишних глаз.

– Не волнуйся, – с улыбкой попросил Кэл, в который раз думая, чем же заслужил такое счастье.

– Вот обниму и зацелую, тогда и перестану волноваться, – улыбнулся Рейвен, не отпуская его. – А вот и наш ужин несут, – действительно, по неширокой улице к месту их ночлега шла женщина с корзиной.

– Ужин – это здорово, – Кэолэн улыбнулся, может, несколько хищно: не то чтобы он очень проголодался, но от чего-нибудь горячего не отказался бы.

Они дошли до нужного дома одновременно с гостьей, Рей забрал её ношу, и женщина ушла, не желая мешать. Наёмник приподнял полотенце, оценивая содержимое корзины, и, довольно хмыкнув, утянул Кэла за дверь. В тёмной из-за закрытых ставень комнате он первым делом прижал духа к себе, целуя так, словно у них есть все время мира, и его можно потратить вот на такую осторожную ласку. Эта стычка с тварью не была сложной, но сама вероятность того, что Кэолэн пострадает, заставляла Рейвена быть в напряжении, и теперь, расслабившись, он просто наслаждался жаром тела и крепкими объятиями в ответ.

– Я никуда не денусь, – с улыбкой пообещал Кэл, отстранившись, – у нас ещё вся ночь впереди, не торопись.

– Хорошо, – Рейвен улыбнулся, разжав руки, и посмотрел на отставленную корзину. – А сейчас нужно поужинать и выпить чего-нибудь горячего.

Слова не разошлись с делом, и мужчины уселись за стол, отдавая должное кулинарным умениям местной мастерицы, которые, как и обещал глава посёлка, были весьма впечатляющими.

В доме было весьма прохладно, а надеяться на то, что здесь можно найти обогреватель, едва ли стоило, но, к счастью, чтобы согреться, достаточно и объятий, если рядом тот, с кем тебе хорошо и спокойно.

Утро встретило их дождём и молчанием телефона, а значит, можно было возвращаться домой, пока нет новых дел, но прежде машина затормозила перед домом главы поселения. Кэл остался в тепле и сухости, а Рей постучал в дверь. Открыл вчерашний подросток, заметил автомобиль у крыльца и, явно расстроившись, позвал отца. Тот, узнав о том, что рысь больше не опасна, многословно поблагодарил наёмника, и Рейвен со спокойной душой вернулся за руль.

– Мелкий пойдёт на тушку смотреть, – усмехнулся Кэл, когда он опустился на сиденье. – Кто знает, может, встретим его среди учеников через пару лет.

– Вполне, – улыбнулся Рей, отъезжая, – главное, чтобы размера клыков не испугался.

– С его любопытством у страха не будет и шансов, – Кэолэн недовольно поморщился, глядя, как дождь заливает стекло. – Впрочем, жизнь покажет. Телефон по-прежнему молчит?

– Пока да. Уже успел соскучиться по каким-нибудь кусачим гадам? – хмыкнул Рейвен. – В такую погоду предпочту быть под крышей, а не в засаде.

– Я уж тем более, – с охотой согласился Кэл.

Дорога, дождь, приятная компания… Примерно на середине пути выглянуло солнце, и мужчины немного повеселели, а к моменту возвращения в родной город настроение у обоих было замечательным, которое только улучшилось, когда они добрались до квартиры недалеко от центра. Здание было достаточно старым, фасад облупился, и иногда казалось, что ступени вот-вот провалятся, но от этого жилище не становилось хуже, да и кого волнуют внешние атрибуты, главное, что здесь было тихо, удобно и внутри вполне современно.

Отдыху им дали всего несколько дней, новое утро ознаменовалось не только послесонной негой, но и звуком пришедшего письма с новым заданием. Кэолэн, как раз сидевший за ноутбуком, тут же открыл послание: ему хотелось знать, с чем на этот раз придётся столкнуться.

– Это стало случаться слишком часто, – выдал дух, оборачиваясь к Рейвену, – в городе мор, никто не знает, отчего, но, конечно, считают – виновата тварь. А они не думали, что стоило бы грешить на обычные причины?

– Отчего же, есть немало тварей, способных на подобное, – пожал плечами Рей. – Что за болезнь?

– Я не говорю, что нет способных на подобное, но винить тварей во всем, это, знаешь ли, тоже… Ладно, смотри, упадок сил и тому подобное.

– Это проще, мало ли кто ошивается в округе… Хм, действительно, не похоже на обычную болезнь. Кто у нас там питается жизненной силой? – задумался Рейвен. – Нужно узнать, не забирался ли кто далеко в лес или пещеру какую поблизости, вполне могли тварь потревожить.

– Слишком много вариантов. Осмотримся на месте? – предложил Кэл, докидывая в сумку некоторые необходимые вещи.

– Конечно, – Рей привычно проверил наличие и состояние оружия и подошёл к духу, обнимая его. – Разберёмся, не в первый раз, и, надеюсь, приманку изображать никому не придётся.

– Иногда так проще, к сожалению, но я тоже на это надеюсь, – Кэл улыбнулся, дразня. – Мы сильно торопимся?

– Ни в коей мере. На тебя у меня всегда найдётся время, – нежный поцелуй – как подтверждение.

– Тогда задержимся, – выдохнул Кэолэн, подталкивая его в сторону кровати и явно не собираясь ограничиваться только поцелуями.

– С удовольствием…

Они не торопились, будто забыв о полученном задании, жар тела и умелые прикосновения вытеснили все посторонние мысли, оставив только желание быть рядом, дарить наслаждение и просто любить.

– Вот теперь я готов искать неизвестно кого по дремучим лесам, – Кэл говорил настолько лениво, что в его слова с трудом верилось, также не спешил он и отодвигаться от Рейвена, которого обнимал.

– Подожди с лесами, сначала людей поспрашиваем, может, выясним что-нибудь интересное, – так же лениво отозвался Рей. – Чёрт, как же не хочется никуда ехать. Но надо, – он погладил Кэолэна по руке, и тот со вздохом его отпустил.

– Ты же говорил, что создан для этой работы, – хмыкнул Кэл, – так что не ленись.

– Против работы я ничего не имею, – улыбнулся Рейвен, одеваясь, – просто с тобой комфортнее.

– Ну так я же с тобой, – вставший Кэолэн выглянул в окно, пытаясь понять, показалось ему, или солнце действительно собирается скрыться за тучами. – Ну вот почему обязательно должно быть прохладно? – он вытащил любимую толстовку, накидывая ее поверх того, во что уже успел влезть.

– Потому что время года такое, – вздохнул Рей. – Ничего, зимой обычно затишье, будем сидеть дома с глинтвейном и фильмами о лете. Так, вроде всё, идём.

– Ты каждую зиму обещаешь затишье, – улыбнулся Кэл, – а потом мы бегаем по снегу где-то в захолустье. Не то чтобы я был против, конечно, – дух ещё раз перепроверил, всё ли взял, и направился следом за Рейвеном к выходу.

– Да, бегаем, но всего раз или два в месяц, а не еженедельно, как сейчас. Не ворчи, тут я, к сожалению, ничего поделать не могу.

– Пока ты продолжаешь греть меня после всех этих забегов, я готов с ними смиряться.

– Куда я без тебя, солнце моё? – Рейвен закинул сумку в багажник, дождался, пока Кэл сделает то же самое и сел за руль. – Итак, город у леса, около четырёх часов дороги.

– Хорошо хоть не так далеко, в гильдии наконец начали думать о расстояниях.

– Не уверен, скорее, дело в том, что мы с предыдущим заказом разобрались слишком быстро.

– Поощрение? Несколько сомнительное, если честно.

– Да ну, просто придумали, на кого спихнуть, вот и всё.

– Ты не очень-то веришь во всю эту систему, хотя о чём я, едва ли это новость. Думаю, в навигаторе нет необходимости, ты очень уверенно выбираешь дорогу или просто задумался?

– Из города выехать всё равно нужно, а там уже заведёшь.

– Ну, как скажешь, – Кэолэн не очень любил дорогу, это казалось пустой тратой времени тому, кто когда-то был огнём и мог перемещаться из одного зажжённого кем-то костра или очага к другому на бесконечно огромные расстояния. Тем не менее, сейчас оставалось только смириться.

Вот и город позади, полупустая трасса, неспешный разговор. Мужчины не обсуждали то, что ждёт их в конце пути: к чему тратить спокойные минуты на работу, которой и так был пропитан каждый миг их жизни. Нет, беседа была обо всём подряд, что они видели, о том, что вспоминалось, строились планы на ближайшее будущее – далеко загадывать всё равно нет смысла, не с их образом жизни.

Добравшись до города, они не искали встречи с тем, кто отправил запрос, а заехали в первое попавшееся кафе, чтобы оценить настрой жителей и пообедать. Заведение было совсем небольшим, даже без официантов, или просто мужчинам так повезло: дородная дама, стоявшая за стойкой, быстро сервировала их столик и в процессе многословно порадовалась, что к ней заглянули такие приятные молодые люди. Рей, поняв, что ей просто не с кем поговорить, осторожно задал вопрос на тему, что интересного у них творится. Женщина начала сокрушаться о том, что город буквально умирает от какой-то болезни, и никто не знает, что делать. Рейвен изобразил сочувствие, посетовал, что, возможно, болезнь откуда-то пришла, и попробовал выяснить, кто заболел первым и что особенного было перед началом эпидемии. Дама, поняв, что ей внимают с искренним интересом, принялась вспоминать. Из всего словесного мусора наёмники вычленили главное: город живёт за счёт леса, с каждым годом забираясь в него всё дальше, и совсем недавно в чащобе лесорубы слышали какие-то страшные звуки, но не придали этому особого внимания. Первыми заболевшими были как раз эти дровосеки, а уж от них мор пошёл по их родным, соседям и знакомым.

– Твари, которые сидели спокойно до тех пор, пока не тронули их логово? – когда женщина отошла, спросил Кэл. – И она сказала, что прежде такого не было, так что копание в истории этого милого города нам ничего не даст.

– Я навскидку пяток представителей нечисти назову, которые могут подобным образом охранять свою территорию, – задумчиво отозвался Рей. – Нужно топать в лес самим и разбираться на месте.

– Не люблю, когда ты так говоришь, обычно это значит, что мы оказываемся рядом с кем-то, кто очень хочет нас убить, без нормального оружия.

– Убить нас хотят всегда, – Рейвен пожал плечами, – работа такая.

– Подумай о том, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь более мирным, – фыркнул Кэолэн.

– Я ж со скуки взвою через месяц! – рассмеялся Рейвен. – Да и ты по определению не предназначен для мирной жизни.

– Считаешь, что огонь годен только для схваток? Впрочем, ты не сильно и ошибся.

– Нет, огонь может и согреть, но для этого приходится его чем-то ограничивать, – Рей немного помрачнел, как всегда, когда разговор касался положения Кэолэна: как бы ни любил наёмник своего огненного духа, отпустить он его не мог.

– Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится, – ответил Кэл, стараясь выглядеть как можно жизнерадостней. – Ты, кажется, обещал мне прогулку в лес?

– Да, идём, – Рейвен постарался отодвинуть невесёлые мысли подальше и встал.

Спасибо словоохотливой даме, было известно, где именно искать потревоженную тварь, так что в кафе мужчины не задержались.

– По третьей тропинке налево, – хмыкнул Кэолэн, ёжась от порыва холодного ветра. – Не думаю, что стоит оставлять машину здесь, доедем до того места, где, как выразилась твоя милая собеседница, «парк превращается в настоящий лес», а дальше пешком.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Рейвен, – садись.

До нужного места доехали быстро, благо дорогами в парке явно часто пользовались, видимо, те же лесорубы, и оставили машину в небольшом кармане, который, скорее всего, использовали, чтобы развернуться.

– Узнаю этот запах, – хмыкнул Кэл, только оказавшись на улице. – Земля и железо, это очень нехорошо, Рей.

– Значит, будем действовать оба, – Рейвен нахмурился, припоминая, какие твари подходят под все известные факты. – Кажется, я знаю, кого потревожили местные.

– Конечно, знаешь, – улыбнулся Кэл, словно ситуация располагала к веселью, – говорю же, знакомый запах, а раз я узнал его, то ты должен был вспомнить, кому он принадлежит.

– Да, вспомнил. Абаас, каменное чудище с вкраплениями железа ростом с приличное дерево… Мор – это месть за нарушенный покой, видимо, добрались до его логова, – негромко поделился соображениями Рейвен. – Железо вполне поддаётся сильному жару, так что на этот раз я буду в роли приманки, отвлеку его, а ты уничтожишь.

– Отвлекать кого-то размером с приличное дерево – весьма хлопотное дело, – обронил Кэолэн, – но ты справишься, пусть я и предпочёл бы, чтобы ты не лез. Нужно найти его логово, Рей, и желательно до заката.

– Абаасы не любят громких звуков, это нам на руку, – проронил тот. – А насчёт логова… Идём по просеке, не думаю, что после его нахождения тут проводили много работ.

– Предлагаешь наорать на него, надеясь, что он настолько удивится нашей наглости, что станет лёгкой добычей? Пойдем на запах, не думаю, что пропущу нужное место, – Кэл не торопясь пошел вперёд, стараясь держаться того места, где деревья сходились с полосой чистого пространства, и не терять Рейвена из виду.

– Нет, оружие нам на что? – хмыкнул Рей, прислушиваясь на ходу. – Выстрелы не сильно тише работающих механизмов.

– Тогда будешь палить рядом с ним, чтобы тварь не успела понять, что пора бежать, до того, как я превращу её в озеро лавы.

– Принято, – коротко ответил Рейвен, и разговор заглох сам собой: запах усилился, мужчина и сам его без проблем ощущал.

Казалось, что пропустить момент, когда огромная махина абааса появится, невозможно, но этот каменный великан мог быть настолько бесшумным, словно сама земля скрывала каждый его шаг, а лес заглушал движения шелестом деревьев.

– Стой, – одними губами сказал Кэл, перехватывая спутника, не давая ему сделать следующий шаг и указывая на каменный разлом чуть в стороне от просеки.

Рейвен послушно замер и присмотрелся. Медленно двигающийся камень оказался тем ещё зрелищем, абаас был словно везде, и от этого становилось жутко, хотя наёмники и не такое видели за годы работы.

Рей осторожно потянул пистолет из кобуры и, переглянувшись с Кэолэном, потихоньку начал передвигаться на чуть более удобное место. Кэл пошел в другую сторону, обходя тварь по кругу, чтобы в нужный момент оказаться у неё за спиной. Рейвен наконец нашёл подходящую точку, с которой и хорошо просматривался абаас, и можно было переместиться, прячась за деревьями, и, убедившись, что огненный дух тоже не терял времени даром, выстрелил. Гора камня дёрнулась, собираясь в нечто, отдалённо напоминающее человека, но много выше и массивнее. Выстрелив ещё раз, Рей понял, что они несколько перемудрили, потому что от громкого звука абаас дернулся прочь, как раз туда, где был Кэл. Чертыхнувшись, Рейвен бросился в ту же сторону, снова стреляя, и каменный исполин замер на половине движения, не зная, куда податься.

Кэолэн старался оценить, сколько огня потребуется на такую груду камня, но манёвр Рейвена отвлек, заставил испугаться, что слишком близко подошедший человек попадёт под удар его силы.

– В сторону! – рявкнул Кэл, чувствуя, что огонь уже вот-вот сорвётся с пальцев.

Рей после секундной заминки осознал, что имел в виду дух, и рванул подальше. Абаас услышал треск веток и развернулся, подставляя Кэолэну спину, чем дух тут же воспользовался. Тварь, ослеплённая болью, металась по каменному отвалу, разбрасывая в стороны раскалённые брызги, а Кэлу только и оставалось, что давать волю своему огню до тех пор, пока противник не будет повержен. Рейвен же под не очень надёжной защитой деревьев только внимательно следил за происходящим, чтобы успеть скрыться от опасности.

Наконец абаас превратился в дышащую жаром груду лавы, и только после этого Кэолэн отступил на шаг: он не боялся жара, но всё же это был уже не огонь.

– Кэл, ты как? – услышал он знакомый встревоженный голос.

– В порядке. Не подходи, здесь слишком жарко для тебя.

– Тогда, может, ты подойдёшь? Или греешься?

– Пытаюсь вспомнить, что я не только огонь, Рей. Подожди немного, я скоро подойду к тебе.

– Хорошо, – мужчина вздохнул и присел на один из невыкорчеванных пней, невидящим взглядом смотря на место недавнего сражения.

– Не думай об этом, – попросил Кэл, которому наконец удалось взять себя в руки и, обойдя уже начинающую застывать лаву, подойти к Рейвену. – Не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но перестань.

– Как скажешь, – безэмоционально отозвался тот, вставая и обнимая духа. – Я хочу домой.

– Скоро, любовь моя, – с улыбкой заверил Кэолэн, несколько встревоженный его состоянием и надеясь, что поцелуй хоть немного поможет. – Пойдём, я сам разберусь с местными, и к полуночи мы будем дома.

Рей кивнул, и мужчины не спеша пошли прочь, к машине.

Кэл сдержал обещание, навестив тех, кто послал запрос в гильдию, и отчитавшись о выполнении задания. Снова дорога, знакомые места, неспешный разговор: дух всеми силами старался отвлечь Рейвена от его непонятной подавленности, но хватало этого ненадолго.

Уже дома, за закрытыми дверями Рей как-то судорожно обнял Кэолэна и глухо сказал:

– У меня какое-то плохое предчувствие. Не знаю, что с чем оно связано, просто душа не на месте… Может, отказаться от пары следующих заказов? Посидеть дома, никуда не высовываясь.

– Отпуск? – хмыкнул Кэл. – Мы же совсем недавно решили, что мирная жизнь – это скука и тлен. Брось, все будет хорошо. Особенно если в этом доме есть молоко, ты определённо должен чаще меня баловать.

– Есть, конечно, – Рейвен встряхнулся, откладывая невесёлые мысли, но не прогоняя их совсем: интуиции наёмники привыкли доверять. – И мёд есть, и я тут, готов греть и греться, – у мужчины даже получилось вполне искренне улыбнуться.

Кэолэн покачал головой, не веря до конца его улыбке, но не стал спорить. К тому же молоко с мёдом, даже маячащее где-то в обозримом будущем, всегда поднимало ему настроение, а уж Рей, тёплый и живой рядом, и вовсе заставлял забывать обо всем.

Чуть позже Рейвен сидел напротив довольно жмурившегося Кэла с кружкой в руках и улыбался: дух был доволен, а значит, доволен и он сам.

Они редко обсуждали закончившиеся задания, так сложилось: напоминание о том, что совсем недавно их могли прикончить, а то и вовсе съесть, не добавляли уюта их вечерам, но сегодня Кэл все же решился:

– Там что-то случилось? В лесу. Я что-то пропустил?

– Нет, – Рейвен покачал головой. – Я же говорю, предчувствие нехорошее, и только. Может, потому что мы в последнее время даже царапинами не отделываемся? Не может быть всё настолько хорошо так долго.

– Почему люди так боятся удачи? – с интересом уточнил Кэолэн. – Того, что всё идет хорошо. Твари веками живут, не думая о подобном. Всё будет в порядке, Рей.

– Вот тварям как раз и не везёт, – хмыкнул тот, – особенно после встречи с одним огненным духом. Наверное, ты прав, это просто нервы и усталость.

– Тогда тебе нужно сделать что-то насквозь человеческое… Напиться в баре? Что вы ещё обычно делаете, чтобы нервы успокоить? А главное – не думать о плохом, мне не нравится, когда ты становишься ледышкой.

– Прости, – покаялся Рей, вставая и обнимая его, – я постараюсь. Для начала стоит выспаться, потом какая-нибудь культурная программа – в кино сходить, что ли? Или в клуб какой, – а потом посмотрим.

– Мне не очень нравятся клубы, их посещения обычно заканчиваются для нас несанкционированной зачисткой и долгими объяснениями с гильдией. Как насчёт просто погулять?

– Хорошо, но всё завтра, – Рейвен потянул Кэла за руку, чтобы тот встал, и направился в сторону спальни. – Я слишком вымотался за последнюю неделю.

– Уложить тебя спать и спеть колыбельную? Шум пламени многих успокаивает.

– Просто будь рядом.

– Конечно, буду.

Рейвен был сонным и наконец полностью спокойным, его действительно хотелось уложить в кровать, укутать в одеяло и устроиться рядом, наблюдая, как Рей тихо дышит во сне. Такие моменты были тем ценнее, что выдавались довольно редко: их пара была на особом счету у гильдии – умелые и везучие, быстро расправлявшиеся со сложными заданиями, их чаще всего отправляли на охоту на самых опасных тварей. Нет, были и относительно простые дела, как недавняя рысь, например, но всё же чаще начальство не разменивалось на всякую мелочь: иногда приходилось неделями выслеживать очередную тварь и выматывающе долго искать способ избавиться от неё. Они справлялись, но это стоило огромного количества сил и нервов.

Наверное, Рейвену и правда нужен перерыв, – подумалось Кэлу, – он же просто человек со своим пределом прочности. Дух обнял его покрепче и закрыл глаза. Дома они в безопасности, а значит, и ему стоит отдохнуть, пусть недавнее использование огня и напомнило ему, что он – лишь часть родной стихии, но здесь, скованный амулетом, Кэл тоже уставал.

Уже к концу ночи его разбудило тихое бормотание Рейвена: опять плохой сон, что неудивительно с такой-то работой. Можно было разбудить, но тогда Рей запомнил бы образы, что тревожили сейчас, и Кэолэн постарался успокоить его, своим голосом выводя из кошмара, уверяя, что всё хорошо, что они в безопасности, и вскоре человек вновь затих.

Утро порадовало неярким солнцем, ясными глазами напротив и мягкой улыбкой, которую было жизненно необходимо сцеловать. Они бы, наверное, и вовсе не покидали этого уголка спокойствия весь день, но всё же нужно было собраться: не стоило тратить выходной на лень, даже если от неё получаешь удовольствие. Мужчины и правда выбрались погулять – просто, без особой цели и направления, заглянули в кафе – согреться – и в кинотеатр, правда, половину фильма пропустили, занятые друг другом, чему ничуть не огорчились, на самом деле фильм едва ли мог их по-настоящему заинтересовать.

В таком неспешном режиме прошло несколько дней. Рейвен расслабился, окончательно выбросив из головы неприятные мысли, и просто наслаждался обществом Кэолэна, разговорами с ним и теплом его тела, только по ночам продолжал видеть что-то неприятное, улетучивающееся под тихий голос духа рядом.

А с началом новой недели пришло письмо от гильдии.

– Там же есть своя команда наёмников, – первое, что сказал Кэл, когда понял, куда их отправляют, – и они нас, точнее, меня не очень любят. Так зачем дёргать нас? – Рей молчал, и дух продолжил читать дальше. – Они пропали? Нас отправляют искать наёмников, такого еще не было.

– Странно… – наконец проронил Рейвен. – В тех местах никогда не было никого, с кем не могла бы справиться та команда. И ни слова о том, что за задание было у них последним.

– Мне они казались несколько самонадеянными, могли и сами пойти по следу, без приказа. Не люблю доделывать за другими.

– Я тоже, но деваться в данном случае некуда. Собираемся, путь неблизкий.

– Будем надеяться, что они живы, и мы сможем сказать, что сделали их работу. Представляю, какие у них будут лица, – фыркнул Кэл, прежде чем заняться сборами.

– С учётом того, что о них ничего не слышно почти месяц, я бы на это не сильно надеялся, – отозвался Рей, моментально вспомнив своё недавнее предчувствие.

– Тогда нам и самим стоит быть осторожнее, – Кэл достал один из сделанных для него предком Рейвена мечей, с сомнением посмотрел на холодную сталь, которую, как и все твари, недолюбливал, и неохотно убрал его к остальным вещам, что брал с собой. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, в полном, на работе нельзя отвлекаться, – ответил Рей, сосредоточенно пакуя всё необходимое. – Не волнуйся, мы со всем справимся.

– Тогда нам нельзя работать, ведь мы постоянно отвлекаемся друг на друга, – Кэолэн окончательно определился с оружием, которое возьмёт с собой.

– Я имею в виду на посторонние мысли, а не на то, что нужно беречь напарника, который дороже всего, – парировал Рейвен. – Ты поступаешь так же, несмотря на желание оградить меня от всех опасностей.

– Да, я постоянно хочу запереть тебя в машине, а ещё лучше – дома, и всё сделать самому, но знаю, что ты мне этого не простишь. Я взял всё нужное.

– Я знаю, солнце моё, – Рей застегнул молнию сумки и выпрямился. – Поцелуй на удачу, и можно идти.

– Ты же не веришь в неё, – фыркнул Кэл, но от поцелуя не стал отказываться, напротив, удержал Рейвена чуть дольше, чтобы убедиться, что все действительно нормально.

И снова дорога, но на этот раз в совершенно другую сторону – к горам, чьи пики едва заметны на горизонте. Да и ехать пришлось значительно дольше, повезло, что сообщение от гильдии они получили рано утром, иначе не успели бы добраться до нужного места к закату. В прошлые разы, когда приходилось останавливаться здесь, они ночевали как раз у команды местных наемников, что не нравилось обеим сторонам, но такой была традиция, которую никто не решался нарушить. Сегодня они вольны были выбрать любое другое место в достаточно большом городе, но всё же остановились в гостинице на окраине, как привыкли.

Разместившись в номере, мужчины поужинали и начали прикидывать примерный план действий – всё же искать коллег им ещё не доводилось.

– Пожалуй, стоит сначала осмотреться на месте, может, найдём что-нибудь, указывающее на то, куда они ушли – Киллиан любит распечатывать найденную информацию о малоизвестных тварях, – задумчиво сказал Рей.

– А ещё у него вся стена увешана карточками с нечитаемыми заметками, среди которых есть и те, что относятся к текущим заданиям, а есть и столетний хлам. Совершенно не понимаю, как он сортирует информацию.

– В любом случае наведаемся, может, среди этого барахла найдётся что-нибудь стоящее, – улыбнулся Рейвен, полностью разделяя недоумение Кэла. – Есть ещё идеи?

– Конечно, наведаемся и после того, как осмотримся, подумаем, что дальше. Стоит еще зарулить к тому, кто в городе занимается связью с гильдией, и уточнить, не просил ли он помощи команды в частном порядке, ты знаешь, так иногда бывает.

– Отличная мысль. Значит, на сегодня всё?

– С делами точно всё.

– Тогда иди сюда, буду греть.

– Я не замерз, но всё же не откажусь оказаться как можно ближе к тебе.

На самом деле Рейвен опять чувствовал какой-то холодок по спине, и снова вернулись мрачные мысли, которые он упорно отгонял, не давая себе зациклиться на них и этим расстроить Кэла. Похоже, с этими поисками всё будет совсем паршиво, раз интуиция вопит в голос… Кого-то из них серьёзно ранят? О чём-то более страшном мужчина старался не задумываться. Лучше уж зарыться в чужие волосы и крепко поцеловать, желая снова почувствовать этот жар, словно не было прошлой ночи рядом. Им всегда не хватало времени, проведённого вместе, и от этого они так ценили возможность быть рядом – только вдвоём, и словно всего остального мира не существует.

Тихий шёпот, негромкие стоны, шорохи и звуки поцелуев… Каждый раз – как в первый, ярко и чувственно, огонь под кожей будто перетекает, и Рей никогда не знал, какой будет реакция на очередное касание – судорожный вздох, лёгкая дрожь или порыв прижаться ближе, и это заставляло снова и снова ласкать податливое тело, чувствуя такие же уверенные руки, зная, что за каждым его вздохом следят, но лишь для того, чтобы доставить как можно больше удовольствия. Быть рядом с огнём, касаться его и знать, что тебя никогда им не опалит.

Утром было пасмурно и прохладно. Мужчины синхронно поёжились и поторопились сесть в автомобиль – минут десять, и они на месте. Дом наёмников, нарочито открытый всем ветрам, на самом краю города – он казался такой лёгкой мишенью, что многие твари и правда покупались, но стоило только сделать шаг через едва заметную черту на земле, и становилось понятно: это место защищено лучше многих иных, и здесь готовы к незваным гостям и бою.

– Хорошо, что они пригласили меня в прошлый раз, – негромко сказал Кэл, чувствуя давление защитных знаков, – теперь не придётся оставаться за границей символов. Постучимся на всякий случай?

– Исключительно для проформы, как я понимаю, – ответил Рейвен и потянул за уголок рекламную листовку, торчащую из забитого почтового ящика.

– К сожалению, от этого, – Кэолэн кивнул на полиграфию, – защитные знаки не помогают, – и дух резко постучал в дверь, не надеясь на ответ, но терпеливо вслушиваясь в тишину. – Мне открыть?

– Не будем сильно портить чужое имущество, – покачал головой Рей, доставая отмычки. – Какие же мы всё-таки параноики, – усмехнулся он чуть позже, – замок-то с сюрпризом, благо у одного мастера учились… – негромкий щелчок ещё через минуту, и проход был свободен.

– Было бы удивительно, будь все иначе, – улыбнулся Кэл. – Я бы и дверь не стал слишком резко открывать, кто знает, что там за ней.

– Ты прав, – но за дверью их ничего не поджидало, кроме очередных защитных рун.

– Здесь явно давно никого не было, – отметил Кэолэн. – Приличный слой пыли, чего Киллиан бы никогда не допустил, и переполненный автоответчик.

– В последний раз они выходили на связь месяц назад, если ты помнишь, – Рей осмотрелся и пошёл прямым ходом к кабинету, знакомому по прошлым посещениям.

– Но это не значит, что они пропали тогда же, – пожал плечами Кэл, идя следом. – А вот здесь ничего не изменилось, то же безумие, льющееся со всех стен. Русалки, правда? Здесь и нормальных водоемов рядом нет. Гоблин? Это же сказки. Что на столе?

– Сказки, не сказки, а кое-кого и мы с тобой встречали, знакомого только по легендам, – Рейвен перебирал разложенные листы, какие-то откладывая сразу, какие-то внимательно изучая.

– Встречали, – согласился Кэолэн, – но это были легенды, а не сказки, как здесь. Интересно… Ты знал, что команда собирала информацию на меня? Очень подробную, кое-что из этого я и не помню.

– Что? – Рей резко развернулся к собеседнику.

– Главу этой шайки тогда сильно дёрнуло то, что мы оказались лучше, стоило ожидать чего-то такого. Впрочем, главного, того, что именно связывает меня и твою семью, – Кэл коснулся амулета, – он так и не узнал. Хотя докопаться до того, что я отчасти виноват в смерти твоего прадеда, смог, прости, но тот был очень скверным человеком.

– Я знаю, не все мои предки адекватно воспринимали окружающий мир и тебя в том числе, – вздохнул Рейвен, снова возвращаясь к бумагам. – Идиоты, зачем копать под своих же коллег, что бы им это дало?

– Я не их коллега, Рейвен, я одна из тварей, которых они уничтожают, пусть ты так и не думаешь. Но это не так и важно. В местном недолесе встречаются лесовицы, оказывается, но они не опасны, разве что развлекут да немного жизненной силы позаимствуют. Кажется, нашёл… Семеро пропавших в предгорьях, один из братьев Киллиана говорил с их семьями, но на стене только несколько фактов, нужно найти подробности, если они, конечно, есть, – Кэолэн осмотрел весьма загроможденную бумагами комнату: здесь явно работал фанат, если не сказать фанатик своего дела.

– Да, есть кое-что интересное, – Рей передал ему несколько скреплённых листов.

– Я думал, они по одному пропадали, тогда выбор тварей был бы обширнее, – задумчиво протянул Кэл, пробегая глазами текст, – а тут сразу отряд. Спелеологи – это кто вообще?

– Учёные, изучающие пещеры. Техника безопасности у них вбита на подкорку, так что банально заблудиться они не могли, да и связь с «большой землёй» была. Пропали, и всё, разом.

– Значит, или у нас целый выводок тварей, или что-то настолько мощное, что может уничтожить отряд достаточно сильных людей за раз. Мне это совершенно не нравится, Рей. Нужно найти больше подробностей, прежде чем лезть туда. Отправь запрос в гильдию о подробностях заданий местных наёмников, нужно знать, на кого они охотились.

– Мне тоже. Кстати, тут есть попытки понять, кто это мог быть, – Рейвен протянул духу ещё пачку листов, – разные твари, и из легенд, и просто сильные, встречающиеся в этих краях, но запрос я всё равно отправлю.

– За как можно больший период, – попросил Кэолэн, – а я посмотрю эту макулатуру или лучше заберу с собой, поспешные действия сейчас – явно не наш выбор.

– Забирай, конечно, очертя голову лезть не будем, – Рей осмотрелся, прикидывая, что ещё может пригодиться, и, не найдя ничего полезного, начал помогать Кэлу складывать документы.

– Стоит осмотреть их оружейную, – когда все необходимое уже было собрано в весьма объёмную папку, сказал дух. – Конечно, мы не видели, что они там хранили, но, может, удастся хоть предположить, что взяли с собой.

– Вот там тебе точно придётся разбираться с замком, – хмыкнул Рейвен. – Оружие мы храним на совесть.

– Расплавлю, едва ли они ждали в гости кого-то с умением, подобным моему. Так, вроде собрали всё, – он огляделся, пытаясь понять, не осталось ли чего-то полезного среди бумажного хлама Киллиана, – пошли вскрывать оружейную.

– Пошли.

Где та находится, выяснили методом исключения, да и по прошлому посещению помнили, куда их старались не пускать. Подвал – не лучшее место, но если обеспечить необходимые условия, то всё же сойдёт. Замок был достаточно вычурным, да ещё и с явным секретом, так что первое, что сделал Кэолэн – это попросил Рейвена отойти в сторону. После того, как металл тягучими каплями скатился по двери и та отошла чуть в сторону, он и сам отпрыгнул под защиту стены, и не зря. Крупная дробь прошила дерево и влетела в противоположную стену, если Кэл не ошибся, то в этом заряде было не только холодное железо, но и парочка весьма неприятных сюрпризов вроде яда и аконита.

– Можно попробовать зайти, только очень осторожно.

– Паранойя – профессиональное заболевание, – буркнул Рейвен, покосившись на стену. – Они там что, меч короля Артура хранят?

– У каждого свои секреты, и наёмники лучше других стараются их сохранить. То, что мы к этому относимся слишком легко – скорее, аномалия, – Кэолэн осторожно пошел вперёд, слушая, как обломки дерева шуршат под ногами, и стараясь не пропустить иной звук, тот, что может предупредить об очередной опасности. Но ничего не уловил, так что всё же решился спуститься по крепким, явно недавно подновленным ступеням. – Осторожно, Рей, на пятой растяжка, не знаю, что она запускает, но не хочу проверять.

– Спасибо… Хороший арсенал, однако, хотя на пятерых-то – вполне, – мужчина с искренним интересом осмотрел стойки и шкафы с разнокалиберным холодным оружием.

– По мне, так излишне, и слишком много трофеев, – Кэл взял один из тонких костяных стилетов. – Здесь кости такого количества тварей, и не все они заслуживали подобного, Рейвен, кому могла помешать малышка кикиморка? Она же безвредна… Иногда я ненавижу людей. Прости, любовь моя.

– Всё нормально, таких представителей рода человеческого я сам с трудом перевариваю, помнишь же, что тут было, когда мы здесь останавливались. Не знаю, что за тварь тут хозяйничает, но явно не из простых, раз они так загорелись идеей её достать.

– Они явно брали задания в обход гильдии, иначе не смогли бы собрать такую коллекцию. Что ж, я не сильно расстроюсь, если эта тяга к собирательству их и погубила. Так, холодное оружие почти всё на месте, кроме основного, – Кэолэн указал на несколько пустых стоек, – как раз подходит к тому, с чем они таскались за нами в прошлый раз. Больше ничего особенного, несколько фиалов с зельями ополовинено, но это могло случиться и раньше. В итоге здесь мы подсказок не нашли.

– Жажда наживы застит глаза, – вздохнул Рейвен. – Пойдём найдём того, кто подал запрос в гильдию, нужные нам данные лучше получать лично.

– Ты знаешь, где его искать? – уточнил Кэолэн, в прошлый раз он как-то пропустил этот момент.

– Я знаю административное здание, где он обитает, а там разберёмся.

– Тогда вперёд, – Кэл поспешил вверх по лестнице, не забывая, впрочем, про растяжку: ему не терпелось покинуть этот склеп, иначе и не скажешь.

Рейвен последовал за ним.

В доме они не задержались, аккуратно закрыв замок теми же отмычками, и направились в центр города – искать того, кто контактировал с гильдией и, возможно, подкидывал задания местной команде наёмников. Их визиту были не рады, настолько явно и совершенно не скрывая этого, что становилось даже интересно, столько всего сомнительного здесь происходило. Рейвен не спешил высказывать свои подозрения об идущих в обход гильдии заказах, хотя это не уменьшило настороженности, а уж в получении нужной сводки о том, чем занимались наемники для города, им вообще хотели отказать, на что Рей показал пришедшее им письмо от вышестоящего начальства с указанием разобраться, что случилось, и чиновник с явным неудовольствием всё-таки выдал нужную информацию. В ней явно были пробелы, но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, оставалось только смириться и поискать информацию в иных источниках.

– Милое местечко, – мрачно выдал Рейвен, вернувшись за руль, – и команда ему под стать. Ладно, предлагаю наведаться в общественную библиотеку, изучить подшивки газет и покопаться там же в сети, будем заполнять пробелы по датам.

– Ты пропустил пункт с обедом, – улыбнулся Кэл: мрачность Рейвена вызывала желание успокоить его, заставить отвлечься.

– Я ещё не голоден, – покачал головой тот, – но если ты хочешь…

– Хочу, но не есть. Хотя с этим мы все же подождём до вечера, поехали на кладбище знаний.

Рей только хмыкнул, копаясь в навигаторе.

– Ага, не так далеко. Остаётся надеяться, что мы не застрянем там до того же вечера.

– С тем количеством костей, что мы нашли, я бы не надеялся.

Рейвен тяжело вздохнул и влился в поток автомобилей.

Библиотека оказалась величественным зданием старой постройки. Здесь мужчинам, можно сказать, повезло: дежурный работник – сухонький старичок с внимательным взглядом выслушал их и, кивнув своим мыслям, указал на несколько стеллажей с нужной периодикой и, поманив за собой Кэла, пошёл куда-то вглубь, оставив Рея разбираться в подшивках.

– Вы хотели мне что-то показать? – негромко уточнил Кэолэн, боясь потеряться среди полок.

– Да, хотел, – библиотекарь достал с полки одну из книг. – Этот фолиант, практически энциклопедию всех известных тварей нашего мира последним брал один из наёмников, живущих в нашем городе, как раз за несколько дней до того, как пропала вся команда, и он был весьма довольным, когда его возвращал. Я знаю, что вас послали на поиски, у меня дочь в администрации работает, приносит все свежие сплетни и новости, – старичок криво улыбнулся. – Может быть, поймёте, кого именно они искали – эта книга особой популярностью не пользуется, а если какую-то статью изучали подробнее остальных, это будет видно по листам.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Кэолэн: такая подсказка была настоящей удачей, – вы очень помогли.

Дух улыбнулся собеседнику, забирая книгу, и поспешил к Рейвену: лучше изучать информацию, находясь рядом, так удобнее ею обмениваться, да к тому же гораздо спокойнее. Пока он ходил, Рей успел закопаться в газеты, пролистывая хронику происшествий в этих местах. Кэл уселся рядом и открыл энциклопедию.

Следующие несколько часов прошли под шорох страниц и периодическое хмыканье обоих мужчин. Информации было много, Рейвену казалось, что за последние годы вокруг города кого только не было, здесь встречались такие твари, которых давно уже не видели в других местах, как безобидные, так и поразительно зубастые. Кэолэн же с интересом читал книгу, забыв, что вообще-то должен был там что-то искать, его увлекли описания, пусть и не всегда точные, и слог автора, он даже предположил, что написал фолиант не человек: слишком уж глубоко описывались правила его мира, а не того, где жили обычные люди.

Наконец Рей закрыл последнюю из выданных ему папок с газетами, потёр глаза и покосился на увлечённого Кэла. Решив не мешать ему, мужчина откинулся на спинку стула и попробовал структурировать в голове всё узнанное. Он не мог сделать однозначный вывод о том существе, на которое отправились охотиться наёмники, но смог заполнить пробелы в выданном связным отчёте. Картина получалась не очень приятной, и стоило бы позаботиться о том, чтобы в гильдии обо всём узнали. Пожалуй, нужно будет этим заняться, как только они вернутся в гостиницу, решил Рей.

– Молодые люди, – раздался тихий голос, – мы уже закрываемся, вам стоит прийти завтра.

Кэолэн неохотно закрыл книгу, которую почти успел дочитать, но всё же оставалось ещё несколько непросмотренных статей.

– Оставьте на столе, – попросил библиотекарь, уходя прочь, чтобы предупредить других задержавшихся посетителей.

– Нашёл что-нибудь полезное? – тихо поинтересовался Рейвен, проходя к выходу. – Так увлечённо читал…

– Смотря для чего полезное. Если лично для меня, то эта книга – настоящий клад, в ней так много того, о чём я только краем уха слышал, а вот насчёт нашего дела… Есть несколько статей, которые явно недавно изучали: об оборотнях-змеях, гарпиях, ночных охотниках, их ещё с вампирами путают, о василиске, но на что из всего этого собиралась охотиться команда, я не знаю.

– Василиске? – вскинул брови Рейвен. – Я думал, их уже не осталось, слишком опасны. Ладно, завтра вернёмся сюда ещё раз, хочу ещё кое-где покопаться и тоже посмотрю этот фолиант.

– Они достаточно хорошо прячутся, – пожал плечами Кэл, – и не нуждаются в людях как в пище, поэтому вполне могут ещё где-то и существовать.

– Ты прав, – вздохнул Рей. – А остальные, насколько я знаю, задавят количеством, ибо против слаженной стаи особо не попрёшь. Так, сейчас предлагаю поужинать, потом нужно будет написать отчёт о происходящем в гильдию, пока в памяти всё свежо, и я весь твой.

– Отчёт может и подождать до того, как мы здесь закончим… Всё, не начинай убеждать, сдаюсь перед твоей ответственностью. Пойдём искать место для ужина или в гостиницу?

– Тут кафе неподалёку, а мы сегодня без обеда.

– Будем считать, что сегодня в большем почёте духовная пища.

Так, перекидываясь репликами, мужчины всё-таки дошли до кафе, а потом вернулись в гостиницу. Рейвен занялся составлением письма – кляузничать было не в его правилах, но слишком уж паршиво всё выглядело, оставлять это как есть Рею не позволяла совесть, – а Кэл занялся пересмотром забранных у местных наёмников документов. После того, как он внимательно изучил каждый лист, прочитал даже сделанные самым мелким почерком заметки на полях, единственный вывод, который он мог сделать – команда до последнего не знала, на кого именно собирается охотиться. Здесь ему попался почти тот же список, что в статьях в книге, кроме оборотней-змей, их Киллиан исключил, пусть и нигде не было упоминания, почему.

Закончив с этой частью работы, мужчины наконец смогли уделить время друг другу. Тепло и ласка, тихие стоны и негромкие слова – всё как всегда, но этого мало, хочется остановить бег времени, не думать о завтрашнем дне, жить и любить только здесь и сейчас. Они уснули уже глубоко за полночь, борясь со сном до последнего: постоянно казалось, будто что-то не сказали, не доласкали, упустили нечто, бесконечно важное.

Утро началось с ответа гильдии: им обещали, что вскоре в город прибудет проверяющий, чтобы убедиться в правильности выводов Рейвена и принять решение относительно местной команды и связного. Рей удовлетворённо хмыкнул, прочитав письмо, и начал собираться: они хотели прийти к открытию библиотеки, чтобы успеть как можно больше, но Кэолэн всё же затащил спутника в кафе, но скорее из-за того, что хотел побыть ещё немного рядом с Рейвеном до того, как дела вновь заберут всё их время. Тот, в общем-то, не возражал, поэтому мужчины ещё немного почувствовали, что они просто отдыхают и наслаждаются жизнью и обществом друг друга, и всё-таки добрались до знакомого здания.

Библиотекарь при их появлении только улыбнулся и сразу вручил Кэлу вчерашний фолиант, а потом вместе с Рейвеном занялся подбором нужной наёмнику периодики. Дух с удовольствием вернулся к книге, стараясь как можно быстрее дочитать оставшиеся части, чтобы потом позволить Рейвену изучить заинтересовавшие Киллиана статьи. Рей, усевшись рядом с охапкой газет и несколькими журналами, тоже зарылся в них с головой, периодически что-то откладывая, но не закрывая.

– Тебе помочь? – Кэл закончил чтение и придвинулся чуть ближе к спутнику. – Искать всё, что могло бы подтвердить обитание хоть одной из списка тварей рядом с городом?

– Да, пожалуйста, эту стопку я ещё не трогал, – благодарно улыбнулся Рейвен. – Оказывается, в этих горах и раньше пропадали люди, кого-то находили живым, кого-то – погибшим, но были и пропавшие бесследно, считается, что они просто заблудились в сети пещер. Причём все – местные, то есть о том, что делать, чтобы этого не случилось, теоретически знают, – поделился уже найденной информацией он. – На тварей никто не думал, кстати.

– Списывали на случайность? – немного удивился Кэл.

– Да. Мол, в горах никого никогда не видели.

– А те, кто видели, уже не смогли рассказать, – усмехнулся дух и подтянул к себе непросмотренные документы.

– Тоже верно. В общем-то, в этом Киллиан был прав, отмеченные им твари вполне подходят, – и Рей снова занялся просмотром газет.

Но даже изучив кипу статей, они не смогли найти ничего, что дало бы ответы. Настолько хитрые твари, не попадающиеся на глаза людям, были настоящей редкостью, так что Кэл даже задумался, а не послужил ли причиной смертей какой-нибудь газ в сети пещер или обвалы. Но спелеологи же… Неужели они бы не предположили чего-нибудь подобного и не подстраховались? С другой стороны, люди порой слишком надеются на свои знания и делают ошибки.

– Ты нашёл что-нибудь ещё? – Кэолэн убрал в сторону последний журнал, как раз со спелеологическим уклоном, и потянулся, прогоняя лёгкую скованность от долгой неподвижности. – Кто бы ни прятался в горах, он очень хорошо скрывается, я бы ещё гарпий исключил, летающую тварь бы точно кто-то да заметил.

– Согласен, – Рей покрутил головой, разминая затёкшую шею. – Ну что, каков теперь план действий?

– Мы не сможем долго тянуть с этим, нужно разобраться, пусть и опасно лезть в горы, не зная, кто тебе противостоит. Нужно найти, что убивает оставшихся в списке тварей, раздобыть всё это, если придётся, позаимствовать у команды, а потом идти и верить, что у нас получится выбраться из этой ситуации невредимыми.

– В этой почти энциклопедии есть что-нибудь полезное? Оборотни – понятно, с ночными охотниками я уже сталкивался, с василиском – нет, а ты?

– С василиском – было дело, – кивнул Кэл, – давно, как раз при твоём прадеде. Мой огонь на него не действует, а на меня – его взгляд, но тогда мы десять человек там оставили, словно дань какую-то, сами еле ноги унесли, думал, прибью твоего предка прямо на выходе из леса, но амулет не позволил. Охотники – мелкие и в одиночку совсем не опасные, вот только нападают всегда скопом, но убить можно – холодной сталью, да и огнём тоже.

– Хоть какая-то хорошая новость, – невесело улыбнулся Рейвен. – Значит, возвращаемся к наёмникам пошуршать по закромам, пока комиссия не явилась и дом не запечатала?

– Да, первым делом туда, я видел у них несколько интересных настоев, которые могут замедлить василиска, и ловушку, которая пригодится при встрече с ночными охотниками.

– Тогда идём, книгу я перечитывать не буду, понадеюсь на твою отличную память.

– Там очень много интересного, жаль, что у нас нет времени на её более вдумчивое изучение, тебе не помешали бы такие знания, – Кэл поднялся со своего места и привлёк внимание библиотекаря.

– Можно будет после этих поисков наведаться сюда, – Рею было интересно узнавать новое, но и затягивать с их работой не стоило.

– Если не будет нового дела, обязательно, – дух улыбнулся: его явно воодушевила подобная перспектива.

Подошедший библиотекарь поинтересовался, что хотели уважаемые посетители, и, получив ответ, что те на сегодня закончили, попрощался и начал наводить порядок. Мужчины же, в свою очередь пожелав ему всего хорошего, ушли: сейчас им стоило торопиться, ведь другого арсенала рядом не было, так что они покинули библиотеку, спеша к дому наемников.

Верные отмычки снова не подвели, про растяжку на ступеньках помнили оба, так что в подвал попали быстро.

– Вот, смотри, – пока Рейвен колдовал над ловушкой, Кэл достал ещё в прошлый раз заинтересовавшие его фиалы, как раз те, что были частично пусты, – это может помочь нам, если в пещерах василиск, но есть одна проблема: все три вещества нужно будет смешать уже на месте, рядом с разъярённой тварью. Так что я всё ещё надеюсь, что это не он.

– Пропорции? – прагматично поинтересовался Рейвен. – И что это с этой гадостью делать, если нам настолько не повезёт?

– В равных частях, возьмём с собой уже отмеренное количество. Делать… Смешать и бросить, можно под лапы, можно на тушку.

– А перед этим подобраться так, чтобы он нас не заметил. Лучше бы это были ночные охотники, – вздохнул Рей, – или другие хоть относительно знакомые твари. Так, оружия нам своего хватит, получается, здесь всё?

– Подожди минуту, стекла у нас с собой тоже нет, так что я лучше всё приготовлю здесь, – Кэолэн весьма сноровисто перелил часть жидкостей в специальные пробирки и взял пустой бутылёк с широким горлом, чтобы в случае чего было удобнее смешивать. – Вот теперь всё.

– Вернёмся в гостиницу за оружием, – кивнул Рей, – и вперёд.

– Может, стоит подождать до утра? – с сомнением предложил Кэолэн. – Днём у нас будет больше шансов, пусть в пещерах и вечная темнота.

– Не думаю, что мы прямо сегодня кого-нибудь найдём. Я предлагаю сходить на разведку – недалеко, поискать что-то, что укажет на нужную тварь, ведь не растворяется же она в воздухе, – возразил Рейвен.

– Если только действительно недалеко, – Кэл прекрасно помнил, что такое разозлённый василиск, и не хотел бы с ним столкнуться на закате. Собственно, и среди белого дня не хотел, хотя, даже не попадая под солнечный свет, тот всё же был бы хоть немного замедлен, да и ночные охотники не были хорошей компанией в приближающихся сумерках.

– Конечно, пропасть, как те спелеологи или местная команда, я не хочу.

– А уж как я этого не хочу, – негромко сказал Кэл. – Давай тогда проедем столько, сколько возможно. Кстати, Рей, мы не заглядывали в гараж команды, если они уехали на квадроциклах, то это нам поможет определить точное место, куда они направились.

– Отличная мысль. Идём.

В гараже было пусто, если не считать разобранного авто.

– Что ж, у нас есть ещё одна подсказка, – невесело улыбнулся Кэолэн. – Во всяком случае, они собирались достаточно далеко от дома, раз взяли транспорт, а значит, тварь действительно живёт в тех пещерах, а не перехватывает стремящихся туда где-то на подходах.

Этот и следующий день мужчины обследовали те самые пещеры в поисках чего-то необычного и выбивающегося из обычной для этих мест картины. С тварями всё как-то не складывалось, словно те были невидимками, а вот транспорт они нашли – примерно к полудню второго дня у дальнего входа в пещеры. Его не особо прятали, да и явно не собирались оставлять надолго, также здесь нашлись личные вещи наёмников, видимо, те решили охотиться налегке.

– Интересно… – протянул Рейвен, смотря на всё это. – Похоже, именно этот путь нам и нужен. Кэл, всё наготове?

– Да, хотя я и не знаю, к чему готовиться.

– Ко всему сразу. Иди сюда, – Рей в очередной раз заткнул внутренний голос, вопивший, что зря они во всё это ввязались, и обнял Кэолэна, набираясь решимости снова войти под мрачные своды. – Я люблю тебя, – серьёзно добавил он, подкрепляя слова поцелуем.

– Как и я тебя, – тихо сказал Кэл. – Всё будет хорошо, тебе не о чем волноваться, мы со стольким справились вместе, справимся и с этим.

– Да, – ещё немного постоять рядом, чувствуя тепло, и неохотно отстраниться. – Идём.

– Держись за мной, – попросил Кэолэн, – если это действительно василиск, то я не хочу, чтобы ты превратился в камень.

– Конечно.

После примерно получаса осторожного продвижения вперёд Кэл замер. Рейвен, поведя фонариком, тоже застыл, увидев то, что заставило духа остановиться.

– Ты прав, с нашей удачей что-то случилось, – прошептал Кэолэн, вглядываясь в застывшие фигуры: кто-то в страхе, кто-то, напротив, пытаясь напасть. Здесь была вся команда наёмников и, кажется, несколько спелеологов. – Я не чувствую присутствия василиска, а значит, у нас есть время здесь осмотреться. Держи, – дух передал Рейвену зелья и пустой бутылёк. – Ты должен оставаться за моей спиной, – повторил Кэл, тревожно заглядывая в глаза спутнику: он знал, какая страшная мощь им будет противостоять, и боялся того, что Рей пострадает, о себе в этот момент он совершенно не думал. – После того, как ты смешаешь зелье, оно сохранит свои свойства не дольше десяти секунд, за это время нужно успеть воспользоваться им. А я отвлеку тварь на себя.

– Главное, не подходи слишком близко, – тихо попросил Рейвен. – Мы справимся.

– Конечно. Пойдём.

Кэолэн осторожно пошел вперёд, обходя замершие фигуры и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Эта настороженность ему помогла: минут через десять он снова остановился – послышался негромкий перестук камней. Это мог быть и просто небольшой камнепад, они слышали такое прежде, когда прочёсывали другие пещеры, но что-то мешало в это поверить. Дух сделал знак спутнику остановиться, а сам осторожно, почти беззвучно пошёл вперед, туда, где звук становился всё громче.

Василиск ел: наверное, одна из каменных фигур казалась ему более вкусной, чем простая порода. Увидев его уродливую морду с прищуренными глазами, Кэл осторожно начал отступать обратно: нужно было решить, как действовать дальше – отступать, понятно, они не будут, но и бросаться вперёд… Он задел стену – совсем немного, но, как оказалось, достаточно, чтобы мелкие камушки звонким перестуком покатились по полу. Тварь удивленно свистнула и вскинулась, выискивая возможную опасность. Кэолэн застыл, надеясь, что с такого расстояния в темноте сможет остаться незамеченным. Когда недодракон ринулся вперёд, распушив острые перья на шее, дух понял, что не вышло, и мгновенно выхватил оружие.

– Рей, пора! – успел крикнуть он, прежде чем мощный удар хвоста, пришедшийся на меч, откинул его назад, ближе к Рейвену.

Рей мысленно поблагодарил Кэла за его огненную суть: яркие всполохи давали достаточно света, чтобы не промахнуться мимо склянки, наливая в неё подготовленные составы. Закончив и осторожно выглянув из-за угла, наёмник сначала нашёл взглядом защищавшегося Кэолэна и только потом – атакующую тварь. Прикинув, куда двинется василиск в следующую секунду, Рейвен размахнулся и швырнул бутылёк, сразу же прячась обратно. Раздался звон разбитого стекла и рёв. Василиск был ослаблен зельем, но от этого не перестал быть огромной тварью, гораздо большей, чем Кэолэн, которому и так уже досталось. Рей не видел, что происходило, только слышал, как бьётся о стены василиск, вымещая ярость, как сыплются со свода камни, а потом наступила тишина: не было сиплого дыхания, которое до этого казалось особенно громким.

– Рей, все в порядке, – Кэл говорил тихо и почему-то не спешил выйти к человеку, – можешь подойти сюда.

Дух сидел у стены и казался каким-то странным, словно бы сломанным, обессиленным. Рядом лежал его меч, и он явно был не в зелёной крови василиска, так оплавляет оружие огонь.

– Кэл? – Рейвен подлетел к нему и опустился на пол, лихорадочно осматривая духа в слабом свете фонарика. – Что с тобой, он тебя зацепил?

– Я сам себя… – Кэолэн закашлялся, его дыхание вырывалось из груди со странными хрипами, заставляющими Рея начать паниковать. – Добил тварь и не успел отойти, – пояснять было лишним: пока василиск бился в конвульсиях, умирая, он умудрился несколько раз отправить Кэла в стену, и в один из этих полётов дух напоролся на свой собственный меч. – Всегда знал, что эта штука меня прикончит.

– Подожди, как прикончит? Нет, не умирай! – Рейвен, не желая верить в худшее, дёрнул рукав, освобождая запястье, и нашарил нож. – Сейчас, я всё сделаю…

– Остановись, – Кэл тепло улыбнулся, – сейчас ты уже ничего не сделаешь… – голос прервался, и для того, чтобы продолжить говорить, духу явно пришлось собрать все оставшиеся силы. – Но ты должен заставить меня вспомнить. Пожалуйста, заставь меня вспомнить, как я тебя люблю, – по всему телу Кэолэна заплясали языки пламени, но не того, что видел Рей в бою, а иного, такого обжигающе горячего, что даже рядом находиться было почти невозможно. – Обещай, что заставишь меня вспомнить, – Кэлу было важно услышать ответ, только ради него он сдерживал свою стихию, что мечтала избавить его от боли, – или сделаешь всё, чтобы я полюбил тебя снова.

– Да, я обещаю, – тихо ответил Рейвен, сдерживая желание прижать возлюбленного к груди. – Я люблю тебя, Кэл, и буду любить всегда.

Кэолэн улыбнулся, грустно и спокойно, прежде чем исчезнуть во вспышке пламени, оставив только амулет на оплавленном камне – то, что притянет его обратно, когда придёт время, а Рейвен застыл, чувствуя, как горячо стало под закрытыми веками. Из семейных хроник он знал, что Кэолэн вернётся через сутки, нужно будет только зажечь хотя бы небольшой огонёк и положить рядом этот чёртов амулет, но это будет не совсем Кэл. Нет, внешне ничего не изменится, большая часть приобретённых им знаний и умений никуда не пропадёт, но вот со стороны эмоций и привязанностей… Чистый лист, ни хороших воспоминаний, ни плохих, дух не просто так просил заставить его вспомнить их любовь. Рей прерывисто вздохнул и, подхватив цепочку с горячего камня, сжал амулет в ладони, черпая в этом силу жить дальше.

Мужчина добросовестно отснял тушу василиска и найденные ими окаменевшие тела, дошёл до машины и отправил в гильдию письмо с указанием места, где всё это находится. Здесь его больше ничего не держало. Было бы неплохо прочитать всё-таки ту книгу, но это точно не сейчас – сейчас ему нужно заехать в гостиницу за вещами и домой, остаться в одиночестве и попробовать хоть немного смириться с произошедшим.

В родной город Рейвен вернулся уже глубоким вечером. Без аппетита поужинав, он рухнул на слишком широкую для него одного кровать и уткнулся в подушку, пахнувшую Кэлом. Как же он будет без возможности обнять, без разговоров обо всём, без тепла рядом? Тогда, почти четыре года назад, Кэолэн долго не верил, что нужен не только как помощник-охранник-живое оружие, что он просто дорог как обычный человек, которому полностью доверяешь. Получится ли убедить его в этом снова, особенно помня, как им было хорошо, и не перегибая палку, не настаивая, не пытаясь надавить? Нет, нельзя сомневаться, он сделает всё возможное. На этой мысли уставший Рейвен уснул.

На следующий день Рейвен, убедившись, что почти настало нужное время, зажёг небольшую свечу, поставил её на пол, положил рядом амулет и сел за стол, приготовившись ждать возвращения огненного духа. Около свечи появилась яркая ящерка не больше ладони размером, сразу попав в круг цепочки с амулетом, уже сейчас несвободная. Рей никогда не видел Кэолэна в одном из его природных обличий и теперь как заворожённый смотрел на любопытную мордочку с чёрными бусинами глаз. Но вот существо, которое совершенно не хотелось причислять к тварям, тем более, самым опасным, замерло, а потом начало метаться в клетке заклинаний, не понимая, что этим только сильнее затягивает силки. Наконец саламандра смирилась и перетекла в иную форму, такую знакомую Рейвену, что с трудом удалось остаться на месте, напоминая себе, что это всё же не тот Кэл, к которому он привык, и не нужно торопить события, рискуя оттолкнуть этим.

– Очередной человек, считающий, что может укротить огонь, – дух улыбался недобро, словно прикидывал, как скорее освободить себя от представителя семьи, когда-то поймавшей его в ловушку, – посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Моё имя Кэолэн, но ты, должно быть, знаешь об этом.

– Да, знаю. Здравствуй, Кэолэн, меня зовут Рейвен, – мужчине больших трудов стоило говорить спокойно, но он справился. – Тебе нужно что-нибудь для адаптации?

– Можешь налить мне молока с мёдом, – осторожно предложил Кэл, словно пытаясь понять, насколько новый знакомый готов идти у него на поводу: обычно духам давали подношения только за дело, а не потому, что они того хотели, – и дать другую одежду, а то эти лохмотья видел ещё твой много раз прадед.

– Конечно, – Рей встал и, указав на шкаф, добавил: – Выбирай, что больше понравится, я сейчас, – и ушёл на кухню.

Было почти физически больно слышать равнодушный голос Кэла, но размеренные привычные действия немного успокаивали, так что обратно Рейвен вернулся с любимой огромной кружкой духа и вполне взявшим себя в руки. Кэолэн как раз заканчивал переодеваться: даже не помня ничего, он выбрал свои самые любимые вещи и даже не взглянул в зеркало – духу неважно, как он выглядит в человеческом обличии.

– Это мне? – с лёгким удивлением сказал, он кивнув на кружку в руках Рейвена.

– Да, ты же попросил, – мужчина подошёл ближе и протянул ему свою ношу, – и я знаю, что ты любишь этот напиток.

– Не из семейных хроник, – полувопросительно выдал Кэл и, не дожидаясь ответа, забрал кружку и сделал несколько быстрых глотков: после появления в этом мире всегда чувствовалась слабость.

– Я знаю тебя больше четырёх лет, – Рейвен отвёл взгляд и, подхватив свечу с пола, осторожно поставил её на стол, не спеша тушить. – Тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё?

– Если ты знаешь меня, то должен знать и ответ на свой вопрос, – хмыкнул Кэл, но, видимо, решив не провоцировать заметно подавленного человека, спросил: – Как я умер?

– Василиск. В горячке боя под его ударами ты напоролся на собственный меч, – Рей говорил безэмоционально, не желая показывать своего истинного к этому отношения, не сейчас. – Тварь мертва, но ты пережил её ненадолго. Можешь пользоваться любой техникой в доме, знания должны были остаться, для отдыха – диван, – Рейвен указал на нужное место, – а я ненадолго уйду в местную гильдию.

– Так и знал, что собственное оружие меня прикончит, – негромко буркнул Кэл, огляделся и после короткой заминки устроился на диване. Вот только там было некомфортно, возникло странное ощущение, что прежде он спал не здесь, а где-то в более удобном месте. – Удачно сходить.

Рейвен бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, но промолчал и вышел из комнаты. Кэолэн прислушивался к тому, как он собирался, стараясь не двигаться, да и вообще сделать вид, что уснул, но стоило только хлопнуть двери, как дух вскочил и поспешил внимательнее оглядеться в своем новом-старом жилище. Знания о мире действительно сохранялись, при взгляде на каждый предмет быта всплывало воспоминание, что это такое, для чего нужно и как им пользоваться. Обойдя всю квартиру, Кэл допил молоко, отметив про себя, что пропорции были именно теми, как он любил, а не теми, как «нужно», и вернулся в одну из комнат. Стоявшая там широкая для одного кровать чем-то царапала по краю сознания, и Кэолэн, повинуясь порыву, присел на край, а потом и вовсе лёг, чувствуя себя на редкость комфортно. Это место явно лучше подходило для сна, Кэл зевнул и, свернувшись в клубочек, закрыл глаза: уходить не хотелось, а человек переживёт как-нибудь.

Рейвен же сидел в машине, стараясь настроиться на предстоящий разговор. Дело в том, что с утра ему пришёл вызов – предлагалось лично предоставить информацию о том, что происходило в процессе выполнения последнего задания. Своим запросом и отчётом он практически разворошил осиное гнездо – столько всего всплыло за всего один день проверки…

В отделении гильдии Рей задержался до позднего вечера, а дома его встретила тишина: возможно, Кэолэн еще спал, а может, не знал, что стоит делать, или не хотел встречать почти незнакомого человека. Рейвен по возможности тихо повозился на кухне и вернулся в комнату, застыв на пороге. Света фонаря за окном хватало для того, чтобы разглядеть Кэолэна, который спал на привычном месте, явно немного замёрзнув, и морщился – видимо, ему снилось что-то не очень приятное. Рей, вздохнув, достал из шкафа толстый плед, накрыл духа – тот улёгся чуть свободнее, расслабившись, – а затем, не раздеваясь, тоже вытянулся на кровати на некотором расстоянии от Кэла и закрыл глаза, с трудом подавив желание обнять его. Воцарилась тишина.

Дух спал. Переход из мира огня в этот, слишком холодный, выматывал и лишал сил, так что он стремился как мог сохранить их – сном, молоком с мёдом и необходимостью греться о любой источник тепла. На этот раз им стал Рейвен, об этом, впрочем, Кэл не догадывался до утра, да и потом практичность и лень заставили его остаться на месте. Он не мыслил человеческими категориями, ещё нет, для него мужчина рядом был всего лишь теплом, и раз он не возражал… Кэолэн глубоко вздохнул и вновь закрыл глаза, засыпая.

Проснувшийся Рей, осознав, что они, как и прежде, лежат обнявшись, на какую-то долю секунды приободрился, но быстро вспомнил, что Кэл просто мёрзнет, и постарался не двигаться как можно дольше, чтобы сохранить это ощущение. «Похоже, всё будет сложнее, чем я думал, – констатировал он, – а ведь скоро зима».

Солнце уже порядком поднялось над горизонтом, когда Кэл наконец открыл глаза, понимая, что наконец готов разобраться в том, что происходило с ним в этом мире.

– Ты всегда меня грел? – с интересом спросил он у Рейвена, который все ещё был рядом.

– Первые месяцы – нет, – тихо ответил тот.

– Потому что я пытался тебя угробить при любом удобном случае? Я, кстати, ещё не уверен, что не стоит попытаться опять, – честно признался Кэолэн.

– Да. Никогда не понимал, зачем. Ну, угробишь, подстроив несчастный случай, снова переродишься, только у кого-то из моей родни, и всё сначала. Смысл?

– Вы когда-нибудь кончитесь, а я освобожусь, – хищно улыбнулся Кэл. – Да и амулет не придёт к каждому, в ком кровь твоего рода, только к принадлежащим основной ветви. К тому же всегда есть шанс, что очередной владелец откажется от такой мороки и отпустит меня.

Рейвен промолчал, осторожно выпутавшись из рук духа, и, грустно на него посмотрев, вышел из комнаты. Было горько слышать такие слова, но мужчина понимал, что ожидать чего-то другого глупо, так что остаётся только набраться терпения и попытаться не доверять Кэлу так безоглядно, как раньше. Дух достаточно прожил среди людей, пусть и не помнил всего произошедшего с ним, но того, что осталось, хватало, чтобы понять – человек разочарован, словно ждал совсем иного ответа. Кэолэну вдруг подумалось, кем же они были друг другу, если Рейвен так реагирует? А Рей занялся обычной утренней рутиной: привести себя в порядок, приготовить завтрак – телесная оболочка огненного духа всё же требовала обычной пищи, – параллельно просмотреть новости и проверить почту. Пока всё было тихо, их никуда не отправляли – то ли большая часть тварей затаилась, чувствуя приближение холодов, то ли им дали отдохнуть после всего произошедшего.

– Значит, ты наёмник, как и большинство из твоей семьи, – Кэл появился неслышно и не спешил заходить на кухню, словно ожидая, что его прогонят: всё ещё не зная границ, которые установил Рей, он чувствовал себя неловко, – и нас будет ждать бесконечная череда боёв и скучных поездок. Почему вы всегда выбираете эту работу?

– Когда в детстве вместо сказок на ночь слушаешь о подвигах предков, трудно не представлять себя на их месте, – отозвался Рейвен, расставляя тарелки. – Проходи, уже всё готово. Будучи подростком, сам выпытываешь подробности их приключений у отца и дядек, с восхищением смотришь на немногочисленные трофеи, веришь, что избавление мира от очередной зубастой твари – великая цель. Я не знаю другой жизни и большую часть времени не хочу знать.

– Вам нужно рассказывать своим детям о том, сколько людей отдали жизнь на этой странной войне, тогда будут думать лучше, – фыркнул Кэолэн, переступая порог и пытаясь определить, где же он предпочитал сидеть прежде.

– И про это говорили, – спокойно ответил Рей, – но пока на своей шкуре не почувствуешь, не поверишь, что это может коснуться и тебя, – мужчина сел на своё место, давая понять, что второй стул для Кэла.

– Делайте снимки живописных останков… Этот разговор повторяется, да? Я уже спрашивал тебя о чем-то подобном прежде?

– Не этими же словами, но да, спрашивал.

– Но ты достаточно спокоен, интересно.

– Что именно тебя удивляет? – Рейвен поднял взгляд на севшего напротив духа. – Ты же не помнишь прошлое воплощение, так? А я помню всё, о чём мы говорили, помню свою и твою реакцию.

– Но это же было, тебя не злит, что приходится повторять? Твоего прадеда это довело бы до нервной икоты.

– Нет, не злит, я вообще не в состоянии злиться или обижаться на тебя. Я не считаю тебя ни тварью, ни рабом, несмотря на амулет, для меня ты – равноправный напарник, мы не раз прикрывали друг другу спины в бою и о многом разговаривали в свободное время. Сейчас ты воспринимаешься просто потерявшим память после тяжёлой травмы, и моя задача – помочь тебе вспомнить или хотя бы начать всё заново.

Кажется, его ответ порядком удивил духа, во всяком случае, тот на время замолчал, сосредоточившись на своей тарелке.

– Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, я не помню тех, кто прикрывал меня, а не прятался за мной.

– То есть какие-то жизни ты всё же помнишь?

– Конечно, – пожал плечами Кэл, – те, которые заканчивались перевоплощением, а не моей смертью, и если амулет менял владельца, и я переходил к другому члену твоей семьи.

– Понятно… – Рей снова опустил взгляд, чувствуя иррациональную вину перед духом. – Пойдём погуляем по городу? Быстрее привыкнешь к изменениям вокруг.

– Это разовое предложение или привычка? – уточнил Кэолэн. – И если собираешься вытащить меня в город, то лучше сначала напои молоком.

– Холодильник в твоём распоряжении, – пожал плечами Рей, – молока там всегда достаточно, мёд в шкафу. Это на случай, если меня не будет, – говоря это, мужчина приготовил необходимое и поставил перед духом вчерашнюю кружку. – А насчёт города… В тёплое время года мы часто гуляли, – Рейвен отошёл к окну, стараясь не показывать, что чувствует. – Но если ты не хочешь, я не настаиваю.

– Почему нет? Проведёшь меня по тем местам, что мне особенно нравились?

– Да, конечно. Когда будешь готов, скажешь, – мужчина по-прежнему не смотрел на духа, потому что желание обнять и поцеловать его было слишком сильным, и требовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки.

– Сейчас допью молоко, найду что-нибудь тёплое, и пойдём, – озвучил Кэл порядок своих действий. – Ты задумался о том, куда направимся?

– Не совсем.

Рей решил, что уже достаточно успокоился и, убедившись, что Кэолэн занят свои напитком, вышел из кухни, не заметив пристального и несколько недоброго взгляда. Стоило и правда подумать, куда отвести Кэла в первую очередь. Равнодушие в чужих глазах давило каменной плитой, может, хоть какие-то положительные эмоции немного исправят дело? Или он тешил себя напрасной надеждой, но забыть просьбу умирающего любимого и отступить Рей не мог. Оставалось напоминать себе, что и тогда, после первой встречи, у них не сразу получилось понять друг друга. Кэолэн так же, как и сейчас, проверял границы дозволенного, привыкнув, что к нему относятся как к оружию, не больше, и в боях первые месяцы, конечно, добросовестно убивал тварей, но вместе с тем особо его не защищал – вполне могло случиться, что Рей погиб бы в результате «несчастного случая». Ждать ли сейчас чего-то подобного или нет, Рейвен не знал, но ведь Кэлу не с чего относиться к нему иначе, не теперь. Мужчина постарался прогнать эти мысли, перестать думать о том, что потерял не только любимого, но и надёжного напарника в бою. Просто нужно снова надеяться больше на себя и контролировать каждое действие. Всё наладится, – сказал Рейвен сам себе и посмотрел на появившегося задумчивого Кэолэна. Тот кутался в один из своих любимых свитеров – несколько мешковатый, но тёплый и мягкий.

– Не передумал?

– Нет, идём.

По некоторому раздумью Рейвен решил для начала просто погулять по не самым загруженным улицам до одного из кафе, где они сидели чаще всего, и, может, о чём-нибудь поговорить.

Город Кэлу явно не нравился: он недовольно морщился от запаха выхлопных газов и с подозрением смотрел на людей, словно ждал нападения. Но вот дух засмотрелся на один из домов старой постройки, едва заметно улыбнулся, словно вспомнив что-то забавное, и пошёл вперед чуть бодрее. Рей шёл не спеша, больше смотря себе под ноги, чем по сторонам.

Вот впереди показалось здание с кафе на первом этаже, и мужчина привлёк внимание своего спутника.

– Что? – несколько недовольно сказал Кэолэн, которого это отвлекло от разглядывания очередной интересной детали городского пейзажа.

– Зайдём, погреешься?

– Туда? – дух указал в нужную сторону. – Мы там были?

– Да, были, одно из любимых мест.

– Я должен там кого-то знать? – Кэл направился к двери с узнаваемым рисунком в виде кофейных зёрен, но не спешил открывать её, дожидаясь ответа спутника.

– Нет, – покачал головой Рей, – там просто уютно.

– Значит, не нужно мучительно вспоминать о том, как правильно отвечать на чужие вопросы.

В кафе было тихо – время обеденного бума еще не пришло, а работники окрестных офисов, пытающиеся проснуться с помощью кофе, уже расползлись по своим местам обитания. Кэолэн внимательно осмотрелся: Рей сказал, что ему нравилось это место, и дух ему верил, в чем смысл лжи в таких мелочах? Едва ли здесь что-то было особенным: приятный запах кофе, специй и выпечки, небольшие столики из полированного дерева с маленькими ткаными подставками под кружки – и правда достаточно уютно. Немного подумав, Кэл направился к столику у окна, туда, куда попадало больше всего солнечного света.

– Я ведь могу выбрать место, так? – с явным вызовом спросил он Рейвена, словно собираясь отстаивать свое решение.

– Конечно, – чуть улыбнулся тот, не спеша говорить о том, что обычно они устраивались именно за этим столиком или за соседним, если нужный был занят.

– И что я заказывал? – создавалось впечатление, что Кэлу действительно интересен прежний выбор, но он всего лишь не знал, что здесь придётся ему по вкусу.

– Сейчас, – Рей улыбнулся подошедшей официантке и, не заглядывая в меню, перечислил всё необходимое.

Когда принесли заказ, Кэолэн, отпив странный напиток, больше всего напоминающий разогретый морс с травами, вынужден был признать, что это действительно мог быть его выбор, а не выдумка сидящего рядом человека, пытающегося доказать, что их изначальные отношения были хорошими. Вкус был приятным, согревающим без алкоголя, который дух не любил, наверное, он мог бы выпить приличное количество такого напитка.

За столом молчали, Рей пытался вспомнить, что делал тогда, когда впервые встретил Кэла, перешедшего ему «по наследству» от отца, погибшего от последствий серьёзного ранения. Кажется, и Кэолэну тогда досталось, но огненная суть позволила залечить повреждения гораздо быстрее. В первое время Рейвен даже не знал, зачем ему такое наследство, а дух не помогал принимать решение, он был холоден и постоянно ждал подвоха, почти как сейчас. Так что Рею было трудно решить, как поступить, пока он не понял, что хочет завоевать доверие этого существа, вот тогда стало гораздо проще – теперь он не видел пленника амулета, для него Кэл стал равным, и относился мужчина к нему соответственно. Странно, но тогда это сработало. Сейчас было одновременно и легче, и тяжелее. Рейвен знал Кэолэна, знал, что он любит и не переносит, но при этом слишком явно это демонстрировать по мнению мужчины было бы не лучшей идеей.

Наконец собравшись с мыслями, Рей уточнил:

– После гуляем дальше или возвращаемся?

– Я достаточно нагулялся, – честно ответил Кэл. – Кажется, просто бродить по улицам мне не очень нравилось или не нравится теперь.

– Сейчас не лето, поэтому неудивительно. Хорошо, значит, домой.

– Может, у местной гильдии есть что-то интересное?

– Нам присылают письма с описанием задания, – покачал головой Рейвен. – Последнее было сложным, и ты пострадал, плюс к тому команда наёмников, работавших на том участке, прилично так влипла в неприятности, так что нам дали небольшой отпуск на неделю примерно. Не терпится влезть во что-нибудь или попытаться прибить меня? – как бы ни было больно, лучше выяснить всё сразу.

– Всё зависит от того, как ты себя поведешь, Рейвен. Мне не с чего верить тебе, может, ты так относишься ко мне сейчас, потому что считаешь себя виноватым в моей смерти.

– Не считаю, хоть и не хотел подставлять тебя под его удары. Это наша работа, в бою с василиском я ничем не мог бы помочь, кроме того зелья, замедлившего его, а кончать жизнь самоубийством, превратившись в статую – не предел моих мечтаний.

Кэолэн хмыкнул. На самом деле, в слова Рея хотелось верить, хотелось представить этакий идеальный союз, в котором человек прикрывает его, а он не пытается подставить напарника, позволяя себе греться в тепле его дома и хорошего отношения.

– А знаешь, что самое интересное, – сказал он совершенно не то, о чём думал, – это ведь могла быть не первая моя смерть рядом с тобой.

– Могла, но это не так, хотя и доказательств у меня тоже нет, – Рей совсем упал духом и отодвинул чашку. – Идём?

Кэл, заметив его состояние, понял, что где-то глубоко в том сгустке огня, что люди могли бы назвать его душой, ему не нравится то, что происходит с Рейвеном, и это удивляло.

– Больше ничего не хочешь мне показать? – уточнил дух, решив дать этой прогулке еще один шанс.

– Хотел бы, но не сейчас, тебе лучше по холоду не мотаться лишний раз.

Такое мимолётное проявление заботы, в которое Кэлу отчего-то хотелось верить, но он только пожал плечами и сказал:

– Тогда пойдём.

Домой вернулись быстро. Рей, понадеявшись на удачу, закопался во всемирную паутину в поисках той книги о тварях, что читал Кэолэн, и, к своей радости, нашёл-таки не очень качественные, но читабельные сканы. Говорить не хотелось, по крайней мере пока.

Дух устроился на диване, не сводя с Рея взгляда: кажется, у него уже вошло в привычку следить за мужчиной, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то. Обычно такие моменты, когда он терял память, его так не цепляли: раз он умер, значит, тот, кто был рядом, не защитил и заслуживает ответной любезности. Но с Рейвеном торопиться и принимать решение о его дальнейшей судьбе отчего-то не хотелось. Да и василиск, если это правда был он…

– Что ты читаешь? – устав молчать, спросил Кэолэн.

– Неделю назад, когда мы пытались понять, куда пропала команда наёмников, в библиотеке того города нашлась полезная книга о разных тварях. Ты успел её прочитать, а я нет, мы ушли в пещеры. Вот, нашёл, восполняю пробелы в знаниях.

– Вот только толку теперь от того, что я её читал, нет.

– То есть ты не помнишь вообще ничего, произошедшего за эти четыре года… – Рейвен с силой потёр лицо ладонями. – Хочешь? – он указал на экран. – Ты сказал, что она весьма полезна. Или мы можем вернуться в ту библиотеку.

– Редко что-то сохраняется после смерти, а если и остаётся, то обычно это не знания, а ощущения. Даже не знаю, как правильно объяснить, но я вдруг понимаю, что мне не нравится спать на диване, например, хотя обычно я неприхотлив в подобном. Или что я уже видел определённую вещь, держал её в руках, но когда и при каких обстоятельствах – не знаю, – поделился дух своими ощущениями, – так что давай свою книгу, посмотрю, что меня так заинтересовало.

– Не нравится, потому что спал на нём полгода от силы, – тихо ответил Рей, глядя в куда-то в стену. – А книга… Она в электронном варианте, так что забирай ноутбук и устраивайся там, где удобно, – на самом деле мужчина вполне мог продолжить читать, сидя рядом, но понимал, что несмотря ни на что просто не выдержит сейчас тесного соседства и как минимум обнимет Кэла. Думать о реакции духа на подобное в нынешних условиях не хотелось.

– Ты уже дочитал? Или я отбил твою тягу к знаниям? – Кэл решил не уточнять, где же он спал потом, отчасти потому что понял, отчасти потому что не хотел слышать прямой ответ, не сейчас – уж точно.

– Нет, не дочитал, просто не хочу мешать.

– Читай. Раз уж я сказал, что она полезна, то лучше тебе закончить: толку больше, ты точно не забудешь всё после какого-нибудь неприятного инцидента, – Кэл несколько демонстративно зевнул. – А я лучше пока посплю.

– Как скажешь, – и Рейвен невидящим взглядом уставился в монитор, собираясь с мыслями.

– Оно того стоило? – конечно, Кэолэну удалось подойти неслышно, так что тихий голос у самого уха заставил Рея вздрогнуть. – То, о чём ты мне не говоришь.

– Да, – не раздумывая, ответил тот. – И если ты и правда помнишь какие-то ощущения, то, возможно, поймёшь это сам. Прости, я сейчас не лучший собеседник, – мужчина резко встал, при этом постаравшись не задеть Кэла, и быстро вышел из комнаты.

– Вот оно как… – несколько удивлённо сказал дух, глядя ему вслед.

На мониторе осталась открытая страница с изображением гарпии, на которую Кэл предпочёл отвлечься, а Рей застыл у окна на кухне. Это оказалось тяжелее, чем он думал, сколько раз за сегодня он одёргивал себя, чтобы не взять Кэолэна за руку, не обнять его, не коснуться губ? Утром вообще был кошмар: дух в поисках тепла подобрался ближе и, как и раньше, буквально оплёл руками и ногами, Рейвен в первый момент даже подумал, что гибель духа ему приснилась, и всё в порядке, можно снова почувствовать жар и ласку… Мелькнула даже дурная мысль снять с Кэла этот чёртов амулет, чтобы не мучить их обоих, но быстро ушла: без духа Рею будет ещё хуже. Оставалось только надеяться что Кэолэн сможет полюбить его вновь. А пока всё же стоит снова завоевать его доверие, чтобы можно было так же слаженно, как и раньше, выполнять свою работу, ведь несколько дней отдыха пролетят быстро, и придётся снова искать и ликвидировать очередную не слишком адекватную тварь, и не хотелось бы, чтобы в решающий момент Кэл отошёл в сторону, оставив его одного и подставив под удар.

Кэолэн в это время как раз долистал книгу до статьи о василиске. Он помнил эту тварь, но это воспоминание было давним, почти затёртым временем, тогда многие погибли, но он и предок Рейвена ушли. Зачем он полез к столь опасному противнику снова? Этот человек имел настолько большую власть, что он согласился рискнуть? Пролистав страницы и оставив тщётные попытки понять, почему сделал такой выбор, дух вновь вернулся к изучению книги.

До конца дня они практически не пересекались. Рейвен всё варился в котле своих мыслей, пытаясь отвлечься, перебрал, почистил и смазал оружие – своё и Кэла, повозился на кухне, оставив на столе накрытые тарелки, и снова занялся делом. За этими занятиями мужчина вспоминал, как вёл себя Кэолэн в начале их знакомства и пытался выстроить хоть какую-то линию своего поведения с учётом изменившейся ситуации. Кэл сидел за ноутбуком, снова зачитавшись, как тогда, в библиотеке, и на человека не обращал никакого внимания.

Наконец наступил вечер. Рей на всякий случай подготовил и кровать на двоих, и диван, и лёг. Сон не шёл, слишком много мыслей, которые не изгнать монотонной работой, а ещё он ждал и в тоже время несколько боялся того, что дух решит устроиться рядом. Спустя какое-то время мужчина услышал тихие шаги, но Кэл не вошёл, остановился на пороге, тихо хмыкнул и ушёл. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать… Рейвен тихо вздохнул и попытался всё-таки уснуть. Тишина, окончательно воцарившаяся в квартире, помогла ему в этом.

Кэолэн перетащил ноутбук на диван и сначала пытался дочитать книгу, а потом отложил это на завтра. Хотя засыпать он тоже не спешил, решив воспользоваться ночной тишиной для того, чтобы подвести итоги и подумать, что делать дальше. Рейвен, кем бы он ни был прежде, теперь был чужим, очередным владельцем амулета, тем, кто стоял между ним и свободой, и в то же время сейчас не получалось и повода найти для недовольства, кроме, конечно, того, что Кэл вынужден оставаться в этом мире, и привычного недоверия к людям. К нему относились по-разному, и пытались задобрить заботой, и откровенно использовали, не скрывая того, что он – лишь инструмент для достижения цели. А вот теперь дух не мог понять, что конкретно испытывает находящийся рядом человек, это интриговало и одновременно злило. Правда в любом случае откроется в бою, как бывало всегда, оставалось только этого боя дождаться.

Неделя «отпуска» прошла примерно в том же режиме. Рейвен всё-таки смог загнать свои чувства поглубже и старался разговаривать с Кэолэном на какие-то нейтральные темы. Та книга о тварях ему прилично помогла: в ней нашлось описание тех порождений, с которыми Рей не встречался, но о которых помнил Кэл, и наоборот. Мужчины ещё пару раз выбрались в город, подловив солнечные дни, Рейвен прошёлся по всем местам, когда-то восхитившим духа, и снова ответил на какие-то вопросы немного заинтересовавшегося Кэолэна.

Но всё когда-нибудь заканчивается, как закончился и этот вынужденный отдых: Рей сказал, что получил письмо от гильдии, и Кэолэн заметно оживился. Это был какой-то недобрый интерес: огонь устал от тихих будней и жаждал действия, обычно это грозило смертью парочке опасных тварей, а теперь под раздачу мог попасть и Рейвен.

На окраине соседнего города задумали построить гостевой дом для приезжих вроде тех же наёмников, даже нашли подходящее здание, но вот незадача, история у этого дома была не самая хорошая, и только начавшийся ремонт закончился серией несчастных случаев. Владельцы тут же отправили запрос в гильдию, причём сформулировали его так расплывчато, что оставалось только гадать, что же поселилось в том доме. Рей, понимая, что и такая мелочь позволит им развеяться – начальство знало, что они с Кэлом были отличными напарниками, и знало, что дух переродился, а значит, на сложные задания их сейчас отправлять не стоит, – немного повеселел, ведь он и сам не любил долго сидеть без дела.

То, что задание не будет лёгким для них, Рей понял уже тогда, когда они только начали собираться: Кэолэн наотрез отказался брать с собой любое оружие из холодной стали, видимо, он слишком хорошо запомнил слова о том, что стало причиной его последней смерти. Впрочем, разнокалиберного огнестрельного оружия у них хватало, так что Рейвен просто со вздохом открыл нужный сейф и отошёл в сторону, давая Кэлу возможность выбрать что-то себе по вкусу. Дух копался долго и, что неудивительно, выбрал один из своих любимых пистолетов со слишком крупным калибром, но спорить с ним ещё из-за этого Рейвен уже не стал. Дальше сборы прошли спокойней, и спустя буквально полчаса они наконец покинули дом, предвкушая новое дело, пусть и несколько по-разному.

Ехать, к счастью, было относительно недалеко, так что тишина в машине не слишком давила на психику. На самом деле мужчины её почти не замечали, пытаясь понять, что же ждёт их в конце пути. Если бы Кэл был прежним, то сначала они заехали бы в тот самый дом, но сейчас Рейвен решил не рисковать лезть к неизвестному противнику с напарником, в котором, к сожалению, больше не мог быть полностью уверен, так что их путь лежал ближе к центру города, к тем, кто вызвал их сюда: стоило узнать из первых рук, что там происходило и с чем это могло быть связано.

Владельцы будущей гостиницы не произвели впечатления на мужчин, через весь разговор сквозило ощущение недосказанности, словно они знали что-то и никак не хотели говорить. Оказавшись в гостевой комнате – хоть не пришлось искать жильё, – мужчины решили обговорить происходящее.

– Мне одному кажется, что после смерти семьи от утечки газа обычно не появляется что-то по-настоящему опасное? – Кэл нервно ходил по комнате: ему не нравилось происходящее, он злился – на этих людей, на Рейвена, который оставался спокойным, на ту неизвестную пока тварь в доме.

– Значит, это опасное уже было здесь, – задумчиво отозвался тот, изучая довольно абстрактную картину на стене. – Или оно было нейтральным и стало вредничать в результате какого-то случая, и эта утечка – следствие, а не причина. Нужно узнать, кто жил в этом доме раньше.

– А ты не думаешь, что утечки могло и не быть? – Кэолэн остановился ровно напротив спутника и поймал его взгляд. – Там могло случиться нечто более страшное, и именно это скрывают те люди. Зачем нам узнавать историю, пошли посмотрим на дом своими глазами.

– Для этого я и хочу узнать об этом доме как можно больше, – Рей не отвёл глаз, в очередной раз мысленно вздохнув: равнодушие и неприязнь ранили не хуже ножа, – чтобы хоть подтвердить или опровергнуть некоторые догадки.

– Осторожничаешь? – тихо спросил Кэолэн. Хотя ответа он не дождался, отвернулся и вновь заходил по комнате. – Тогда пошли работать, надоело сидеть в четырех стенах.

– Идём, – проронил Рейвен, вставая.

Мужчины направились в здание местной администрации – где ещё найдёшь если не нужную информацию, то хотя бы примерное направление поисков? То, что подозрения оказались не напрасными, стало ясно почти сразу, хотя бы потому, что из администрации гостей отправили к местным служителям закона. Оказалось, в доме жила довольно многочисленная семья, но в результате какого-то то ли несчастного случая, то ли чьего-то осознанного вредительства – этого так и не выяснили – защитные знаки были повреждены, и на жильё напали ночные охотники. Не выжил никто. После такого в доме могло появиться что угодно – от проклятия до мстительных духов, неудивительно, что этот факт постарались скрыть: кто захочет останавливаться в гостинице с таким прошлым? Оставалось только действительно наведаться самим на это место – Кэолэн как не-человек вполне мог понять, кто или что на самом деле там орудует, и, кажется, он был действительно воодушевлён возможностью разобраться в этой загадке. А Рейвен старался только не смотреть на Кэла так пристально, подмечая знакомо-незнакомые жесты не доверяющего никому духа, и уговаривал себя быть немного настороже.

Стоило ли удивляться, что дом производил тягостное впечатление? Обветшалый, с провалившейся кровлей и пустыми окнами, только дверь недавно кто-то пытался хоть немного привести в порядок.

– Тут и без тварей можно убиться, – выдал Кэл, пиная кусок черепицы, лежащий перед крыльцом, – и я пока не чувствую ничего.

– Может, причина всего внутри? – Рей осторожно переступил хлипкую даже на вид нижнюю ступеньку и потянул дверь – было не заперто.

– Притаилось прямо за дверью. Не хочешь пропустить меня вперёд? Я ведь не могу умереть окончательно, так что можно и рискнуть.

– Не хочу, – тихо ответил Рейвен, – не имею привычки подставлять тебя под удар.

– У нас будет возможность проверить твои слова, – хмыкнул Кэл, явно не очень веря сказанному.

Мужчина промолчал, понимая, что таких ситуаций будет ещё много, так чего сейчас воздух сотрясать, вместо этого вошёл внутрь, настороженно осматриваясь и прислушиваясь. Для него здесь была только пыль и, может, немного более плотная тишина, чем ожидаешь в подобном месте. Кэл же закрутился, как гончая, и пошёл вперед, в темноту дома. Рей, заметив это, достал оружие и направился следом за ним.

Духу не нужен был свет, он уверенно шагал вперёд, не заботясь о том, что с Реем может что-то случиться. В темноте коридора Кэл легко перепрыгнул через пролом в полу и чуть замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь к тому, что произойдет за спиной. Рейвен шёл осторожно, ступая не на всю ногу сразу, это его и спасло от падения, хотя равновесие он удержал с трудом. Так же молча мужчина лёгким постукиванием обследовал пол вокруг и обошёл образовавшуюся яму. Кэл недовольно поморщился: это было всего лишь проверкой, которая показала, что Рея не так уж и легко будет подставить, и всё же дух не торопился к тому месту в доме, где чувствовал нечто тёмное и горюющее, если он правильно понял это чувство, здесь можно было найти еще много опасных препятствий.

– В этом доме есть кто-то живой?

– Живой? – Кэл хмыкнул, подныривая под свисающую с потолка паутину. – Только ты и я.

Вместо ответа Рейвен достал фонарик, не желая вывихнуть ногу или получить шишку на лбу. Луч света пробежался по коридору, стенам и дверям, на миг выхватив спину духа.

– Мне мешает свет, – недовольно сказал Кэолэн, но больше его раздражала упущенная возможность и излишняя предусмотрительность Рейвена.

– Если ты просто скажешь, где здесь источник проблем, всем будет легче, – ровно отозвался Рей, опустив фонарик, но не выключая его.

– Полезешь к сильной тёмной твари без страховки и обдумываний? – Кэл остановился и обернулся к Рейвену. – Мне казалось, ты осторожен.

– Кэл, – вздохнул тот, – определись, ты помогаешь её уничтожить, защищая «хозяина», как это предписывает амулет, или хочешь поскорее угробить меня? Четыре года назад ты, по крайней мере, без напоминаний сообщал, кого мы встретили, несмотря на явное желание, чтобы мной подзакусили.

– А ты не думаешь, что я всего лишь не знаю, что на самом деле скрывается в этом доме? Поэтому и не говорю, – часть про скорую смерть Рейвена дух решил проигнорировать. – Но я чувствую, что это нечто настолько сильно, что может причинить вред уже мне, а я не спешу вновь оказаться без памяти рядом с незнакомцем.

– Опиши, пожалуйста, ощущения, – Рей по-прежнему стоял на месте, не двигаясь, не желая нервировать ещё больше ни Кэолэна, ни неизвестную сущность.

– Тёмное, бесформенное, там, – Кэл указал в сторону лестницы, – в одной из комнат, а это необычно, подобная тварь спряталась бы от света в подвале. Она злится и горюет, я не умею воспринимать чужие эмоции, а значит, она может их проецировать. Я решил бы, что это обычный домовик, но никогда не видел, чтобы они были настолько сильны.

Рейвен молчал пару минут, напряжённо раздумывая.

– Это и правда может быть домовик, не уберёгший хозяев от страшной смерти, – наконец сказал он. – Помнишь же, отчего этот дом заброшен.

– Если это так, то стоит попробовать его уничтожить, и дом развалится. Едва ли этому обрадуется наниматель.

– По-моему, это здание проще снести и перестроить, а не ремонтировать, – буркнул Рей. – Не думаю, что получится задобрить свихнувшегося хранителя.

– И что будем делать? Я знаю только два варианта отсылки домового, и оба, похоже, нам не подходят.

– Делать… – мужчина ещё немного помолчал и добавил: – Нужно найти его и узнать, есть ли у этого создания разум, осознанно ли оно действует.

– Только после тебя, – Кэл указал на лестницу, что шла на второй этаж, над ней как раз отсутствовала черепица на крыше, и дерево сильно пострадало от осадков.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Рей и пошёл вперёд – так же осторожно, как и раньше, прощупывая ступени и освещая пространство перед собой.

Ступени выдержали, даже странно, учитывая их состояние. Кэолэн проследил, как поднимается человек, как сыпется с потолка мелкий мусор, в тонких лучах солнца, пробивающихся через испорченную кровлю, напоминающий хлопья пепла, и неохотно пошёл следом, чувствуя слабину дерева, даже не задумываясь о том, куда ступить.

В очередном коридоре опять темно, Рейвен прибавил мощность фонарика, и свет заметался по стенам, выхватывая висящие порванными полотнами обои и разбитые рамки с фотографиями. Здесь кто-то прилично порезвился, впрочем, ночные охотники славятся тем, что крушат всё подряд, внушая этим ужас жертвам, радуясь ему ничуть не меньше, чем горячей крови.

– Странно всё-таки, – тихо, не желая сильно нарушать безмолвие этого места, заметил Рей. – Дом на границе города, семья здесь жила большая, почему же никто не проверил периметр тем вечером?

– Люди беспечны. Будь иначе, твари оставались бы голодными.

Рейвен промолчал, вспомнив недавний огонёк-душу, который Кэл пронёс в город. Похоже, человечность Кэолэна больше зависела от его отношения к самому Рею. Впрочем, зачем в очередной раз бередить раны, сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на деле.

Луч фонарика ещё раз пробежался по коридору и остановился у единственной приоткрытой двери. На ней хватало следов когтей, а часть и вовсе отсутствовала, снесённая одной из напавших тварей: видимо, здесь прятались последние выжившие из семьи, и там же сильнее всего ощущалось присутствие тёмного существа, скрытого в этом доме.

Кэл пропустил бы Рейвена вперед, подставил под удар, но дело в том, что против такой прямой угрозы амулет не дал бы ему оставить хозяина в одиночестве, так что дух прошел мимо замедлившегося спутника, оттеснив его плечом, и открыл то, что осталось от двери. Навстречу Кэолэну тут же рванулся густой чёрный туман, но прежде чем он смог причинить вред, Кэл призвал огонь, поднеся руку к стене дома.

– Не дури, – тихо предупредил он, – я более страшная тварь.

Домовик, а это действительно был он, теперь Кэолэн мог сказать точно, остановился, а спустя секунду откатился в дальний угол, свернувшись коконом вокруг чего-то, напоминающего разорванную детскую игрушку.

– Ты можешь войти, – громче сказал дух, обращаясь к Рейвену, – мы вроде нашли общий язык.

– Мы не причиним тебе вреда, – Рей осторожно вошёл в комнату, стараясь не задевать обломки мебели. – Мы хотим разобраться, что здесь произошло. Ты меня понимаешь, так?

Туман заклубился, уплотняясь и ещё сильнее скрывая вещь, что, видимо, пытался защитить.

– Даже если он тебя и понимает, то что толку? Ответить-то он может только в твоих мыслях, – с раздражением выдал Кэл, – а он безумен. Ты готов позволить этому безумию коснуться себя?

– Ты меня вытащишь, вольно или невольно, – Рейвен пожал плечами, в глубине души сам поражаясь своим словам. Наверное, он и сам немного свихнулся после всего произошедшего за последние пару недель.

– Ты хочешь на всю оставшуюся жизнь остаться сумасшедшим? – резко ответил Кэолэн. – Не лучшее соседство для того, кто по приказу может уничтожить целый город. Не то чтобы мне было дело до людей, конечно.

Рей упрямо покачал головой.

– Уничтожать его – неправильно. Есть другие предложения?

– Не торопиться. Дай мне попробовать достучаться до него, – если бы контакт с домовиком убил бы Рейвена, то дух позволил бы случиться подобному, но безумцев он не любил, знал, насколько они опасны, по собственному опыту, – или ограничить его влияние на тебя. Твоё решение?

– Попробуй. Его явно держит какое-то незавершённое дело, нужно выяснить, какое, – Рейвен проследил за немного сменившим форму сгустком тьмы, явно прислушивавшемуся к их словам.

– Проще спалить дом, – тихо сказал Кэл, но спорить не стал и осторожно шагнул ближе к домовику. Он не делал такого прежде, всё же огонь разрушает, а не пытается договориться, это почти противоречило его сути, но дух слишком давно жил среди людей и мог хоть отчасти держать себя в руках. Сейчас всё, что ему нужно – ограничить воздействие на Рейвена. – Подойди и возьми меня за руку, – неохотно попросил он спутника, другую руку протянув в сторону твари, собираясь убрать из этого разговора всё лишнее, чтобы до Рея дошло только сообщение без безумия.

Странно, но касание чужих пальцев всколыхнуло что-то приятное глубоко внутри, но Кэолэн отбросил это мешавшее сейчас ощущение, не собираясь разбираться в своих эмоциях. А Рейвен, сжав чужую ладонь, закрыл глаза, отрешившись от недовольного выражения лица духа, и приготовился к потоку образов. Он увидел, как рушится защитный круг вокруг дома, и потянулся за оружием, увидев тени, скользнувшие вперед.

– Это не опасно, – голос Кэла звучал даже несколько презрительно, – всего лишь воспоминания домовика.

Следующая картина сопровождалась приглушённой болью – ночные охотники разрушали дом, люди кричали от ужаса, зовя на помощь, а потом замолчали, надеясь спрятаться. Домовик через свои страдания попытался их прикрыть – он был настолько привязан к своим людям, что готов был и на большее, – вот только не мог. Защитить их не удалось, но тварь в полной мере запомнила всё, что чувствовали люди, и постоянно варилась в этом, пока не сошла с ума окончательно. Всё, что хотел домовик – сохранить дом для своих людей, которых вопреки любой логике по-прежнему ждал, и найти того, кто нарушил защитный контур.

– Всё, достаточно!

Рейвен отлетел почти к двери, когда Кэл оттолкнул его, а домовик забился в свой угол, прячась от огня на ладони духа. Посредничество тяжело далось Кэолэну – слишком много эмоций, не дошедших до Рея, осели у него в голове, чего-то он не мог даже понять, но это сбивало с толку и требовало нескольких минут тишины и покоя. Рейвен потянулся было к Кэлу, желая обнять и успокоить, но одёрнул себя, сосредоточившись на полученной информации. Значит, защитный контур был нарушен, и если выяснить, кем именно, у них будет шанс убедить домовика уйти, узнав, кто виноват в гибели семьи, которую он защищал. Времени с момента трагедии прошло не так много, нужно узнать, кто проводил расследование и наведаться к нему, потому что постоянно обитавших здесь представителей гильдии не было.

– Найти и привести сюда, – кажется, Кэл думал о том же и не совсем понял, что говорит вслух, – пусть прочувствует каждую секунду их страха и боли.

– Идём, – Рей уже мысленно прикидывал, какие именно вопросы задать местным дознавателям.

– Да, – дух всё ещё был несколько отрешённым и спокойно пошёл следом за Рейвеном.

Прежде чем наведаться в местный полицейский участок, Рей заглянул в ближайшее кафе и заказал себе кофе, а Кэлу – молоко с мёдом. В ожидании официантки с подносом он задумчиво смотрел в окно на собирающиеся потихоньку тучи и думал, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с порядком смурным Кэолэном.

– Ненавижу людей, – тихо сказал Кэл и вновь замолк: он и сам не понял, почему не удержал свои мысли при себе, как делал почти всегда после возрождения.

– Я знаю, – так же тихо ответил Рей, по-прежнему не глядя на него. – Твари хотя бы честны в своих поступках.

– Не всегда, но обычно это так, – им наконец принесли заказ, и дух отпил из своего стакана. Он не просил молока, но был рад, что получил его – странное состояние домовика всё ещё продолжало на него действовать. Похоже, Рейвен не так уж и плох, но это не отменяло желания от него избавиться, теперь даже сильнее чем прежде – пусть Рейвен и не был тем, кто разомкнул периметр, но он оставался человеком. Залпом допив свой напиток, Кэл посмотрел прямо на спутника: – Пойдём, попробуем разобраться в том, что произошло на самом деле.

Тот кивнул и, оставив на столе недопитый кофе, встал.

Разговор с местными копами немного прояснил ситуацию. Глава погибшей семьи был довольно резким в суждениях человеком и имел приличное количество недоброжелателей, но проверка и допросы ничего особо не дали. Под основным подозрением был человек, живущий по соседству с погибшими – глава семьи считал, что тот в сговоре с полуразумными тварями, которые жили неподалёку от города, – но выводы к делу не подошьёшь, так что его на время оставили в покое. Наёмники не собирались давать ему возможность открутиться: отчего-то оба были уверены в его виновности.

Два дома стояли достаточно далеко друг от друга, хоть и были соседними – их разделял приличный кусок леса, который когда-то пытались облагородить, а теперь он только больше зарос. И в этом лесу явно кто-то жил, судя по реакции Кэолэна.

Дверь открыли сразу, мужчина, увидевший незнакомые суровые лица, тут же попытался её закрыть, но Рейвен, подставив ногу, не дал этого сделать.

– Защита от тварей – это хорошо, – тихо сказал Кэл, сверкая огнём в глазах, – никто из нас не может войти без разрешения, – створка двери отлетела в сторону, задевая хозяина дома, опрокидывая его на пол, – хотя в моем случае это не сработает.

А Рей прошёл вперёд и навис над человеком, пытавшимся отползти подальше.

– Поговорим?

– Не понимаю, о чём вы… – заблеял тот. – Почему вы здесь? Я ничего не сделал!

– Ты пригласил к себе на задний двор тварей. Интересно, зачем?

– Там никого нет…

– Он действительно считает, что это сработает? – спросил Кэл у Рейвена, что продолжал недобро смотреть на мужчину.

– С местными стражами правопорядка всё получилось, – почти утвердительно заметил Рей. – Но мы – не они, и методы у нас другие, так что… – наёмник замолчал, давая осознать глубину ямы, в которой оказался хозяин дома.

– Вы не понимаете, у меня не было выбора, если бы он продолжил копать под меня, то те твари уничтожили бы весь город! Я спасал людей!

– От кого?

– От ночных охотников, они могут уничтожить всех, если не будут получать жертвы…

– Они тупы, как пробки, – не выдержал Кэл, – они не могли просить о подобном. Кого ты на самом деле боишься?

– Ведьмы, – едва слышно прошептал мужчина.

– Ты идиот или прикидываешься? – горько вздохнул Рейвен. – Один запрос в гильдию – и ведьмы нет, если она действительно как-то вредит городу. Героем себя возомнил, падаль…

– Вам не понять, она угрожала мне!

– А мы не будем, – Кэолэну надоели эти вялые попытки оправдаться, – мы просто отдадим тебя тому, кто очень ждал возможности поквитаться. Рейвен? – дух вопросительно посмотрел на спутника, поднося огонёк к защитным знакам. – Твоё решение?

– Он это заслужил. Тебя ждут весьма насыщенные ощущения, почувствуешь на своей шкуре всю боль невинных, – наёмник равнодушно отвернулся от хозяина дома. – Действуй, Кэл.

Дух хищно улыбнулся и позволил языкам пламени слизать то, что отделяло человека от возмездия.

– Иди сюда, – тихо позвал он домовика: не нужно было кричать, хранитель почувствовал эти слова, даже мысль, и то бы услышал. Когда мимо Кэолэна скользнула черная тень, он невозмутимо обратился к Рею, не обращая внимание на испуганный визг, иначе и не скажешь, убийцы. – Мы здесь закончили?

– Да, идём.

– Нам же вроде обещали ночлег? Ведь мы не можем уехать, пока не убедимся, что дом чист, так? – Кэолэн спокойно шёл вперёд, уже забыв о мучительно умирающем человеке, он хотел отдохнуть.

– Сначала нужно зайти в кафе, тебе требуется восстановить силы. Наведаемся в тот дом утром, думаю, домовику хватит пары часов, на большее этот… – мужчина проглотил ругательство, – не способен, а отомстив, хранитель должен будет уйти.

– А ночные охотники и ведьма? – уточнил Кэл. – Не то чтобы я напрашивался, но нас всё равно могут направить в этот городок, так не лучше ли уточнить этот вопрос сразу?

– Я отправлю отчёт вечером, завтра будем знать. Скорее всего, ты прав, на нас это же и повесят.

– А город казался таким приятным…

– Горы, где обитал василиск, тоже, – буркнул Рей. – Прости, вырвалось, – и он ускорил шаг.

– Меня это не трогает, я всего лишь умер, так что можешь не извиняться, – пожал плечами Кэолэн, прикидывая, сколько осталось идти до машины: хотелось в тепло.

Рейвен только крепче сцепил зубы, уговаривая себя не останавливаться и не пытаться обнять духа, убеждаясь, что тот всё так же рядом, ведь Кэл по-прежнему ничего не помнит и не хочет узнавать его заново.

Когда они наконец оказались в машине, посыпал мелкий дождик. Кэолэн тут же прибавил нагрев печки, даже не задумываясь над тем, что сделал – автоматическое движение и желание скорее согреться. Хотя он явно поступал так прежде, так чему удивляться? Рей промолчал, никак не отреагировав на самоуправство духа, прекрасно зная, насколько тот не любит такую погоду.

Когда они подъехали к кафе, дождь усилился, и Рейвен, немного пошарив вокруг своего кресла, извлёк зонт и протянул его Кэолэну.

– До входа довольно далеко, – пояснил он.

Кэл, осмотрев предложенное, уже собирался отмахнуться, но глянул в окно и решил, что сейчас вполне может воспользоваться такой заботой человека рядом. Естественно, он и не подумал дождаться Рейвена и предложить укрыться от дождя и ему, тот, в общем-то, ни на что подобное и не надеялся.

В кафе было тепло и тихо, посетители не обратили никакого внимания на новых гостей, к ним и официантка-то не сразу подошла, слишком занятая разговором с одной из местных сплетниц – кажется, обсуждали приезд наёмников, потому что когда мужчины проходили мимо, говорящие стали вести себя значительно тише.

Рей озвучил свои пожелания и уткнулся взглядом в столешницу, давая Кэолэну возможность самому сделать заказ. В голове крутились слова о ненависти к людям – он слышал их не в первый раз и вполне разделял чувства духа, но как же тяжело было осознавать разницу между ними, особенно сейчас.

Кэл быстро продиктовал список блюд, которые хотел бы видеть перед собой, и замолчал, пусть и ненадолго.

– Тебя задело произошедшее? Или ты всегда настолько отстранён после окончания задания? – трудно было понять, действительно ли духа это интересует, или он просто не хочет молчать.

– Привычный способ отключиться от несовершенства мира недоступен, – честно ответил Рейвен, так же не поднимая глаз, – так что я просто несколько дней буду хандрить. Это нормально, если можно так выразиться.

– И что ты делал обычно? – вот теперь Кэл заинтересован.

– Не думаю, что ты будешь в восторге, если узнаешь, – голос безэмоционален, но мужчина весьма напряжён, и это видно невооружённым глазом.

– А ты попробуй проверить. Рано или поздно тебе придется рассказать, к тому же я умею делать выводы. Но если хочешь – молчи.

Рей наконец поднял голову, и Кэолэн поразился боли, плещущейся в чужих глазах.

– Я не хочу окончательно испортить то, чего нет, – и мужчина снова отвёл взгляд.

Духу хотелось сказать, что испортить то, чего нет, невозможно, но он счёл безопасным промолчать: кто знает, как может отреагировать на его слова явно выведенный из равновесия Рейвен. К счастью, повисшую тишину прервала официантка, и мужчины уткнулись в свои тарелки.

Дождь и не думал прекращаться, так что Рей, мрачно посмотрев на небо, почти бегом дошёл до машины и завёл мотор, дожидаясь Кэла под зонтом. Тот тоже спешил – порывы ветра закидывали холодные капли в лицо, – так что долго ждать его не пришлось. Теперь оставалось добраться до дома и стараться не замечать друг друга весь оставшийся день и ночь.

Рейвен уселся за ноутбук разбираться с отчётом, а Кэл устроился в кресле, свернувшись в клубок для тепла. На самом деле в поведении Рейвена что-то царапало, какая-то неправильность, но дух старательно отгонял это ощущение – какое ему дело до эмоций человека, наоборот, взвинченность повышает вероятность ошибки, а значит, и вероятность освобождения. А он всё ещё хотел вернуться в родную стихию, чувствовать её жар, а не промозглый холод этого мира. Кэолэн с трудом сдержал дрожь: их гостеприимные хозяева, видимо, экономили на обогреве. Хотелось уточнить, сколько ждать ответа от гильдии, но Кэлу было лень даже говорить, так что, ещё сильнее сжавшись и даже спрятав кончик носа в ворот свитера, он закрыл глаза – будут новости, Рейвен скажет.

Кажется, он задремал, потому что негромко хлопнувшая дверь заставила вздрогнуть и посмотреть на человека с каким-то свёртком в руках.

– Что? – хрипло спросил дух, чуть приподнимая голову.

– Возьми, – Рейвен расправил ткань, оказавшуюся чем-то средним между пледом и одеялом, и протянул её Кэлу. – Хоть так.

– Укрой, – со вздохом попросил Кэолэн, вновь закрывая глаза.

Дух толком и не проснулся, так что тут же провалился обратно в сон. Рей осторожно укутал его и замер на пару минут, разглядывая смягчившиеся во сне черты лица. Наконец, вздохнув и ласкающим движением проведя по угадывающемуся под слоями ткани плечу, мужчина вернулся за стол и открыл недочитанную статью.

Он просидел так почти до полуночи, но всё же дождался ответа от гильдии. Стоило ли удивляться, что именно им поручили разобраться с ночными охотниками и засевшей где-то в лесу ведьмой? Клонило в сон, и Рей всё же сдался усталости, но прежде чем лечь в кровать, ещё немного постоял рядом с Кэолэном, поправил чуть сбившийся плед и с грустной улыбкой вслушивался в тихое дыхание, которое так привык ощущать ночами на своей коже.

Утром Рейвен снова был сосредоточен на деле и старался смотреть не только на немного взъерошенного Кэолэна, неохотно выпутывающегося из своего кокона.

– Удиви меня, – буркнул Кэл, надеясь на новости.

– Не думаю, что это неожиданность, но нас отправляют на зачистку ночных охотников, – отозвался Рей, – и на разборки с ведьмой, обитающей в местном лесу.

– Ведьмы могут быть опасны, особенно если они старые, – Кэл встал на носки, потягиваясь, чтобы скорее разогнать кровь. – Ты не узнавал, сколько она здесь живёт?

– Ещё нет. Нам стоит снова навестить полицейский участок, но сначала – к месту обитания несчастного домовика.

– Проверить, закончено ли это задание? Или тебя действительно волнует судьба твари?

– Нужно убедиться, что дом безопасен, – спокойно ответил Рейвен. – Судьбы мстителя и виновника всего меня не интересуют.

– Но заинтересуют местных служителей порядка. Лет пятьдесят назад, например, гильдия не одобряла самосуд и не прикрывала своих наёмников от властей. Впрочем, меня это не касается, давай начнём работать.

– Я очень удивлюсь, если на теле того идиота найдут следы насильственной смерти, – хмыкнул Рей. – Вероятнее всего, решат, что не выдержало сердце, а мы ушли, когда он был ещё вполне здоров. Идём.

– Да, – охотно откликнулся Кэолэн, которому хотелось как можно быстрее сбежать из этого дома.

Дом, в котором обитал сумасшедший домовик, встретил их тишиной и отсутствием хоть кого-либо. Кэл отрицательно покачал головой на вопросительный взгляд Рейвена, и мужчины вернулись к машине – теперь их путь лежал к полицейскому участку. Они не должны были отчитываться перед копами, но все же Рей рассказал о найденном и о том, что дом теперь безопасен, в ответ попросив все имеющиеся сведения о ведьме, получив совершенную пустоту – то ли свежепреставившийся убийца их обманул, то ли тварь слишком хорошо пряталась, и это определённо было проблемой. Впрочем, и без ведьмы им пока было чем заняться – о ночных охотниках местные знали гораздо больше, только не знали, где гнездо, да и на город твари не нападали – только один случай с той семьей, и всё. Непонятно, почему тогда не обратились в гильдию, но теперь уже ничего не сделаешь. Хотя насчёт гнезда у наёмников были свои соображения – недаром Кэл что-то почуял у того куска леса, где были расположены оба дома, так что мужчины решили начать свои поиски оттуда. Днём этот вид тварей был достаточно медлителен, к тому же был реальный шанс застать их в норах и там же уничтожить огнём. Хотя всё же не стоило надеяться на удачу, забывая об осторожности.

Оружие при себе, настрой соответствующий. Мужчины вернулись к тому участку леса и не спеша пошли вперёд, осторожно пробираясь между свисающими ветвями и прислушиваясь.

– Я больше ничего не чувствую, – Кэл недовольно оттолкнул в сторону ветку, которая тут же чуть не прилетела в Рейвена, – только какой-то остаточный запах…

– Ушли? Странно всё это… Может, и правда ведьма тут где-то обитает, только сильно опытная? – тихо отозвался Рей, настороженно оглядываясь. Тишина леса давила, даже никакой мелочи не было слышно.

– А значит, очень опасная, – странно улыбнулся Кэолэн, – и можно ждать любых сюрпризов.

Рей только вздохнул, в очередной раз напомнив себе, что надеяться на то, что Кэл, как и прежде, будет оберегать его, не стоит, а значит, нужно быть ещё осторожнее, чем обычно.

Они уже почти подошли к краю участка, и от и без того сомнительной тропинки осталась лишь немного примятая трава – непохоже, чтобы здесь обитала стая ночных охотников, или они ходили другой дорогой. Дух был задумчив и несколько зол: в воздухе опять пахло влагой, и дождь мог пойти в любой момент. Отвлечённый скорой встречей с ненавистной стихией Кэл почти пропустил опасность – тонко, на самой грани слышимости вибрирующую нить, он не знал, что это такое, но отточенные веками инстинкты заставили шарахнуться в сторону, сшибая Рейвена, но не в попытке защитить, человек всего лишь оказался на пути, по которому быстрее всего было уклониться от опасности.

Они оказались на земле за секунду до того, как грунт впереди взлетел в воздух, потревоженный взрывом. С минуту мужчины просто лежали, оглушённые и не очень понимающие, что произошло. Рейвен, наконец осознав, что цел, ушибы не в счёт, сел и повернулся к духу.

– Кэл, ты в порядке? – с искренней тревогой в голосе.

– Да, – резко бросил тот, жалея, что не выбрал другую сторону, чтобы отшатнуться, но буквально секунду спустя решил, что так даже лучше: на таком расстоянии Рейвен всё равно не пострадал бы серьёзно, но стал бы значительно внимательней, а значит, подставить его под удар немного позже стало бы гораздо сложнее. – Нас ждали.

– Может, и не конкретно нас, но ждали – это точно, – Рей с трудом поднялся и протянул руку, предлагая помочь духу встать. – Спасибо.

– Не за что, – Кэл неохотно принял помощь, не собираясь говорить, что не собирался защищать человека. – Нам нужно найти информацию, нельзя идти к настолько предусмотрительному противнику, не зная о нем ничего. Гильдия всё ещё помогает своим наёмникам с подобными делами?

– Конечно. Возвращаемся, – Рейвен неохотно разжал пальцы, отпуская чужую руку, и, ещё раз посмотрев на оставшуюся в земле воронку, пошёл обратно.

На этот раз им удалось вернуться в свое временное убежище до дождя, но неудача порядком подпортила настроение обоим. Рей сразу уселся за ноутбук – составлять запрос и просто покопаться в сети – может, в этих местах происходило ещё что-то необычное, что могло бы им помочь, а Кэолэн, осмотрев себя в зеркале, неохотно потащился в душ. Горячую воду он переносил лучше, да и земля в волосах тоже не доставляла удовольствия, так что стоило привести себя в порядок, чем дух и занялся.

Пока он плескался, Рейвен успел отправить письмо и теперь изучал местные происшествия за последние пару лет. Странно, но крупных неприятностей на жителей не сваливалось – так, мелкие набеги нечисти, с которыми вполне справлялись защитные знаки, за исключением того явного вредительства, которое тогда посчитали несчастным случаем, и ещё кое-какие, как мужчина сказал бы, пакости. Похоже, ведьма, если это и правда была она, до того случая не слишком усердствовала, или ей хватало той дани, что отдавал попавший в её сети человек.

– Есть новости? – Кэолэн вышел в одних брюках, несколько поспешно вытирая влагу с волос, стараясь скорее избавиться от неприятных ощущений. – Я вспомнил ведьму, с которой сталкивался один из твоих предков, и это не очень приятные воспоминания.

Рей, с трудом отведя от него взгляд, пару секунд молчал, собираясь с мыслями.

– Запрос я отправил, ответ будет через час-два. Поделишься информацией?

– Твой предок заключил с ней сделку, подробностей я не знаю, но мы покинули ту халупу без её головы. Ведьмы изворотливы, очень похожи на людей, но лишь внешне, наверное, они одни из самых умных тварей. А ещё им не нужны смерти для того, чтобы выживать, так что я не понимаю, зачем наша пока не знакомая ввязалась во всё это. Единственное, что приходит на ум – это ритуал, который она пытается провести.

– Что за ритуал? – вскинулся Рейвен, начиная выстраивать в голове цепочку из, казалось бы, разрозненных узнанных неприятностях горожан, и понимая, что результат ему сильно не нравится.

– Я не ведьма, откуда мне знать? – Кэл наконец счёл волосы достаточно сухими и начал одеваться: хотелось вновь укутаться в несколько слоев ткани. – Может, пытается омолодиться или навесить на кого-то проклятье, а то и вызвать какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы отомстить.

– Похоже, последнее, – мрачно отозвался Рей и поделился своими соображениями.

– Тогда нам нужно успеть до того, как она закончит, потому что я не хочу знать, кто может прийти на такое количество жертв.

Кэолэн наконец достаточно утеплился и устроился в кресле, закутавшись в памятный плед. Рейвен, посмотрев сначала на него, потом на экран ноутбука, вздохнул и тоже пошёл приводиться в порядок – адреналин давно схлынул, места ушибов ныли, а для новостей из гильдии ещё слишком рано. Кэл проводил его задумчивым взглядом: он прекрасно различил несколько небольших пятен крови на чужой одежде и теперь пытался понять, почему его это вообще заботит, он же собирался освободиться от этого человека при первом удобном случае, не хватало ещё волноваться о нём. В голову закралась предательская мысль о том, что следующий владелец амулета может оказаться хуже, не будет заботиться и так явно переживать о твари, с которой его свяжет древнее заклинание, но, с другой стороны, Рейвен может оказаться и последним в своем роду. Кэл отругал себя: он должен был узнать об этом раньше, вдруг плещущийся под водой человек – последнее препятствие между ним и желанной свободой. Хотя в таком случае Рей, наверное, был бы более осторожен, он же знает, что дух желает избавиться от амулета. И всё же нужно будет найти повод и спросить, обязательно в ближайшее время. Ведьма – опасный противник и хороший шанс, но если окажется, что Рей не последний в списке, то, наверное, стоит не торопиться и, пользуясь хорошим отношением, побольше узнать о его семье: такую информацию прежде очень хорошо скрывали от Кэолэна, но теперь была возможность что-нибудь выяснить. Дух улыбнулся своим мыслям и пустым взглядом уставился в окно, выжидая.

Рейвен вернулся минут через десять, в отличие от Кэла, полностью одетый, снова опустился на своё место и с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на Кэолэна, пользуясь тем, что тот витает где-то в своих мыслях. Дух и прежде вот так уходил из реальности, словно немного затухал, и Рей не очень любил такие моменты, старался растормошить, заставить вновь смотреть ясным взглядом, но теперь в такой отрешённости появилась польза: Кэл не увидит тоску в его глазах, а сам Рейвен, напротив, сможет рассмотреть каждую черточку любимого лица, убедиться, что с духом всё на самом деле хорошо, ведь на него пришлась большая часть взрывной волны.

Мужчина успел отвести взгляд, когда Кэолэн наконец отмер и повернул голову в его сторону, и со вздохом снова закопался в фотографии с места событий – ведьма, если она действительно готовила ритуал, должна была проконтролировать, всё ли идёт по её плану, а значит, вполне могла попасть в объектив в числе остальных зевак. Оставалось только в очередной раз пересматривать разнокалиберные лица, подмечая уже пятерых дам, бывавших чуть ли не везде.

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь негромким перестуком клавиш, прошло около часа, по истечении которого тренькнул звуковой сигнал всплывающего окна – пришёл ответ на запрос. Рейвен обрадовался, что наконец можно было заняться делом, но вместо нескольких имен он получил сводку обо всех известных ведьмах, которую нужно было просмотреть.

– Что пишут? – Кэлу тоже надоело сидеть без дела. – Дашь мне посмотреть?

– Конечно, иди сюда, – кивнул Рей, – может, кого-то встречал.

Кэолэн не заставил просить себя дважды и устроился рядом с Реем, прижимаясь к его плечу, но, кажется, он думал только о том, чтобы лучше разглядеть информацию на экране монитора.

– Посмотрим, что там интересного.

Рейвен на вторжение в своё личное пространство никак не отреагировал, чем несколько озадачил духа, но не настолько, чтобы Кэл отвлёкся от изучения фотографий, имён и известных фактов. Некоторые казались смутно знакомыми, а от пронзительного взгляда одной из ведьм Кэл вздрогнул: возможно, она когда-то убила его, от этой мысли стало не по себе. Это не укрылось от Рея, и тот, покосившись на Кэолэна, встревоженно уточнил:

– Что-то не так?

– Просто мне не понравилась одна из этих дамочек, вот и всё, – отмахнулся Кэл, не собираясь делиться смутными ощущениями. – Листай дальше.

Рейвен перевёл взгляд на экран и продолжил просмотр. Домотав до конца документа, мужчина задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Это может быть любая из них, – Кэл поднялся на ноги и вернулся обратно на своё место, – гильдия отобрала самых сильных, если я верно понял, тех, кто легко сможет управлять ночными охотниками.

Остаток дня прошёл тихо. Рей в очередной раз пересмотрел новостные сайты и карты местности, а Кэл, окуклившись, дремал, слушая шорох капель за окном.

– Если ведьма готовится к ритуалу, то и место подходящее для него нашла, – к закату Кэолэн уже не мог спать, даже оставаться без движения удавалось с трудом. Да, ему всё ещё было холодно, а в таком состоянии думать обычно не хотелось, но это не значило, что он потерял весь свой опыт, нет, только четыре года, если он правильно помнил слова Рейвена, из последней жизни, не считая тех, что забыл, умирая прежде. – Найдём место – найдём логово. Покажи мне карту.

Рей открыл вкладку в браузере и откинулся на спинку стула, дожидаясь, пока Кэл присоединится к нему.

– Вот город, – курсор побежал по экрану, – дорога, начало леса, вот тут мы были вчера…

– Другую карту. Мы что, за столько лет с тобой ни разу места ритуалов не искали? Полезные ископаемые, плотность пород и высота над уровнем моря, – говоря, Кэолэн быстро набил нужный запрос на клавиатуре, перегибаясь через плечо Рея. – Вот здесь, тринадцать метров над уровнем моря, нет водоносного слоя, по которому призванная тварь могла бы сбежать, плотное каменное основание тоже играет на руку ведьме, да и просто закрытое, труднодоступное для нормальных людей место. А логово, скорее всего, на единственном более-менее нормальном подходе.

– Как-то не доводилось, – тихо ответил тот на первую часть фразы, замерев, чтобы не спугнуть духа, и внимательно посмотрел на экран. – Верни-ка спутниковый снимок.

– Уже перед тобой, – Кэл переключился между вкладками, – увидел что-то интересное?

– Да, место, где может находиться упомянутый тобой подход, – Рейвен указал на нужную точку.

– Не слишком очевидно? Кстати, здесь можно приблизить? Древние ведьмы, как и многие твари, забывают о технологиях.

– Да, конечно. Качество не лучшее, но общие черты различимы. У тебя есть другие соображения?

– Все, что были, я уже высказал, – Кэл ещё раз посмотрел на размытую картинку и отошёл от Рейвена, думая, что не хочет возвращаться в кресло, а Рей закрыл крышку ноутбука и подошёл к окну.

– Дождь закончился. Пойдём в кафе или закажем доставку?

– Давай лучше пройдёмся, не могу больше здесь находиться.

– Хорошо.

Подходящее кафе, к счастью, нашлось неподалёку, так что Кэл не успел окончательно возненавидеть весь мир.

– Ты осторожнее своего предшественника, – Кэолэн устроился подальше от окна, почти рядом со стойкой, там, куда хоть частично попадал жар от печей на кухне; Рейвен, уже привычный к тому, что дух всегда выбирает самые тёплые места, не стал спорить, – тот бы уже давно сорвался в лес, ещё утром, по следам ночных охотников.

Местный персонал был достаточно расторопен, так что Рей не успел ответить, к ним как раз подошла весьма миловидная девушка с блокнотом.

– Мне есть ради чего жить, – ответил Рейвен, когда официантка удалилась, – и я не хочу лишний раз подвергать тебя опасности, так что неразумный риск – это не ко мне.

– Да, конечно, спасение мира от тварей – хорошая причина жить дольше, – по-своему решил Кэолэн.

– Не совсем, – Рейвен покачал головой, – точнее, так было только первые годы, пока я работал с братом. А потом… Я встретил одного человека и понял, что хочу сделать всё, чтобы он был счастлив.

– А твой брат был не против твоих сменившихся приоритетов? – Кэлу хотелось спросить, кто же заслужил такое особое отношение, но он остановил себя: ему дела нет до отношений между людьми, пусть это отчего-то и злило.

– Нет, не был. Наёмником я быть не перестал, а моя личная жизнь родню не слишком интересует.

– Главное, чтобы оставался наёмником, семейный кодекс, конечно. Не хочу представлять ваши праздники – толпа, хвастающаяся своими подвигами на ниве борьбы с тварями, – Кэл недовольно посмотрел в сторону стойки: уже стоило бы принести их ужин.

– На самом деле в нашей семье о подвигах рассказывают или детям, или наедине – передавая опыт сражения с кем-то особенным, – ровно ответил Рей. – Работа должна оставаться работой, а не образом жизни.

– Она давно единственный смысл жизни для вашей семьи, основной её ветви, во всяком случае. За столько поколений лишь трое выбрали иной путь, и они долго не протянули, в том числе и из-за недовольства родственников.

– Это не означает, что мы не способны интересоваться ничем другим, – повторил Рейвен. – Я понимаю, что ты видел мало хорошего от моих предков и имеешь полное право так считать, так что не буду пытаться тебя переубедить, что люди бывают не только подобиями некоторых тварей.

Подошла девушка с подносом, и Рей замолчал, опустив взгляд.

– Не переубеждай, – хмыкнул Кэл, отпивая молоко, – докажи. Отпусти меня.

Рейвен сжал вилку до побелевших костяшек и вскинул глаза на собеседника.

– Три с половиной года назад я влез между тобой и весьма зубастой тварью, – тихо проронил он. – После, бинтуя мне рану, ты весьма эмоционально высказался, что не хочешь, чтобы я так глупо умер, потому что любишь меня. Мы долго учились понимать друг друга, но всё же смогли быть счастливы рядом, и перед тем, как ты погиб, я пообещал, что ты вспомнишь нас, или я смогу снова доказать свои чувства. Да, я немного эгоист и не могу тебя отпустить, пока есть надежда, что это возможно.

– Я тебе не верю, – чеканя каждое слово, сказал Кэолэн. – Не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, говоря всё это, но ты зря стараешься, – он преувеличенно осторожно поставил свою кружку на стол и поднялся на ноги. – За столько лет среди людей я никогда не любил ничего, кроме своей стихии, ты не можешь быть настолько особенным.

Кэл развернулся и вышел прочь из кафе. Знал, что далеко уйти не сможет – амулет не даст, – но должен был подумать над услышанным. Всё потому, что, несмотря на свои слова, где-то глубоко внутри он знал, что ему сказали правду, и что с этим делать, дух не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Рей проводил его взглядом и закрыл глаза. Не так он хотел сказать о том, что чувствует, совершенно не так и не сейчас… Остаётся надеяться, что Кэлу хватит благоразумия не ходить по улицам до утра. Мужчина вздохнул и подозвал официантку, попросив упаковать их ужин на вынос – аппетит пропал напрочь. А ведь дух так и не допил свое молоко…

До их временного пристанища Рейвен добрался как во сне, не очень-то замечая что-то вокруг, а дойдя, устроился за столом, так и не включив ноутбук, как и свет в комнате. Оставалось только ждать. Через час, когда окончательно стемнело, за окном вновь зашумел дождь, и постепенно перестук капель перешел в едва слышный шорох снежинок. Кэл стоял под узким козырьком одного из окрестных магазинов, уже просто выжидая время и стараясь не сильно дрожать от холода. Он не смирился с тем, что узнал, но выбора-то особо и не было. Пошедший снег решил всё за него: оставаться на улице в такую погоду дух не мог просто физически.

В комнате было обжигающе тепло и темно настолько, что силуэт Рейвена удалось рассмотреть с огромным трудом, что, наверное, и к лучшему. Кэл сбросил промокший свитер и поспешно свернулся в клубок в кресле, укутываясь в плед и надеясь, что до утра погода передумает, и станет теплее. Тихое дыхание Рейвена он старался игнорировать. Рей же, услышав, что Кэолэн вернулся, только облегчённо вздохнул: пусть дух по-прежнему не считает его кем-то близким, по крайней мере он в тепле и в пределах прямой видимости, а значит, можно устраиваться на ночлег самому. В комнате окончательно воцарилась довольно напряжённая тишина. А когда Рейвену всё же удалось уснуть, то он сразу же влетел в кошмар, мучительный и кажущийся безвыходным – Кэл вновь умирал у него на руках и каждый раз повторял, что никого не любил в этом мире.

Из паутины сна Рейвен вынырнул только с рассветом, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. Мужчина резко сел и сразу посмотрел в сторону кресла – Кэл по-прежнему был там и вроде спал. Потерев лицо ладонями в надежде прогнать воспоминания о дурной ночи, Рей встал и, приведя себя в порядок, устроился за столом в ожидании.

– Там всё ещё снег? – спросил Кэолэн спустя пару минут. Его голос не звучал как у только что проснувшегося, но дух по-прежнему оставался недвижим.

– Лежит тонким слоем, – тихо отозвался Рей.

– Но хоть с неба не сыплется? – Кэл поднял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит за окном.

– Нет. Завтракать будешь? – максимально ровный тон и хотя бы видимое спокойствие, как будто не было вчерашнего разговора.

– Да, – Кэл был голоден и не видел смысла гордо отказываться от заботы.

– Подожди пару минут, – попросил Рейвен и занялся разбором вчерашних пакетов с их ужином.

Дух неохотно поднялся и всё же подошел к окну. Погода не радовала, но если одеться потеплее, то её можно пережить и не становиться сонной мухой.

Завтрак и сборы прошли в тишине. Рей ещё раз открыл карту, чтобы определиться, куда именно им нужно ехать, Кэолэн утеплился, как мог, и мужчины направились к месту возможного обитания ведьмы. Далеко проехать им не удалось: машина буквально уткнулась в завал из деревьев, перегородивший и без того плохую дорогу.

– Нас здесь явно не хотят видеть, – хмыкнул Кэолэн и покинул тёплый салон, оглядываясь в поисках хоть какой-то тропинки.

– Главное, чтобы очередного взрыва не было, – Рейвен тоже вышел и проверил, легко ли извлекается оружие. – Мне стоит опасаться не тварей, но и тебя, или на сегодня заключим перемирие?

– Я не убил ни одного из твоих предков, Рейвен, как бы я их ни ненавидел. С чего бы мне менять традицию?

– Лично – нет, ты просто не всегда их защищал, – вздохнул Рей, – как и меня. Так что?

– В бою всё может случиться, но я не буду отходить в сторону намеренно, и это не из-за того, что ты мне вчера сказал, просто на улице слишком холодно, – высказавшись, Кэолэн пошел вперёд по снегу, так и не найдя тропинку.

– Хоть на том спасибо, – на большее Рейвен благоразумно не рассчитывал.

Снег играл им на руку, на нём очень легко было разглядеть следы лап охотников – они пробегали здесь поздно вечером, уже после того, как закончился снегопад, и теперь оставалось только идти по ним. Ловушек по дороге тоже не попадалось, так что шли наёмники довольно быстро, хоть и осторожно, прислушиваясь и внимательно смотря по сторонам.

И все же ведьма не оставалась беззащитной: спустя примерно полчаса Кэл почувствовал в воздухе знакомый запах.

– Охотники близко, – едва слышно выдохнул он, – и они не спят.

Обычное оружие против этих тварей было эффективно, но обычно их было слишком много, а значит, стычка представляла огромную опасность, и обойти их не выйдет, мужчины прекрасно это понимали. В лесу щёлкнула ветка, заставляя замереть и начать оглядываться по сторонам, эта внимательность позволила заметить быструю тень, что метнулась прочь.

– Разведчик, нас заметили, – зло сказал дух. – Надеюсь, ты хорошо дерёшься.

– До сих пор жив. Идём.

– Среди деревьев у нас будет меньше шансов, не находишь? Они проворны, и им не будут мешать препятствия, а вот нам… Эта поляна подойдет.

– Сейчас на открытом пространстве мы будем отличной мишенью. Дождёмся на краю.

– Они не умеют стрелять и могут напасть со спины, но давай попробуем.

– Но нас двое, а это значит – полный обзор. Странно, что их до сих пор нет… – мужчины всё-таки остановились спина к спине и приготовились к бою.

– Они, конечно, не очень умны, но и бросаться сразу тоже не будут. Слышишь? – в лесу раздалось недовольное ворчание, а потом очевидный для духа, но не для человека скрип снега под лапами. – Нас окружили, готовься.

– Уже.

Больше разговоров не было: ночные охотники напали. Бой с тварями обычно стремителен – они быстрее человека и опаснее, вот и сейчас всё слилось в поток ударов и вспышек огня. Рей забылся, привычно доверяя Кэолэну защищать свою спину, и если бы тот решил сейчас избавиться от спутника, у него бы вышло. Но вот последний выстрел угодил в пустоту: больше нет противников, некого убивать, только трещат, медленно тлея, деверья, в которые попал огонь.

– Кэл, ты как? – первым делом обернулся к духу Рейвен.

– В полном порядке, – поморщился Кэл, – а вот тебя задело. Стоило быть осторожней, нам ещё с ведьмой разбираться, а теперь ты ранен, и это будет труднее.

– Переживу, – отмахнулся Рей, – это царапины, пусть и глубокие.

– Я не сомневаюсь в том, что переживёшь, но вот эта, на руке, может помешать тебе в следующем бою, – Кэл обернулся, принюхиваясь, но из за гари и крови не смог понять, есть ли еще хоть одна живая тварь рядом. – Пойдём.

– Минуту, – Рейвен пошарил по карманам и, сняв куртку, заклеил пострадавшие места широким пластырем. – Теперь можем идти, – добавил он, одеваясь.

– Ты уверен? – Кэл обернулся и пристально посмотрел на спутника. – Или лучше вернуться и найти врача? – он не мог понять, что чувствовал: волнение за Рейвена, которому не было места и объяснения, или опасение за себя, ведь раненый напарник – это опасность уже для него.

– Да. Ночные охотники не ядовиты, и кровью я не истеку, – Рей улыбнулся, несмотря на ситуацию: чем бы ни руководствовался Кэолэн, его тревога немного грела душу. – Если мы уйдём сейчас, ведьма может затаиться, а этого допускать нельзя ни в коем случае.

– Хорошо.

Кэолэн еще раз внимательно осмотрел человека и пошёл вперёд, стараясь ступать тише и вглядываться в оставленные следы.

Вскоре деревья расступились, и перед мужчинами возвысился скальник с узкой тропинкой, ведущей куда-то наверх. Туда явно поднимались ночные охотники – на камне остались следы их когтей, но сейчас мужчин интересовало не это. Ведьма не будет карабкаться по опасной тропе, она скорее притаится рядом, чтобы не пустить никого к своему заветному месту, так что наёмники переглянулись, Кэолэн кивнул и, прислушавшись, не спеша пошёл чуть в сторону, напряжённый, как гончая. Ведьмы умели путать след, скрываться и прятаться, этому их научили десятилетия человеческой охоты, хотя их настоящих тогда мало сгорело на кострах. Но этих хитрых и сильных созданий не любили и такие же твари, как они, поэтому ведьмы старательно скрывали свой запах и колдовство.

Наёмники могли бы пройти мимо небольшой пещеры, даже, скорее, широкой трещины у основания каменной стенки скальника, если бы не упавший камушек, который вместо того, чтобы со звонким стуком отскочить, покатился по чему-то мягкому. Лишь доли секунды на то, чтобы понять и отреагировать – равное количество времени и у наёмников, и у твари. Ведьма успела первой. Мир разбился осколками и отражениями, среди которых трудно найти истину, невозможно разобраться, что тебе кажется, а что происходит на самом деле.

– На землю! – Кэолэн не любил ловушки, в его жизни хватило одной, и больше позволять путать и заключать себя он не собирался. Услышал ли его слова Рейвен – неизвестно, если нет, не его дело: поток огня не пощадит никого.

Рей услышал и, по-прежнему доверяя духу, не стал мешкать. С ведьмами он не сталкивался, только слышал рассказы отца, так что её колдовство не стало для него совсем уж неожиданностью, но и приятного в этом было мало.

Морок снесло очищающее пламя, и Рейвен поднял голову, привычно ища Кэла и попутно мазнув взглядом по расщелине – там плясали языки огня, а значит, ведьма больше не опасна. А вот дух, кажется, был в ярости или пытался прийти в себя: сейчас, когда он не хотел быстрее оказаться рядом с Реем, загонять пламя в тесную человеческую оболочку должно было быть трудной задачей.

– Мы закончили? – глухо спросил он. – Или придётся лезть в эту гору, чтобы убедиться, что для города опасности нет?

– Нет, не придётся, – Рей встал, с большим трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы обнять Кэолэна, успокаивая его и успокаиваясь самому. – Но нужно подождать ещё какое-то время, чтобы убедиться, что мы не устроим лесной пожар.

– Может, этим местам пожар пошел бы на пользу, столько тварей развелось в лесах.

Рейвен только вздохнул, осторожно ступая по горячим камням. Расщелина выгорела быстро, всё же пламя огненного духа было сильнее обычного огня, так что, убедившись, что тлеющие головёшки не представляют опасности, мужчина вернулся к мрачно смотревшему в землю Кэлу и сказал:

– Возвращаемся. Сначала в кафе – тебе нужно прийти в себя, потом в любую больницу, и домой.

Кэл бросил на него пустой взгляд и, развернувшись, побрёл прочь, надеясь как можно быстрее добраться до тепла.

В машине Рей сразу включил печку на максимум, но Кэолэну этого явно было недостаточно, дух по-прежнему ёжился и старался занимать как можно меньше места.

В знакомом кафе они устроились на том же месте, где и в прошлый раз, Кэлу принесли его молоко с мёдом, а Рейвен просто сидел, глядя на духа.

– Местная больница, или вернёмся в родной город?

Рей вздрогнул, выныривая из своего медитативного спокойствия, и ответил:

– Можно и у нас. Хочешь поскорее отсюда уехать?

– Хочу оказаться в тепле и ближайшие сутки никуда не выходить, и, если честно, мне не очень-то важно, где будет это место.

– Тогда домой, там недалеко есть приличная клиника, тебя с собой не потащу. Ты закончил?

– Да, – Кэл отставил кружку, – можно вернуться за вещами и ехать. Отчитаешься звонком? Хотя здесь же нас никто не просил разобраться с ведьмой, это задание гильдии.

– Всё дома, – отмахнулся Рейвен.

Остановившись около здания, где было их временное пристанище, мужчина повернулся к по-прежнему равнодушно смотревшему в окно Кэолэну.

– Подождёшь? Я недолго.

– Мои вещи сам будешь собирать?

– Что я там не видел? Прости, вырвалось. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты лишний раз выбирался сейчас на улицу.

– Обычно никто не предлагает что-то сделать за меня… Я останусь здесь.

Рей промолчал, не став напоминать, что относится к Кэолэну как к равному, и ушёл. Ему пришлось объясниться с хозяйкой дома, пусть и не вдаваясь в подробности: эта дама быстро сделала выводы о том, что в их городке не только проклятый дом имелся, и теперь жаждала рассказа, но, судя по всему, Рейвен ее разочаровал, только тому было совершенно не до развлечения местных. Быстро собрав вещи под бдительным взором и бесконечным потоком слов хозяйки, Рей попрощался и вернулся в машину.

Кэл молчал, он даже не повернулся, когда хлопнула дверь – не столько от усталости, сколько из-за того, что не мог перестать думать о произошедшем вчера в кафе и стычке в лесу. Он не должен был волноваться о человеке, не должен верить в его слова, иначе жизнь станет гораздо сложнее, вот только выполнить это полностью не получалось. Ещё и эта явно привычная для Рейвена забота, взгляды, значение которых было понятно теперь…

Пригревшись, дух задремал под негромкий рокот мотора.

Он открыл глаза, только когда хлопнула водительская дверь, но, проследив, как Рейвен идёт к небольшому зданию с красным крестом на вывеске, вновь отрешился от реальности, но не заснул, а уставился в одну точку, представив, что там пляшет язычок пламени. Рея не было около получаса, за это время из-за туч выглянуло солнце, и Кэл немного примирился с выбрыками природы. К тому же с ней он точно ничего сделать не мог, только спалить всё вокруг, чтобы согреться, пока с неба падает снег. Рейвен выглядел довольно мрачно, видимо, выслушал от врача много интересного о себе, но это только заставило его скорее двигаться в направлении дома.

Последние метры до подъезда по успевшему растаять под ногами людей снегу, и тепло квартиры – Рей не экономил на отоплении. Теперь можно выдохнуть, написать отчёт, в который, правда, пока хотелось добавить слишком много ненормативной лексики, и ждать нового задания, пытаясь до этого не мешать друг другу, старательно делая вид, что никого рядом нет. Последнее на самом деле было не таким уж сложным занятием – Кэолэн угнездился в кресле у радиатора со стопкой книг и выбирался оттуда, только чтобы поесть. Труднее было бы, если они пытались подобрать темы для разговора или вернулись к обсуждению прошлого, но дух молчал, не желая узнавать, а Рейвен словно боялся навязываться, но по-прежнему был рядом, странным образом не мешая, занимаясь своими делами и периодически застывая, глядя на Кэла и о чём-то думая. Чувствуя эти взгляды, дух и сам замирал, но не вспоминал, картины того, что было до встречи с василиском, не возникали в памяти, но иногда он ловил себя на ощущении того, что это уже было – аромат пряностей из кухни, щелчки клавиш, запах лосьона после бритья… Множество мелочей, но по-прежнему ничего цельного.

Они недолго пробыли дома, очередное письмо пришло спустя несколько дней, к счастью, на этот раз место тоже было неподалёку.

Рейвен проснулся рано утром, с рассветом, и, одевшись, заглянул в соседнюю комнату. Глаза Кэолэна, привычно свернувшегося, были закрыты, и мужчина, поддавшись порыву, вместо того, чтобы просто позвать духа, присел на корточки около кресла и легко коснулся чужого плеча. Сначала Кэл, ещё толком не проснувшись, улыбнулся и что-то пробормотал, кажется, не понимая, что происходит, но и открыв глаза, дух не отшатнулся.

– Ностальгия замучала? – несколько резко спросил он.

Рей аккуратно убрал руку и встал.

– Прости. Нам пора, – мужчина отвёл взгляд и вышел – нужно было хотя бы выпить кофе и подогреть молоко для Кэолэна.

– Что на этот раз? – Кэл, легко поднявшись, вскоре пришёл следом. – Или, как всегда, минимум информации?

– Старое кладбище неподалёку, – Рейвен поставил на стол кружку духа, – постоянно находятся идиоты, пытающиеся проводить какие-то ритуалы и тревожащие покойников. Вот опять что-то натворили…

– Говоришь так, словно тебе это уже порядком надоело, – хмыкнул Кэл. – И часто мы там бывали прежде?

– Чуть ли не каждые полгода.

– А смотрителя этому месту выделить никто не додумался? Или слишком подходящее место, и охрана не помогает?

– Кладбище старое, полузаброшенное, сторожа там есть, но долго никто не выдерживает, говорят, тоска дикая.

– На кладбищах, которые постоянно тревожат, часто так, – кивнул Кэолэн, припомнив несколько случаев, когда приходилось сталкиваться с подобным. – Значит, недалеко и нетрудно. К вечеру будем дома?

– Думаю, да, обычно нужно только прибить всех повылезавших, и всё, они относительно мирные, если можно так выразиться.

– Хорошо. Чем ближе холода, тем больше мне нравятся вот такие лёгкие задания, после которых можно быстро вернуться в тепло.

– Зимой большая часть нежити тоже затихает, – Рейвен задумчиво смотрел в свою кружку, – так что скоро будем сидеть дома не пару дней, а неделю-две, а то и больше.

– Тогда тоже была зима? Безделье творит странные вещи.

Рей вскинул взгляд.

– Ты о своём признании? – Кэл кивнул. – Нет, это был конец весны, оборотни активизировались.

– Значит, не от скуки, – кажется, Кэолэн пытался понять себя прежнего, но пока не очень успешно.

– Что? – изумился Рей. – Думаешь, ты за полгода общения со мной мог настолько очеловечиться, чтобы заскучать?

– Я уже не знаю, что думать. И я умею скучать, особенно в человеческом мире.

– Первую зиму ты много читал, – мужчина пожал плечами, – и задавал много вопросов обо всём – и о прочитанном, и о мире, и о технике вокруг, а весной учился водить, – Рейвен улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

– Я ещё и водил? Вот никогда бы не подумал, что это меня заинтересует…

– Я предложил, ты не отказался. А что тебя смущает?

– Да ничего, собственно, стоило бы давно научиться. Если подумать, то в авариях гибнет прилично людей, – дух усмехнулся. На самом деле, он грубостью решил оборвать этот разговор, потому что это звучало слишком заманчиво.

– По трассе ты никогда не ездил, только на небольшие расстояния – из-за документов, – Рей допил кофе и встал. – Идём.

– Чтобы въехать в стену, и этого достаточно, – впрочем, продолжать мысль Кэл не стал, послушно поднялся и побрёл следом, собираясь найти ещё что-нибудь тёплое к тому, что на нём уже было надето.

Долго мужчины не задержались, и вскоре автомобиль ехал по пустынным утренним улицам, направляясь к выезду из города. Рейвену казалось, что он сможет проделать весь путь с закрытыми глазами: столько раз ему приходилось ездить на это кладбище рядом с маленьким посёлком, который уже скоро сольётся с его родным городом и станет одним из его районов.

Всего час, и они на месте, теперь оставалось поприветствовать смотрителя, если он, конечно, сейчас есть, и разобраться с незваными гостями. Смотритель нашёлся на своём месте и искренне обрадовался приезду наёмников, пожаловавшись на разгулявшихся покойников. Вчера утром он нашел на одном из надгробий свечи и кровь, а уже к вечеру молился о том, чтобы засовы на дверях и хилые защитные знаки продержались до рассвета. Кэолэн не очень обращал внимания на разговор Рея и бледного от страха мужчины, его больше интересовали царапины на двери, судя по которым, в гости заходили умертвия.

Рейвен, немного успокоив смотрителя, подошёл к духу и уточнил:

– Пошли зачищать территорию?

– При свете солнца это будет даже отчасти скучно.

Рей одарил его нечитаемым взглядом и вышел.

– Можно подумать, ты считаешь иначе, – буркнул Кэл, выйдя следом, он намеренно говорил так, чтобы спутник его слышал.

– Прежде ты никогда не жаловался на скуку, – Рейвен не замедлил шага, направляясь к той самой осквернённой могиле.

– Наверное, потому что ты хорошо развлекал.

– Я тебя любил и люблю, – мужчина остановился и развернулся к духу, – и не развлекал, а старался сделать так, чтобы тебе было комфортно рядом.

– И мне было? И комфорт разве не синоним скуки?

Рей вздохнул.

– Комфорт – это когда тебя всё устраивает – и компания, и обстановка, и занятие. Если бы тебе что-то не нравилось, ты бы об этом сказал, ты всегда был честен.

– Я и сейчас не лгу, – пожал плечами Кэл и, резко подобравшись, швырнул шар огня за спину Рейвену. – Какие-то излишне резвые умертвия.

Тот резко развернулся и, выхватив оружие, избавился от следующего восставшего.

– Спасибо. Рефлекс? – горько усмехнулся Рей и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил отстреливать появляющихся из-за надгробий полуразложившихся обитателей кладбища.

– Бесил его внешний вид, – улыбнулся Кэолэн, присоединяясь к бою.

Горе-заклинатель оказался везучим идиотом: умертвий было больше десятка, и они пытались «задавить массой», но против опытных наёмников ничего сделать не смогли. Через пару минут на земле валялись их остатки, вился дымок и пахло гарью.

– Красивое место, даже странно, – дух наконец лучше осмотрелся, стараясь не обращать внимание на оставленный схваткой мусор. Где-то на краю сознания маячило всё то же ощущение смутного узнавания. – Особенно вот тот склеп.

Рей проследил за направлением его взгляда и грустно улыбнулся.

– В этом склепе прятался тогдашний смотритель кладбища, не знавший, то ли благодарить нас за избавление от поднятой нежити, рвавшейся к нему, то ли проклинать за неподобающее для этого места последующее поведение.

– Неподобающее? – с интересом уточнил Кэолэн.

– Мы всего лишь стояли обнявшись и целуясь, но смотритель оказался старой закалки и был, мягко говоря, удивлён, – на губах Рейвена, смотревшего на двери склепа, по-прежнему играла мягкая грустная улыбка.

Кэл понял, что тоже улыбается и если захочет, то сможет вспомнить, как это было – те самые объятия и поцелуй, но прежде чем он успел поймать это ощущение, уцепиться за него, оно прошло.

– Никакой почтительности к мёртвым, – выдал дух и, развернувшись, пошёл к домику смотрителя.

– Да, тревога за едва не пострадавшего напарника перевесила, – и Рей, ещё раз осмотрев результат их труда, направился следом.

– Вы от них избавились? – смотритель выглядывал через едва приоткрытую дверь, словно опасался, что вернутся уже не охотники, а умертвия.

– Да, только немного намусорили, но это уже не опасно, – кивнул Рейвен. – До нескорой встречи.

– Видели бы вы, что после ритуалов остаётся, – вздохнул смотритель и, кивнув на прощание, побрёл по заросшим тропинкам осматривать место действия.

Уже почти на выходе с кладбища ветер донес до наемников его забористый мат.

– Похоже, ритуалы были аккуратнее.

– Зато его никто не съест, – пожал плечами Кэл. – Видимо, этого смотрителя старый погост тоже скоро потеряет.

– Увидим. Прошлый, кстати, не матерился, а рванул в кусты при виде результатов нашей работы, так что, может, и задержится.

– Что ж, может, так порядка будет больше. Домой?

– Да. Хандрить и греться, – вздохнул Рей, садясь в машину.

– Я даже не успел толком замёрзнуть, – выдал Кэолэн, но спорить не стал, уже привычно впадая в странное состояние оцепенения.

Рейвен только крепче сжал руки на руле, жалея, что не может, как прежде, обнять духа, отвлекая от его осенне-зимней апатии. Предложить, как и в прошлые годы, устроить киномарафон? Кэолэн иногда уточнял мотивацию поступков героев фильмов, с ним было интересно обсуждать человеческую логику… Вот только теперь он был другим, словно смерть забрала у него любопытство, но добавила подозрительности, и как теперь подобрать к нему ключик, Рей не знал, и от этого ему было ещё хуже. Прежний подход не работал: даже если Кэл и ценил хорошее к себе отношение, то предпочитал молчать, да и сам не спешил идти навстречу. Да и с чего бы ему, если начистоту? Тупик. И идей, как исправить сложившуюся ситуацию, у Рея не было, оставалось только надеяться на удачу, в которую Рейвен уже перестал верить.

– Ты научился спать с открытыми глазами? – отвлек его от мыслей голос, Кэолэна. – И, похоже, водить во сне.

– Дорога знакомая, – отмер тот. – И мы почти приехали, кстати, – маршрут был немного другим, чтобы не влезть в оставшиеся утренние пробки.

– То есть это даже было продуманно, прям стоит восхищаться, – Кэл узнал дорогу, они действительно были совсем недалеко от дома, буквально несколько поворотов.

Рейвен промолчал, снова вернувшись к своим невесёлым мыслям.

Дом, то же кресло около самого тёплого места, кружка и очередная книга – Кэолэн опять демонстративно игнорировал Рея. Тот, окончательно смирившись с невозможностью сейчас что-то изменить, ушёл в другую комнату.

Кэл вернулся к недочитанной истории: не то чтобы она была очень интересной, но заняться всё равно было нечем. В такие моменты он особенно жалел, что не может хоть на время возвращаться в свою истинную форму: для огня время весьма абстрактно, так что, вернувшись в стихию, он бы не скучал. Перевернув страницу, Кэолэн заметил небольшой вложенный листок – его почерк, одна фраза: «Спросить Рея». Это было не первое послание из прошлого, прежние обычно были столь же лаконичны, и дух игнорировал их, но сегодня решил поступить иначе.

– О чём я хотел у тебя спросить?

Рейвен явно удивился, увидев Кэла на пороге. Дух же спокойно присел рядом и продемонстрировал записку с книгой.

– Это ты что-то не понял в поступках персонажа, – мужчина проглядел страницу, ища место, которое могло вызвать у Кэолэна недоумение. – Скорее всего, этот абзац, – и Рей, немного подумав, попытался объяснить, чем руководствовался герой произведения, делая именно так, а не иначе.

– Стоило бы просто убить соперника, – хмыкнул Кэл. – Люди всегда выбирают такие сложные пути для достижения своих целей.

– Убийство себе подобного – наказуемое деяние, – Рейвен покачал головой и невесело улыбнулся: – Тебя, кстати, спасает только твоя суть.

– От человеческого наказания? Тут как посмотреть.

Слово за слово, и мужчины проговорили несколько часов – несмотря ни на что, Кэолэн всё же не был человеком в полном понимании этого слова и имел собственное суждение относительно многих вещей. Они обсудили и книги – и эту, и прежние, те, в которых Кэл находил другие записки, – и положение тварей в мире, благоразумно не касаясь самого огненного духа, и вспомнили какие-то эпизоды из жизни до их знакомства.

Рей в который раз пожалел о том, что не встретил Кэла раньше, до того, как поколения его предков сделали Кэолэна настолько недоверчивым и в чём-то даже озлобленным. И в то же время мужчина не мог просто отпустить духа – для него это было равнозначно тому, что он убьёт любимого собственными руками. Оставался последний вариант – перенастроить амулет так, чтобы после смерти Рейвена Кэла больше не могли призвать, но как это сделать, ведь дух поймёт, что в таком случае до желанной свободы останется совсем немного, и удвоит усилия по избавлению от человека. Странно, почему это не пришло Рею в голову раньше, когда Кэл ему доверял? Наивная надежда на то, что Кэолэн не погибнет в очередной стычке? Можно было попросить помощи с амулетом у гильдейских, среди них должен был найтись человек, разбирающийся в подобном, но вмешивать кого-то Рейвен не хотел, опасаясь, что вместо свободы Кэл получит новую кабалу. Делать нечего, придётся вернуться в родной дом впервые за последние несколько лет и покопаться в библиотеке. Как звали того предка, впервые призвавшего огненного духа, Рей знал, так же, как и то, что он занимался не только избавлением мира от разнокалиберных тварей, но и искал различные способы их умерщвления, и оставил приличное количество рабочих журналов. Правда, доступ к ним был весьма ограничен, но Рейвен как старший из сыновей имел возможность изучить их. Осталось только решиться поставить на карту всё, что было дорого, и, возможно, даже свою жизнь. Что ж, значит, нужно или дождаться зимнего затишья, или задания где-то в той стороне – путь был весьма неблизким.

Кэолэн посмотрел на замолчавшего буквально на полуслове человека, пытаясь угадать, о чём же тот думает. Дух уже не слишком удивлялся тому, что ему было действительно интересно слушать объяснения и аргументы в защиту чужой точки зрения в споре, да и просто сидеть рядом оказалось вполне комфортно. Откуда-то из подсознания даже вылезло желание устроиться поближе, чтобы обняли за плечи и можно было слушать ровный стук сердца, прижавшись к чужой груди, но Кэолэн старательно отгонял эту мысль, не желая сдаваться возможному прошлому так быстро.

– У тебя есть рабочие журналы? Мне вдруг стало интересно, чем мы ещё занимались до того, как встретились с василиском. Или современные наёмники больше не доверяют бумаге? – наконец выдал он.

– Нет, рабочих журналов нет, – покачал головой Рей, выныривая из своих мыслей, – но есть все сохранённые отчёты в гильдию, многие с фотографиями. Будешь смотреть?

– Почему бы и нет? Может, найду для себя что-то новое. Я о тварях, если что.

– Здесь посидишь или в кресле?

– Всё зависит от того, хочешь ли ты мне что-то рассказать одновременно с чтением или нет.

– Расскажу, – улыбнулся Рейвен, мысленно порадовавшись тому, что Кэл не спешит снова замыкаться. – Погоди минутку, – он забрал ноутбук со стола и, снова устроившись на своём месте, открыл нужную папку. – Пойдём с самого начала?

– С того, как я к тебе попал? – хмыкнул Кэл и, заметив, что Рейвен вновь несколько отстранился – не то чтобы его это сильно трогало, конечно, но говорить с тем, кто отделывается короткими фразами, не очень приятно, – добавил: – Хотя последнее дело с твоим предшественником я помню, так что не будем это вспоминать. Итак, наша первая вылазка. Кто это был?

– То самое несчастное кладбище, – хмыкнул Рей, домотав до нужного места. – Поднятый упырь, до икоты напугавший смотрителя, ты демонстративно оставил от него кучку пепла, тем самым заставив проникнуться к себе уважением.

– Тебя или смотрителя? – уточнил Кэолэн. Он не любил нежить, так что вполне мог поступить именно так, как говорил Рей.

– Меня, смотритель сидел под столом в сторожке, забаррикадировав вход и окно, а на следующий же день уволился.

– Слишком нервный попался, значит… – дух попытался представить, как это было – трясущийся от страха человек, наёмник, от которого он не знал, чего ожидать, рядом… Последнее представить было легко, слишком свежими были воспоминания после возвращения, а вот смотритель – для него этот пост уже прочно ассоциировался с тем, кого они встретили этим утром. – А ты – только уважение? Ни капли страха? Некоторые твои предки боялись меня сильнее тварей, с которыми сражались.

– Как ни странно, нет. Отец рассказывал только, что огненный дух может многое, и что он больше всего желает освободиться, но не более того, так что мои впечатления о тебе – исключительно мои. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты считал меня хозяином, я старался быть хорошим напарником, тем, кому можно доверять и довериться в бою, – Рей неспешно пролистывал отчёты, что-то выискивая и давая Кэлу возможность остановить просмотр, если он пожелает. – О, вот оно. Мы знакомы третий месяц, разгар зимы, каменный голем, решивший, что разрушенный мост гораздо лучше целого. Возились мы долго, ты тогда впервые со мной нормально разговаривал после окончания работы...

– Нормально? Это вместо короткого уточнения заданий – праздный разговор? – уточнил Кэл и решил поделиться тем, что собеседник, скорее всего, и так знал: – Твой отец не любил подобного и предпочитал не видеть меня, пока заданий нет, и это устраивало нас обоих.

– Да. К сожалению, или к счастью, я разговариваю всё же побольше, чем он, – усмехнулся Рей, – да и читаю тоже больше, первое время ты с завидным энтузиазмом глотал книги.

– У него тоже была неплохая коллекция книг, только несколько однобокая, больше об уничтожении тварей, а об этом я и сам трактат написать могу. Ты когда-нибудь считал меня виновным в его смерти?

– Нет, не считал. Вам тогда обоим досталось, и отец протянул всего неделю, ты должен помнить, что он лежал в клинике, – мужчина прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. – Умирая, он улыбался и говорил, что прожил хорошую жизнь и многое сделал.

– Героических подвигов точно хватило, – хмыкнул Кэл. Он помнил то, о чём говорил Рейвен, но тогда его больше волновала боль от собственных ран и злость на человека, который не смог отступить перед заведомо сильным противником, потому что тогда погибли бы другие. А ещё Кэолэн боялся, что следующий владелец амулета будет не таким, что он потребует совершенно иного, что ж, видимо, он был прав, но если верить Рейвену, его жизнь изменилась в лучшую сторону. – Он был слишком смелым.

– Звучит так, словно ты им немного восхищался, – хмыкнул Рей.

– Скорее, я признаю его заслуги. Ревнуешь?

– Нет. Отец всю жизнь любил маму и свою работу, – Рейвен искренне рассмеялся. – А вот, кстати, отчёт о том самом гоне оборотней, когда меня располосовали когтями, – перевёл он тему.

– Как-то слишком сухо, – пробежал глазами текст Кэл, – и не слова о ранении. Приуменьшаешь свои заслуги перед гильдией?

– Оно было не слишком опасным, – мужчина пожал плечами, – да и тогда мне было как-то не до того, чтобы нагружать начальство подробностями стычки, других мыслей хватало.

– О том, как реагировать на признание твари? – Кэолэн специально высказался в таком тоне: хотел посмотреть на реакцию собеседника, или это был бунт против прошлого, которое он не помнил?

– Ты не тварь, – вскинулся Рей, сверкнув глазами, – ты человек. Твари не умеют любить и сопереживать.

– Я огонь, а не человек, – покачал головой Кэл, – но, кажется, я понимаю, что ты хотел сказать.

– Огонь способен не только сжечь, но и согреть, огонь изменчив и прекрасен, огонь очищает и дарит жизнь, – тихо произнёс Рейвен, глядя прямо в глаза напротив. – Я люблю тебя, пусть ты этого не помнишь и тебе сейчас это не нужно.

– Ты ищешь ещё одного шанса? – после довольно тяжёлой паузы, вес каждой секунды которой прочувствовали оба, спросил Кэолэн. – Потому что я не могу понять тебя. Ты признаёшься, что любишь меня, точнее, того, кем я был, но при этом отстраняешься, практически убегаешь прочь. Не мне судить, не я прохожу через подобное, но любовь – это тот же огонь, его невозможно удержать в себе, невозможно спрятать и не дать воли. Так что ты либо слишком силён душой, либо лжёшь, и я пока не могу определиться с выбором одного из этих вариантов.

– Я не хочу давить на тебя, – вздохнул Рей. – Да и что я сейчас могу сделать, даже попытка обнять может привести к обширным, пусть и не очень опасным ожогам. Остаётся только пытаться вернуть доверие хотя бы в работе.

– Я хоть раз обжёг тебя, когда ты, забывшись, касался меня? – уточнил дух и тут же удивился себе: если вдуматься, то он должен был сторониться Рейвена, а то и действительно обжечь его, но вот сейчас они сидят плечо к плечу, и ничего, он даже не отстраняется. – Возможно, стоит посочувствовать тебе, я никогда прежде, насколько, конечно, я могу помнить, не доверял тому, рядом с кем умер.

Рейвен отвёл взгляд и щёлкнул парой клавиш.

– Пропавшие люди, жители тех мест, команда наёмников, которую, к слову, не так жаль, сам василиск, – фотографии были не очень чёткими, но по делу, такой же сухой отчёт.

– Ты многое перескочил, – хмыкнул Кэл и почти демонстративно отодвинулся чуть в сторону. – Весьма впечатляющий экземпляр. А что не так с твоими коллегами, ты слишком пренебрежителен к их судьбе.

– Потом досмотрим. Коллеги… Яркие представители тварей среди людей, – Рей тихо и безэмоционально рассказал о находках в оружейной и об образе их жизни – расследование в отношении той команды было в самом разгаре, но и от уже имеющейся информации хотелось как минимум отдать наёмников их жертвам на растерзание, и желательно не по одному разу.

– Значит, получили своё. Когда-то люди верили, что каждому причитается по его поступкам, причём в этом мире, а не после смерти, как считают сейчас.

– Ты-то в чём виноват в таком случае? – горько усмехнулся Рей.

– А я получил возможность хоть немного погреться в родной стихии. Так что, можно считать, заработал поощрение.

Рейвен только вздохнул, убеждаясь в правильности своего решения перенастроить амулет, пусть даже после этого проживёт он не слишком долго.

– Смотрим дальше? – уточнил он, покосившись на отсевшего духа.

– Показывай, – согласился Кэл: эти отчёты были интереснее книг, во всяком случае, пока. – Был ещё кто-то особенный?

– За четыре года много кого было…

Рей не спеша проматывал отчёты, находя особо зубастых, ядовитых или просто трудноубиваемых тварей, вспоминая какие-то эпизоды, иногда хмурясь, иногда улыбаясь. Кэолэн слушал, рассматривал фотографии, задавал уточняющие вопросы, понимая, что Рейвен, похоже, и правда не отсиживался в стороне, неплохо управляясь и с огнестрельным, и с холодным оружием. Хотя это ничего не значило, представители его семьи всегда были хорошими бойцами, другое дело, что и к Кэлу они обычно относились как к оружию, которым можно легко пожертвовать, если нет другого выхода. Был ли Рейвен таким же? Откровенно говоря, Кэолэн уже не знал, чему верить – собственному многолетнему опыту или чему-то глубоко внутри, нашёптывавшему, что человек рядом говорит правду. Но даже если он не лжёт, то что это меняет?

– Мы многое успели, – заметил Кэолэн, когда был просмотрен последний файл, – и даже странно, что продержались так долго.

– Мы помогали друг другу, – пожал плечами Рейвен, закрывая крышку ноутбука, – и не лезли вперёд очертя голову.

– Но всё же это нас не спасло, – несколько резко сказал Кэл, – так что подобное – не панацея.

– Прости, – тихо ответил Рей. – Я учту свою ошибку.

– И в следующий раз сам пойдёшь вперед? Это что-то даст, кроме твоей смерти?

– Да. Свободу тебе, – мужчина встал и добавил: – Уже поздно, а завтра рано вставать. Доброй ночи, Кэл.

– Я не буду свободным после твоей смерти, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Доброй ночи, – Кэолэн холодно улыбнулся и поспешил покинуть комнату, его ждало кресло и сонная дрёма.

– Знаю, но это решаемо, – донеслось ему в спину.

Кэл даже остановился от такого заявления.

– Перебьёшь всех своих родственников? Как-то не слишком верится.

– Нет, я не настолько сошёл с ума, – горько усмехнулся Рейвен, – есть менее кровожадный вариант.

– И ты собираешься поделиться им со мной?

– Да, но не сейчас, сначала нужно кое-что проверить.

– Ты думаешь, я не слышал ничего подобного прежде? – Кэл хмыкнул. – Почти каждый из тех, о ком я помню, обещал так или иначе дать мне свободу. Но это всего лишь слова.

– Моим предкам было важнее, чтобы мощное оружие работало безотказно, желания призванного против его воли духа мало кого волновали, – Рей отошёл к окну и посмотрел на снова укрывший улицы тонким слоем снег. – Я знаю, что тебе некомфортно в нашем мире, но не могу тебя отпустить прямо сейчас, потому что мне нужно тебя хотя бы видеть, разговаривать с тобой… Я не лучше моих предков, ты прав.

Кэолэн хотел бы сказать, что это не так, но он видел в этой ситуации только очередной способ удержать его здесь.

– Думаю, стоит поблагодарить тебя хотя бы за честность, – высказавшись, дух всё же вышел прочь.

А утро началось с пришедшего письма от гильдии с новым заданием. В горах на севере страны потревожили впавшего в спячку аспида, в отместку уже разрушившего ближайшее селение. Путь был неблизким, но здесь сыграла необычность их пары: гильдия посчитала, что огненному духу проще будет уничтожить такую опасную тварь.

Рейвен только нахмурился, читая письмо, но от своих собственных планов не отказался, собираясь заехать в отчий дом после выполнения этого задания. К тому же ехать нужно было в ту же самую сторону, удача это или рок – неизвестно, сейчас Рейвен во многом видел знаки.

– Поделишься, над чем ты задумался?

– Мне не очень нравится это задание, после василиска любые пресмыкающиеся вызывают только желание никогда их не видеть, – Рей кивнул на монитор, предлагая ознакомиться с письмом. – Боится огня, так что придётся мне его отвлекать, а тебе – поджарить.

– Аспид – опасный противник… – протянул Кэолэн. – Его не убивает даже холодное железо, только замедляет.

– Надеюсь, этого хватит, – Рейвен продолжил собираться и добавил: – Оденься потеплее, ночью опять снег шёл.

Кэл и хотел бы огрызнуться, что лучше бы тогда его оставили в тепле, но промолчал, решив лучше прислушаться к совету.

– Мне тоже нужно взять оружие на всякий случай.

– Конечно, что где лежит, ты знаешь.

Сборы не затянулись надолго, Кэл опять отказался от холодного оружия – видимо, этот подсознательный страх ещё не скоро пройдет, и вскоре мужчины уже отъезжали от дома на встречу с очередной тварью.

В город они приехали после обеда, когда солнце только начинало клониться к закату, поэтому было решено не затягивать с избавлением от твари, и наёмники, пообщавшись с людьми, отправившими запрос, и выяснив всё необходимое, направились в сторону гор. В другом случае они бы не торопились, но потревоженный аспид был в состоянии причинить множество бед с закатом: обычные защитные знаки на него почти не действовали, поэтому приходилось спешить.

– Я могу не почуять его, – предупредил Кэолэн, шагая по извилистой тропинке между валунами, – так что придётся слушать. Молчание животных и шорох чешуи по камню, будь внимательней.

Сейчас дух показался Рейвену прежним, тем, кто волновался о своём напарнике, пытался сделать их вылазку безопасней. Рей даже мимолётно улыбнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки: расслабляться рано, нужно работать.

Звенящая тишина накрыла их неожиданно, мужчины даже замерли на пару секунд, понимая, что до схватки осталось совсем немного, но всё ещё не зная, откуда придёт опасность: камень вокруг, ни островка земли, где можно было бы укрыться, ведь аспид её избегает, всё, что остаётся – встать спиной к спине и слушать. Сейчас не до проверок, придётся доверять тому, кто прикрывает тебя.

Тихий скрип, словно шёпот испуганной земли, и почти сразу над ближним валуном появилось гибкое тело змея. Рейвен – хороший стрелок, но аспид двигался слишком быстро, и попасть в уязвимые места – довольно трудная задача. Вместе с тем было тяжело и подобрать момент, когда змей окажется в пределах досягаемости огня Кэла, но никого не зацепит ни хвостом, ни зубами. Разозлённая тварь кружила, уворачиваясь от пуль и пытаясь напасть на строптивую добычу, мужчины не отставали. Но вот аспид ухитрился каким-то обманным движением скользнуть вперёд, Кэолэн на голых рефлексах оттолкнул Рея, чтобы человек не пострадал, и выпустил струю огня. Это промедление стоило ему насквозь прокушенной руки, но змея он всё же достал, и тварь охватило пламя.

– Не везёт мне с потомками змей, – сквозь зубы выдал Кэл, стараясь не стонать от боли: из раны на камень капала кровь, распускаясь багровыми цветами.

Рейвен окинул его взглядом, сдавленно чертыхнулся и, с трудом поднявшись, как мог быстро подошёл к духу. Бритвенной остроты нож всегда при себе, короткий взмах – и запястье с глубоким порезом у губ Кэла.

– Пей, – не терпящим возражений тоном.

– Я тебя слишком сильно о землю приложил?! – отшатнулся Кэолэн. Нет, кровь была для него желанным подарком, как и для любой твари, но как-то слишком неожиданное предложение.

– Со мной всё в порядке. Пей, – повторил Рейвен.

– Ты настолько испугался за меня? – достаточно едко сказал дух, перехватывая чужое запястье и глядя, как течёт кровь.

– Да. Я не могу позволить тебе снова умереть у меня на руках, – Рей стоял спокойно, смотря только на быстро бледневшего Кэла, но дух чувствовал бешеное биение чужого пульса и видел, с какой скоростью падают яркие капли.

– Есть вещи, от которых не отказываются, особенно такие, как я, – Кэл осторожно прикоснулся губами к ране, стараясь не причинить лишней боли – благодарность за щедрое подношение, не более. Кровь была сладкой, Кэолэну нечасто доставалось такое, но он помнил, что тогда вкус был другой, а этот – более яркий и знакомый, словно капли жидкого огня.

Рейвен же, немного облегчённо вздохнув, чуть сместился, встав сзади Кэла, и обнял его свободной рукой – пусть и на ту же минуту, что требуется духу на то, чтобы запустить ускоренную регенерацию, но этого будет достаточно хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что Кэолэн в относительном порядке.

– Очень неаккуратный порез, – Кэл неохотно оторвался от раны, и если бы Рейвен стоял перед ним, то заметил бы, как кровь исчезает с губ, впитываясь в кожу. – Сейчас будет больно, – предупредил дух. Огонь мог ещё и исцелять – в крайне редких случаях вроде такой вот жертвы, но он не был предназначен для этого, поэтому подобное лечение причиняло боль.

– Я знаю, – тихо отозвался Рей, и Кэолэн, залечив его запястье, с изумлением увидел ещё несколько таких же тонких ниточек-шрамов.

– Это не в первый раз? – выдохнул дух. – Ты и правда особенный.

– Неделю назад ты так не думал, – грустно улыбнулся Рейвен, не спеша его отпускать.

– Я и сейчас в это не верю, – Кэл вывернулся из объятий, словно только сейчас понял, как близко он был к человеку и как долго позволил этому длиться, – но ты неоднократно давал мне кровь, а это заставляет задуматься.

Рей только вздохнул и посмотрел на кучу пепла, оставшуюся от аспида.

– Идём, мы ещё успеем добраться до нужного места до полной темноты.

– Ты не договаривался о ночлеге в городе, так что и правда придется поспешить, а то придётся ночевать в машине.

– Я не собираюсь тебя морозить, – замедлив шаг, обернулся к нему Рейвен, – в машине мы даже летом ни разу не спали.

– Я не заметил здесь гостиницы. Так куда ты стремишься попасть, и куда нас пустят после заката?

– Увидишь, – мужчина был уверен, что Кэолэн узнает его родной дом, ведь там жили многие поколения его предков, по разным причинам уезжала лишь небольшая часть его родни.

– Хорошо, – не стал настаивать Кэл: ему сейчас было не до загадок, добраться бы скорее в тепло и отдохнуть, а ещё подумать, отчего на языке по-прежнему вкус крови Рейвена.

Дорога до машины показалась совсем короткой, и вот уже наёмники снова в пути. Весь путь Рей встревоженно краем глаза посматривал на духа – Кэл даже не старался придвинуться ближе к печке, остановившимся взглядом смотря перед собой. Ему многое нужно было обдумать, но не теперь, когда холод и рана, пусть и быстро затянувшаяся, сковывали мысли.

Очередной город, довольно крупный, огороженный забором трёхэтажный дом в окружении деревьев. Рейвен, остановившись у ворот, кому-то позвонил и попросил открыть, и уже через минуту машина заняла свободное место во дворе. В сгустившихся сумерках света из окон вполне хватало, чтобы увидеть, как Рейвен, широко улыбаясь, обнял какого-то мужчину, вышедшего из дома, и о чём-то с ним заговорил. Наконец беседа закончилась, и тот ушёл, а Рей, забрав из багажника сумки, кивнул по-прежнему сидевшему с безучастным видом Кэолэну, давая понять, что им тоже можно идти.

– И зачем ты меня сюда привёз? – Кэл неохотно вышел из машины: он слишком хорошо знал это место – фамильное гнездо Рейвена, здесь его впервые призвали и пленили, он не помнил ту, самую первую свою жизнь в человеческом обличье, но опыт подсказывал, что умирал он тогда очень часто. – Лучше бы в машине ночевали.

– Затем, что собираюсь покопаться в библиотеке, – не стал скрывать своих мотивов Рей. – Если захочешь, сможешь ко мне присоединиться, если нет – посидишь в комнате, тебя никто не будет трогать.

– Ты не можешь давать подобных гарантий, – хмыкнул Кэл. – Знаешь, как один из твоих далёких предков получил меня? Мой тогдашний хозяин привёл меня в этот дом, но он из него уже не вышел.

– Значит, будешь постоянно рядом, как и в прошлый раз, – Рейвен пожал плечами. – Я доверяю своим родным, но прекрасно понимаю твои опасения.

– Едва ли ты в состоянии понять, – резко ответил Кэолэн, но всё же не стал упорствовать: на улице холодало, да и приближалась ночь.

Рей молча прошёл вперёд, придержав для него дверь. В доме было тепло и светло, откуда-то сверху доносился топот и детский смех. Это не было похоже на то логово потомственных наёмников, что помнил Кэолэн, с оружием на стенах и гобеленами. Рейвен же уверенно направился к одной из дверей и, пропустив духа и войдя в комнату сам, запер её.

– Извини, кровать одна, но широкая, – спокойно заметил он, опуская сумку на стул. – Располагайся, тебе явно нужно отдохнуть после всего произошедшего.

– Как и тебе. Я залечил твой порез, но не другие травмы. Хотя ты уже взрослый, сам разберёшься.

Рей замер на пару секунд: впервые с перерождения Кэолэна дух показал что-то вроде заботы о нём, пусть и таким безразличным тоном. Может, не всё потеряно? – мелькнула мысль, и мужчина, стараясь не улыбаться, закопался в сумку, доставая чистые вещи.

– Ванная там, – махнул он рукой в сторону неприметной внутренней двери.

– Я знаю, как устроен этот дом, пусть и больше нижний его этаж.

Кэолэн стянул порванный свитер, уже не обращая внимания на Рейвена, решив, что лучше сейчас позаботиться о себе, а Рей ушёл на кухню, на всякий случай закрыв комнату на ключ, благо внизу все двери были с замками на случай приезда гостей, таких же параноиков, и вернулся с подносом – лёгкий ужин и обязательное молоко с мёдом для Кэла, хотя после крови в нём не было необходимости, но Рейвен слишком привык баловать своего спутника. Ему повезло не встретить никого из находящихся сейчас здесь членов семьи: не хотелось отвечать на вопросы, да и просто разговаривать – день выдался очень трудным, усталость от схватки, тревога за Кэолэна, всё это смешалось и давило своей тяжестью.

Шума воды уже не было слышно, но Кэл всё ещё возился в ванной, так что мужчина просто присел у стола, ожидая его.

– Ужин, весьма кстати, – Кэолэн вернулся в комнату уже одетым и зябко кутающимся в очередной свитер.

– Приятного аппетита, – Рей тяжело встал и тоже ушёл приводить себя в порядок и обрабатывать ушибы.

Проводив его взглядом, дух устроился на кровати, завернувшись в покрывало, и неторопливо тянул молоко с мёдом, не прикасаясь больше ни к чему: несмотря на свои слова, голоден он не был. Вернувшийся Рейвен несколько неодобрительно посмотрел на полные тарелки, но промолчал. Быстро поев, он улёгся на край кровати и закрыл глаза.

– Спокойной ночи.

– Едва ли, – Кэл зевнул. – Как бы ты спал, если бы слушал звон цепей всю ночь? – он не должен был говорить подобного, действительно, Рейвен не заслужил его злости, но и промолчать не удалось. – Хотя в таком холоде я всё же усну, а точнее, впаду в спячку.

– В прошлый раз удалось тебя отвлечь, – тихо заметил Рей. – Прости, если бы я мог, то не тащил бы тебя сюда.

– Что мешает тебе отвлечь меня сейчас? – Кэолэн прекрасно понимал, что провоцирует своими словами, но мужчина рядом с ним не был святым, да и он сам, находясь в человеческом теле, был подвержен их же порокам, пусть и мог себя контролировать. – Заодно и согреешь.

Рейвен отчётливо скрипнул зубами.

– Зачем тебе это? Ты меня ненавидишь за свою смерть и необходимость быть здесь и не веришь моим словам о том, что я к тебе чувствую, – по-прежнему не открывая глаз, процедил он. – Не трави душу, пожалуйста, и так хреново.

– Ты дал мне своей крови, – сказал Кэл так, словно это действительно всё объясняло. – И, может, тебе стоит продемонстрировать то, чего, по твоим словам, я лишился. Кто знает, вдруг это заставит меня вспомнить…

Духу достался внимательный взгляд с постепенно разгоравшимся в глубине глаз огоньком желания. Рей приподнялся на локте и осторожно дотронулся до щеки Кэла, словно ожидая, что тот попробует избежать прикосновения.

– Ты уверен?

– Проверь, – хмыкнул тот, явно не собираясь отступать. – Ты ведь должен знать, что мне нравится, верно? А я смогу найти что-то, что понравится тебе.

– Ты – огонь, а огонь изменчив, – мягко улыбнулся Рейвен, зарываясь в его волосы. – Но кое-что всё же остаётся постоянным…

От ответа Кэолэна избавил поцелуй – дух и не ожидал, что Рей будет одновременно нежен и настойчив, доказывая, что действительно любит его и прекрасно знает, как доставить ему не одну приятную минуту. Кэл ещё успел осознать, что его вытащили из покрывала, свитера и штанов, но, как ни странно, холодно ему и правда не было – хватало тепла чужих рук и тела и собственного огня, ластящегося к Рейвену, как к родному. Это ли не подтверждение правдивости его слов? Вот только правда и в том, что огонь действительно изменчив… Но все мысли позже, сейчас важнее стать частью совершенно иного пламени, вновь узнавать того, с кем, возможно, разделил множество ночей.

Тихие сдерживаемые стоны, звуки поцелуев, шорох простыни, скрип пружин матраса…

– Люблю, люблю, люблю тебя, – с каждым толчком, крепкие объятия и знакомо-незнакомый поцелуй в финале, которого мужчины достигли с разницей в несколько секунд.

Рей вытянулся рядом с Кэолэном, накрыв их одеялом, и явно привычно и естественно притянул духа ближе, не давая замёрзнуть и убеждаясь, что тот наконец-то рядом хотя бы на эту ночь. Можно было показать характер, откатиться в сторону, но дело в том, что в этот миг Кэл чувствовал себя на своём месте, так что он только зевнул и, немного повозившись, закрыл глаза.

– Я знаю, что ты не лгал, – сказал он, прежде чем уснуть, – но это не значит, что я не попытаюсь избавиться от тебя.

Рейвен только чуть крепче прижал его, ничего не отвечая. Он, собственно, и не надеялся, что Кэолэн что-то вспомнит, но, по крайней мере, дух признал, что человек рядом его и правда любит, а это уже немало.

Этой ночью Рей был почти счастлив: во сне так легко забыть о печалях, особенно когда к тебе так знакомо льнёт любимый. И это время милосердно продлила погода: тусклое утреннее солнце было почти скрыто непогодой и не могло разбудить спящих своими лучами.

По коридору за дверью пробежал кто-то из детей, и Рей вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Открыв глаза, мужчина уткнулся взглядом в немного растрёпанную макушку Кэолэна и улыбнулся, но улыбка увяла, когда он осознал, где они находятся и зачем вообще сюда приехали. Дух вроде ещё спал, пригревшись, и Рейвен постарался не двигаться, чтобы сберечь его сон и насладиться моментом.

– Тебя выдает дыхание, – спустя пару минут раздался тихий голос Кэла, – совсем немного, но для того, кто слушает его уже достаточно давно, заметно. Это была хорошая ночь, а теперь отпусти.

Кэолэну всё ещё требовалось меньше времени для отдыха при условии, что ему не холодно, а сегодня он словно в родной стихии побывал, так что проснулся дух задолго до того, как открыл глаза Рейвен, но не спешил отстраняться, греясь и думая о том, что ему определённо могло нравиться всё это – объятия, когда холодно, забота, кровь, отданная добровольно, но любить человека? Хотя, возможно, дело именно в крови Рейвена, в ней было что-то особенное, заставляющее иначе смотреть на того, в чьих венах она течёт. Вот только Рей проснулся, а значит, стоило вспомнить ещё и о том, что он – член семьи, что когда-то пленила огненного духа.

Мужчина неохотно убрал руки.

– Если в распорядке моей родни ничего не поменялось, примерно через час можно будет посетить библиотеку без лишних глаз. Ты голоден? Кухня недалеко, меня не будет всего пару минут.

– Не откажусь от завтрака, – Кэолэн потянулся и нехотя поднялся с кровати – стоило привести себя в порядок, – уже не обратив внимания на взгляд, которым проводил его Рейвен.

Мужчина, пусть и недолго, но полюбовавшись духом, тоже встал и, быстро одевшись, вышел. На кухне он встретил брата, допивающего чай, но, как и вчера, отговорился необходимостью сначала сделать все дела, а уж потом рассказывать, зачем приехал, и, забрав поднос, вернулся в комнату.

– Тебе пришло сообщение от гильдии, – Кэл уже сидел за столом – видимо, горячей воды было не так много, как он надеялся, – ты не отправил отчёт вчера.

– Как-то не до того было. Сейчас всё сделаю, – и Рей, присев напротив, уткнулся в мобильник, набирая необходимый текст.

Много времени это не заняло: подробный отчёт Рейвен напишет позже, а сейчас он всего лишь сообщил, что они живы, а тварь – нет, так что спустя несколько минут мужчины уже приступили к завтраку. В коридоре за дверью периодически слышались шаги и голоса, но вот наконец через обещанный Реем час всё стихло.

Мужчина задумчиво посмотрел на свои вещи, прикидывая, поддаться ли паранойе Кэла, но решил, что это несколько лишнее, и уточнил:

– Идём?

– Если ты не передумал впустить меня в святая святых этого дома, то да.

– Твоя жизнь важнее, так что нет, не передумал.

– Неужели вы прячете там средство для обретения бессмертия? – хмыкнул Кэл. – Не играл бы ты с тем, чего не понимаешь, Рейвен, результат может тебе не понравиться.

– Нет, всё гораздо проще, – Рей вышел в коридор первым, чтобы убедиться, что там действительно пусто.

Библиотека находилась на втором этаже – несколько комнат с заставленными книгами и тетрадями стеллажами. Рей целенаправленно пошёл в самую дальнюю – его предки хорошо прятали свои секреты, нужный шкаф открывался не ключом, а кровью старшего мужчины в семье. Внимательно осмотрев полки, Рейвен вытянул несколько сшитых тетрадей и, указав Кэлу на один из стеллажей, сказал:

– Можешь почитать что-нибудь отсюда, чтобы не скучать. Ничего принципиально нового ты не узнаешь, это про оружие наёмников, так что семейных тайн я не раскрою.

– Я умею наблюдать, Рейвен, так что у вашей семьи осталось не так много тайн из тех, что я не знаю, – высказавшись, дух отошел к стеллажу, пытаясь найти хоть что-то интересное. В итоге, так ничего и не взяв, он устроился на одном из весьма неудобных стульев, привычно застывая.

– Тем более, – Рей уселся за стол и открыл первую тетрадь.

Следующие несколько часов прошли под шелест переворачиваемых страниц, по мере чтения Рейвен всё больше хмурился и пару раз вставал и вытаскивал из шкафа новые книги и тетради – всё, что описывал предок. Рей бросил короткий взгляд на застывшего духа: хорошо, что тот не помнит своего первого воплощения. Сам амулет был простейшей ловушкой, завязанной на кровь, но предок Рея усовершенствовал её, с каждым новым способом убить и вернуть Кэолэна он добавлял что-то новое: невозможность причинить прямой вред была первой из множества, как и потеря памяти после насильственной смерти духа, что отчасти было даже милосердно после всего, что сотворил с ним человек. Рейвен и не думал, что всё было так, для него пленение Кэла было чем-то вроде сказки на ночь, а правда ужасала и заставляла ненавидеть собственную кровь.

Тем не менее, Рей нашёл то, что искал – привязку амулета можно было изменить, замкнув её на конкретного представителя его рода, а значит, если это сделать, после его смерти Кэолэн будет свободен. Пожалуй, стоит забрать эти тетради и уничтожить, чтобы никто из родни не повторил путь много раз прадеда и не пленил ещё кого-нибудь, справлялся же Рейвен с братом до появления огненного духа в его жизни. Мужчина потёр глаза и задумался: где-то он видел запись, какое именно зелье гуляет в крови Кэолэна, заставляющее его забывать… К нему должен быть антидот, пусть и все жизни Кэл не вспомнит, это физически невозможно, но последнее воплощение – весьма может быть. Это дало бы им шанс гораздо больший, чем если ждать, что Кэл вспомнит хоть о чём-то сам.

Рейвен потянулся за одним из первых журналов, припомнив, что именно там он видел нужное. Память не подвела, описание зелья нашлось, как и антидота – предок был предусмотрителен, хоть и не собирался его использовать. Рецепт сложный, но не невозможный, всё необходимое можно найти в домашней лаборатории и кое-что докупить. Хотя… Рейвен поднял голову и посмотрел на духа.

– Кэл, у меня две новости. Традиционно хорошая и непонятная. С какой начать?

– С той, что тебе хочется высказать первой, – не помог ему Кэолэн, лениво повернув голову на голос и, кажется, не совсем вернувшись мыслями обратно в реальный мир.

Рей вздохнул.

– Я могу перенастроить амулет так, что ты будешь свободен после моей смерти.

– А непонятная в том, что умирать ты не собираешься? – хмыкнул дух, скрывая заинтересованность: это уже не смутные обещания, до подобных разговоров в его жизни еще не доходило.

– Пока нет, но дело в другом. Мой предок хоть и преследовал свои цели, но был гением, этого у него не отнять. Ты теряешь память после перевоплощения вынужденно, в этом виновата отрава, которую тебе споил прадед, но это исправимо, и в теории ты можешь вспомнить ещё и свою последнюю жизнь. Я не мой предок и заставлять тебя не собираюсь, поэтому спрошу: хотел бы ты этого?

Кэл задумался, на этот раз по-настоящему, а не отмахнулся, как от половины из сказанного раньше. Хотел бы он помнить? Скорее всего, да, но если он так любил этого человека, что попросил заставить себя вспомнить об этом, то не сможет подстроить ему несчастный случай и освободиться из плена амулета, да и не захочет.

– Я не знаю, – неохотно сказал он в итоге.

Рейвен кивнул, принимая его ответ, и начал складывать тетради в стопку.

– Перепривязку проведу, как только мы вернёмся домой, а насчёт зелья – подумай, не буду тебя торопить. Я, конечно, был бы рад, если бы ты вспомнил нас, да и просто не мучился от неизвестности, если на нашем пути попадётся очередная слишком сильная тварь, но это твоя жизнь, я не имею права распоряжаться ею больше, чем сейчас, – он встал и, вернув книги на место, подхватил записи предка и направился к выходу. – Идём, нам пора возвращаться.

– Так торопишься сбежать из отчего дома? – не удержался от сарказма Кэолэн, следуя за ним: так было проще, чем продолжать думать о словах Рейвена.

– Я больше десяти лет бываю здесь лишь набегами, этот дом давно перестал быть для меня полностью родным. К тому же тебе неприятно тут находиться, так что не вижу смысла задерживаться дольше необходимого.

– Я уж точно не хочу лишний напоминать твоим родственникам о своём существовании.

Мужчинам снова повезло никого не встретить по дороге в комнату. Рей, пока Кэолэн утеплялся, ещё раз пересмотрел тетради и отложил в сумку две из них, а остальные просто взял в руки, чтобы потом положить на заднее сиденье машины.

Дорога домой шла мимо гор. Остановившись в одному ему понятном месте, Рейвен сказал:

– Выйдем на пару минут, – и, забрав записи, пошёл к относительно ровному камню вдалеке от любой растительности.

– Неподходящее место для любого ритуала, кроме самоубийства, – ёжась от ветра, сказал Кэолэн, не понимая, зачем они торчат на этом пустыре.

– Вот именно, – хмыкнул Рейвен, опуская свою ношу на валун. – Сожги это, пожалуйста, не хочу, чтобы всё повторилось.

– Это то, о чём я думаю? Рабочие журналы твоего предка? – дух не стал ждать, пока его начнут уговаривать – не в его интересах, – и хрупкая от времени бумага почти мгновенно осыпалась хлопьями пепла.

– Да. Я оставил только описание ритуала привязки и зелья памяти, – Рейвен подобрал с земли какую-то веточку и разворошил сожжённые остатки, помогая ветру уничтожить их окончательно. – Потом и их не будет.

– Твоя родня будет недовольна, – Кэолэн внимательно посмотрел на спутника и, развернувшись, пошёл к машине.

– Когда я умру, мне её недовольство будет неважно, а до того времени до нужного шкафа никто не доберётся.

– Прагматично, – Кэл не знал, что ещё сказать, не сейчас, во всяком случае, настолько показательным был поступок Рейвена.

Оставшийся путь прошёл в тишине. Рей прикидывал, где можно будет найти недостающие ингредиенты для зелья, если Кэолэн всё-таки согласится, а дух переваривал всё произошедшее.

Домой они вернулись достаточно поздно: из-за плохой погоды обледенели дороги, и приходилось ехать с минимальной скоростью, чтобы не угодить в аварию. В квартире было тихо, что неудивительно – здесь не бывало гостей, и неожиданно холодно, словно кто-то убавил отопление на минимум. Рейвен, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, позвонил по нескольким номерам и выяснил, что всему виной авария на подстанции, и всё обещают исправить завтра к вечеру. А пока нужно было найти способ согреться хотя бы с помощью одеял и горячего чая, точнее, чая и подогретого молока для духа.

Вручив снова замотавшемуся в плед и угнездившемуся в кресле Кэлу полную кружку, Рейвен достал верный нож и сел на стул напротив духа.

– Вытащи амулет, пожалуйста.

Кэл неохотно выполнил его просьбу, но не потому, что не хотел показывать вещь, просто из-за этого пришлось отодвинуть плед, впуская холодный воздух. Рей провёл ножом по ладони, подождал, пока соберётся достаточное количество крови и сжал кулон в руке. Несколько фраз, сказанных тихим голосом, неяркое свечение в кулаке и волна огня, прокатившаяся по телу духа – теперь он привязан не к роду, а к одному человеку, и до желанной свободы рукой подать. Вот только нужна ли она ему? Ещё несколько дней назад, до встречи с аспидом и поездки в родовое гнездо Рейвена, Кэолэн и не задумался бы над ответом, но сейчас, глядя на внешне спокойного, заклеившего порез и усевшегося за ноутбук писать отчёт мужчину, дух не знал, как ему поступить.

– А тебе, видимо, совершенно наплевать на свою жизнь, – как бы между делом сказал Кэолэн, отслеживая реакцию на свои слова: ему надоело размышлять о поступках и мотивах, да и о том, что делать дальше.

– Нет, не наплевать, – Рей поднял взгляд от экрана. – Я люблю тебя и верю, что «мы» ещё имеем право на существование. Но если ты решишь всё же избавиться от меня, значит, я слишком наивен, несмотря на всё пережитое и увиденное.

– Отдавать свою жизнь на откуп твари, даже если ты не считаешь её таковой – неблагодарное занятие, но смелое… Мне нужно подумать.

– Я уже говорил, что не тороплю тебя, – и Рейвен снова уткнулся в ноутбук, пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе.

– Оставь это, – Кэолэн неохотно выпутался из пледа: молоко уже остыло, а разговор оставил странное послевкусие. – Пойдём, – он протянул руку Рею, – отчёт вполне в состоянии подождать ещё какое-то время.

Вместо ответа тот встал и стиснул духа в объятиях: чем бы ни было продиктовано желание Кэла быть рядом – холод тому виной, или просто желание повторить вчерашний вечер, или ещё что-нибудь, – отказываться от возможности снова ощутить живой огонь в руках Рейвен не собирался.

– Пойдём, – повторил Кэл, осторожно выпутываясь из его рук. – Здесь слишком холодно, даже когда ты рядом.

– Да, конечно.

Кэолэн нерешительно остановился у кровати, собираясь с духом и прикидывая, как бы побыстрее раздеться, чтобы как можно меньше контактировать с прохладным воздухом в комнате. Подошедший сзади Рей снова его обнял и коснулся шеи губами.

– Позволь помочь?

– Если сможешь сделать так, чтобы я не замёрз, – улыбнулся Кэл, прижимаясь ближе и доверяясь его рукам.

– Согрею, – с улыбкой в голосе.

Рейвен не торопился разоблачать любимого: ему хотелось не только заставить Кэла забыть о почти не работающем отоплении, но и желать духу самому избавиться от всего лишнего и чувствовать тепло тела без преград в виде одежды или одеяла. Кэолэн, чуть вздрагивая от нежных и умелых прикосновений, окончательно признал, что они и правда далеко не в первый раз настолько близко, потому что всё его существо снова тянулось к человеку рядом, чтобы забыться в ласке и хотеть ещё большего. Уже не так важен холод, улетучились мысли о том, что Рейвену верить нельзя, остались только тихие просьбы не останавливаться, не отпускать и поцеловать ещё и ещё раз, так же жарко и нежно, остался огонь желания, в котором горели оба, задыхаясь от ощущений и стремления не отстраняться ни на миг, быть целым миром друг для друга хотя бы сейчас, без сомнений и мыслей.

В комнате уже темно, поэтому можно, не расцепляя рук, устроиться поудобнее и устало прикрыть глаза, впитывая тишину и спокойствие, греясь и грея, отложив всё остальное на завтра.

– Я выпью зелье, – видимо, у Кэла стало входить в привычку говорить важные вещи вот так, лёжа в объятиях Рейвена, – когда ты сможешь его достать.

– Достать нужно только несколько ингредиентов, – тихий облегчённый вздох в ответ, – завтра же закажу.

– Не торопись, а то я подумаю, что ты попытаешься споить мне что-то совершенно иное, – подозрительность всё же не спешила уходить полностью, и с этим пока ничего не сделаешь.

– Сам прочитаешь, что входит в состав, и варить буду при тебе же, – улыбнулся Рейвен, коротко целуя его. – Травить тебя не в моих интересах, ты так не думаешь?

– Люди – загадочные создания, – хмыкнул Кэолэн в ответ, – мотивы ваших поступков иногда очень трудно понять.

– Да, особенно желание любить и быть любимыми, несмотря ни на что. Спокойной ночи, Кэл.

– Опасное желание… Спи.

Рей только счастливо улыбнулся и действительно закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон, в котором всё было как прежде, и улыбка не сходила с его губ всю ночь.

Утро было хмурым, сыпал мелкий снежок. Рейвен, посмотрев в сторону окна, снова закрыл глаза, не желая отпускать Кэла, даже несмотря на то, что тот, скорее всего, опять проснулся раньше. Мужчина ждал очередной отповеди, но дыхание духа оставалось ровным: кажется, тот действительно спал, наверное, в этом был виноват холод, что все ещё царил в квартире. Что ж, значит, можно ещё немного полежать и подумать, у кого из знакомых поставщиков найдутся необходимые ингредиенты – выходило, что зелье можно будет приготовить максимум через три дня, если сделать заказ сегодня с утра. Всё складывается как нельзя лучше, решил Рей, осторожно поцеловал Кэолэна в висок – не желая разбудить, просто радуясь тому, что тот рядом, – и потянулся за телефоном: если он действительно хочет вернуть себе Кэла, такого, каким тот был до схватки с василиском, то стоило позаботиться о заказе, благо можно было обойтись сообщениями, к тому же дух, похоже, и не собирался просыпаться. Отправив все нужные письма, мужчина решил не терять время даром и занялся незаконченным вчера отчётом, и к тому моменту, как Кэолэн всё же неохотно пошевелился, Рейвен уже закончил все дела.

Дух поморщился, прежде чем открыть глаза, словно необходимость вернуться в реальный мир была неприятной, но это не отразилось в его голосе:

– Сказал бы, что все дела стоит решать вне постели, но ты ведь не хотел, чтобы я мёрз, так что не буду. И что заставило тебя ворочаться с утра пораньше?

– Ничего себе пораньше, солнце давно встало, – рассмеялся Рей. – Горячий чай, молоко, свитер потеплее, я? – вкрадчиво осведомился он, по-прежнему обнимая Кэла.

– Ты уже здесь, – хмыкнул Кэолэн, всё же не в состоянии удержаться от колкости, – но молоко звучит привлекательней.

– Хорошо, – Рейвен осторожно сел, постаравшись не выпутывать духа из одеяла.

– Даже не будешь пытаться меня переубедить? – Кэл удержал его, заставляя улечься обратно. – И как с таким отсутствием настойчивости тебе вообще удалось чего-то от меня добиться в первый раз?

– Тогда настойчив был ты, – Рей улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Я помню о том, что ты одобрил возможность всё вспомнить, просто по-прежнему не хочу на тебя давить… – вопреки этим словам доставшийся духу поцелуй был весьма далёк от целомудренного.

– Видимо, эта черта во мне не изменилась. Молоко, Рейвен, а потом будем продолжать греться.

– Как скажешь, – ещё один поцелуй, и мужчина всё же встал и, не одеваясь, но чуть ёжась от прохладного воздуха, ушёл на кухню.

– Интересно, все влюблённые люди такие покладистые? – задумчиво пробормотал Кэл, даже не понимая, что говорит вслух. Кажется, в своей жизни он упустил один очень простой способ манипулирования, но отчего-то не жалел об этом.

А Рей, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос, недолго повозился у плиты и вернулся к духу с двумя кружками в руках.

– Прошу.

– Весьма оперативно, – хмыкнул Кэолэн, перехватывая его ношу. – Возвращайся в кровать, холодно.

– Иду.

Даже с горячими полными кружками вполне можно устроиться так, чтобы и быть как можно ближе, и снова окуклиться, не желая терять драгоценное тепло. Рейвен не спеша пил чай и поглаживал Кэла по плечу, в глубине души радуясь, что новое воплощение не имеет старых шрамов, оставленных разными тварями. Весьма ленивое утро, никто не торопился разрушить этот уют, и, если честно, Рейвен даже пожалел о том, что вскоре воздух в квартире опять нагрелся – ремонтники выполнили свое обещание, – а значит, Кэолэн больше не нуждался в грелке. Но, тем не менее, он, пользуясь тем, что обе кружки уже стояли на столе рядом, с некоторым намёком пробежался пальцами по чувствительным местам, дразня Кэла и понимая, что это не осталось без внимания.

– Решать опять мне, да? – с необычной мягкой насмешкой спросил тот. – А ты будешь только намекать и провоцировать, – дух повернулся, заглядывая в глаза Рею. – Может, стоит сказать, чего ты хочешь?

– Пока ты не до конца уверен в нас – да, – улыбнулся тот. – А я просто хочу быть рядом и дарить тепло и наслаждение.

– Ждёшь разрешения?

– Оно уже получено, как я понимаю, – и ласковые руки пустились в своё путешествие.

– Ты всё верно понял, – выдохнул Кэолэн, и эти слова стали последними в это утро, уступив место стонам и удовольствию.

День прошёл тихо. Прежней лёгкости в общении ещё не было, но и натянутого молчания – тоже, были неспешные разговоры, сидение рядом под одним пледом и много-много ласки – просто показать своё отношение к существу рядом. Казалось, теперь даже время шло быстрее, и Кэлу удавалось на некоторое время забыть о том, как он мечтает вернуться в свою стихию. Ещё одна ночь рядом без желания отодвинуться, хотя батареи работают на полную мощность, и лежать рядом, слыша чужое спокойное дыхание, так правильно и удобно…

Утром всё повторилось, за исключением недоспора на тему необходимости большей близости – сомнений не было у обоих. Идиллию нарушил сигнал телефона – пришло письмо. Рей поморщился, но от губ Кэолэна не оторвался, решив, что новости подождут ещё немного.

И они подождали, чтобы потом добавить каплю негатива в это утро. Наёмников ждала работа – очередная слежка и попытка понять, кто из тварей уничтожает людей. В лесу в паре часов езды от города росло много трав и ягод, использовавшихся в различных зельях, и кто-то из местных собирателей наткнулся на обглоданные останки, потом ещё и ещё. Зверья вроде волков или медведей здесь не встречали, так что был направлен запрос в гильдию на уничтожение разгулявшейся твари, а гильдия нашла тех, кто ближе всего, как всегда, не задумываясь о том, что у них есть и свои планы, а дух терпеть не может гулять по лесам в холод. Но это были лишь пустые размышления, на самом деле новое задание, как всегда, захватило мужчин, заставляя гадать, кто будет их сегодняшней целью.

По дороге они почти привычно обсудили примерный план действий – такие запросы им уже направляли, как пояснил Рей – и прикинули, кого можно будет встретить исходя из изученных перед отъездом фотографий. Выбор был невелик, слишком уж характерными были следы от когтей – какая-то из разновидностей оборотней, только оставалось понять, почему он не ушёл дальше в лес, туда, где подобные твари предпочитали проводить зиму.

Небольшая парковка на трассе – летом здесь было кафе под открытым небом, где весьма неплохо готовили, а сейчас осталась только потускневшая растяжка.

– Если отметка на карте стоит правильно, то нам от этого места по лесу ещё с полчаса гулять, и то если повезёт, и тварь решит, что мы достаточно вкусные для неё.

– Мы не выглядим очень уж опасными, многие на это покупаются, – Рей проверил, легко ли извлекается оружие, и улыбнулся: – Да и в лес уже больше суток никто из местных не уходил, оно явно голодное.

– Или перешло наконец на более полезную для здоровья пищу – ту, за которую не будет риска получить холодное железо в сердце.

Кэл огляделся и пошёл туда, где часть бетонного ограждения стоянки была опрокинута, и можно было спокойно пройти в лес. То, что они не первые пользовались этой дорогой, стало понятно по весьма утоптанной тропинке, что уходила в нужную сторону.

Осень уходила, уступая место зиме, под ногами шелестели листья, почти голые стволы и ветви деревьев позволяли разглядеть окружающую обстановку, не особо напрягаясь. Рейвен догнал Кэла и пошёл чуть впереди – использовать здесь огонь было чревато крупным пожаром, так что на этот раз наёмники планировали обойтись простым оружием. Его попытка прикрыть не осталась незамеченной духом, но вызвала только тихий и несколько обидный смешок, причин которого Рейвен не понял, но спрашивать сейчас, когда за деревьями, возможно, прячется опасный противник, не стал.

Они шли меньше обещанного получаса, когда Рей насторожился, а Кэолэн замер на половине шага, почувствовав чьё-то присутствие неподалёку. Оружие удобно легло в ладонь, и человек внимательно присмотрелся к немного погустевшему лесу, но всё же деревья не могли полностью скрыть фигуру, с трудом удерживающуюся на задних лапах. Недочеловек-недоволк – волкодлак, видимо, отбившийся от стаи и очень голодный, судя по утробному рыку. Дожидаться, пока тварь нападёт, Рейвен не стал – меткий выстрел заставил оборотня ничком рухнуть на землю. Немного выждав для верности, мужчина, по-прежнему не убирая оружия, подошёл ближе. Волкодлак, судя по оскаленным клыкам, был молод, это объясняло его одиночество и стремление закусить человечиной. Одна пуля его не убила, так что Рею пришлось выпустить ещё несколько прямо в раскрытую пасть, глядя в мутные от боли и голодного безумия глаза. Это действие было скорее актом милосердия, нежели чем-то иным, так что ни жалости, ни злобы мужчина не испытывал – это просто его работа.

– Ты испортил чей-то трофей, – хмыкнул Кэл, который ни на шаг не отставал от спутника.

– Обойдутся, – отмахнулся тот, – пусть скажут спасибо, что это не такие же ошмётки, как оставались после его пиршества. Возвращаемся? Координаты этого места у меня есть.

– Больше времени на дорогу и отчёт потратим, чем на саму охоту, – буркнул Кэолэн. – Пошли.

– Ты хотел бы встретить целую стаю? – усмехнулся Рейвен. – Меня такие несложные задания вполне устраивают – опасность травм невелика, и ты не успеваешь сильно замёрзнуть.

– Я хотел бы вообще не выходить из дома.

– Как повалит нормальный снег, будем сидеть. И твари затаятся, и отпуск никто не отменял.

– Я до этого момента успею околеть под каким-нибудь деревом, – фыркнул Кэолэн и замер, вслушиваясь в тишину леса: вдруг показалось, что рядом кто-то есть. Но ощущение почти сразу прошло, так что он встряхнулся и пошел дальше: может, за волчонком пришёл кто-то из его стаи, но опоздал. Зла дух, впрочем, не чувствовал, так что кем бы оно ни было, вреда оно не причинит.

А следующим утром Рейвена от приготовления завтрака отвлёк телефонный звонок. Коротко с кем-то переговорив, мужчина вернулся к своему занятию и пояснил:

– Меня сегодня не будет около часа, нужно забрать заказ – недостающие компоненты для твоего зелья.

– Удачной поездки, – пожал плечами Кэл. А что еще он мог сказать? Вдруг стало несколько… страшно? Нет, скорее просто странно: будет у них зелье, а потом и память вернётся, и что дальше? Примут всё произошедшее и будут жить дальше? Человек со странной кровью и тварь, кажется, действительно умеющая любить. На волне этих сбивающих с толку мыслей Кэолэн не придумал ничего лучше, чем вернуться обратно в своё кресло, забыв про завтрак.

– Кэл? – позвал его Рей, закончив накрывать на стол.

– Я пока не хочу есть, – отозвался дух, но всё же не стал отсиживаться в комнате, понимая, что Рейвен не отстанет, а объяснять сейчас, говорить о той мешанине мыслей, что царит в голове, не хотелось. – Нальёшь молока?

– Конечно, – мужчина пристально посмотрел на собеседника, но настаивать ни на чём не стал, подозревая о причине его испортившегося настроения.

– Зелье всё же сам варить будешь? – спросил Кэл, когда Рейвен уже почти закончил есть. – Ты, конечно, неплохо готовишь, если тебя не отвлекать, – дух улыбнулся, явно вспомнив превратившийся в угольки ужин из-за того, что Рею больше хотелось быть рядом с ним, а не следить за едой, – но рецепт довольно сложный. Ты оставил бумаги на виду и не запретил их смотреть, так что я в курсе.

– Надеюсь, ты мне поможешь, – спокойно отозвался Рейвен. – Я же сказал, что ты вправе знать, что будешь пить.

– Да, я помню, ты утверждал, что не собираешься меня травить. Разберёмся, когда ты вернёшься.

– Не скучай, – нежный поцелуй на прощание, и мужчина ушёл.

Кэл решил последовать этому напутствию, найти тот самый рецепт и перечитать его ещё раз, не надеясь на свою память, заодно убив время до возвращения Рейвена.

Рей вернулся чуть меньше чем через час с двумя небольшими свёртками и сразу прошёл в комнату, отведённую под лабораторию. Кэолэн последовал за ним.

– На меня смотрели как на отрастившего вторую голову, – поделился Рейвен, – этот порошок – приличная редкость и используется в ограниченном наборе зелий.

– Решили, что ты готовишь приворотное? – хмыкнул Кэл, который по запаху понял, о чём говорит человек.

– Угу, самое мощное из возможных, правда, действует только на людей. Ну что, – Рей закончил раскладывать всё необходимое и обнял вставшего у стола духа за талию, – начнём возвращать тебя прежнего сейчас и до моей смерти?

– Прозвучало несколько странно, не находишь? Словно твоя смерть может случиться сразу за моим обретением памяти, – Кэл хмыкнул и вылил вязкую бурую и пряно пахнущую хвоей основу для зелья в небольшой тигель, не торопясь разжигать под ним огонь. – Если ты о чём-то промолчал, то сейчас самое время это исправить.

– Ну уж нет, я надеюсь, что у нас будет банальное «долго и счастливо», и «умерли в один день» наступит ещё не скоро. Я люблю тебя, огненный дух по имени Кэолэн, и хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, что любишь меня не меньше, – мужчина поцеловал его за ухом и уточнил: – Чем помочь?

– Ты же порывался сам зелье готовить, так что я должен сделать дальше? – с улыбкой спросил Кэл, поджигая спирт в горелке и думая о том, что признания заставляют разрастаться теплу в груди, пусть это всё и несколько странно: не мог же он за такой короткий срок вновь влюбиться в человека? – Могу немного подсказать.

– Ты просто так уверенно взялся, что я решил не мешать, – рассмеялся Рейвен и, отпустив его, взял принесённые духом листы. – Итак…

Они провозились с зельем почти два часа, и изначальная бурая жидкость сменила цвет на перламутровый, вдобавок получив лёгкий цитрусовый аромат.

– Если бы я не знал, что мы туда добавили, – немного нервно сказал Кэолэн, глядя на перелитое в высокий бокал зелье, – то сказал бы, что это весьма неплохой коктейль. Пойдём, неизвестно, как это будет, не хочу разнести лабораторию, здесь у тебя хватает полезных вещей.

Вскоре они уже сидели на диване – достаточно далеко друг от друга, но не отводя взглядов.

– Нальёшь чего-нибудь себе?

– Думаешь, нужно? Хотя… Минутку, – Рей и правда быстро вернулся с бокалом вина, которое он всегда закупал к зиме для глинтвейна. – Я тебя люблю, – повторил он, – и верю, что всё будет хорошо.

– Вариантов немного: либо вспомню, либо забуду всё окончательно, – улыбнулся Кэл, поднимая бокал и салютуя им Рейвену.

Дух медлил и боялся, но отступать уже поздно, хотя можно было позволить себе короткую паузу перед употреблением зелья. Рей улыбнулся в ответ и, отпив немного вина, поставил бокал на стол рядом, готовясь помочь Кэолэну, если в этом будет необходимость, правда, пока не зная, чем. Тот перестал улыбаться и тянуть, в несколько длинных глотков выпил свой напиток и почти демонстративно поставил бокал к тому, что убрал в сторону Рей. Он прочёл, как должно действовать зелье на людей, но не представлял, что будет с ним, так ли спокойно все вокруг заволочёт перламутровым туманом, а когда тот уйдет и сознание прояснится, память вернётся.

– Кажется, мы что-то сделали неверно, – тихо сказал он, глядя на тревожно блестевшего глазами мужчину. – Придётся тебе…

Тёмный каменный потолок, боль в груди мешает дышать.

– Пожалуйста, заставь меня вспомнить, как я тебя люблю…

– Что? – Кэл потряс головой, не понимая, что происходит: он всё ещё сидел на диване, а не умирал где-то. – Я не… – он успел бросить еще один взгляд на Рейвена, прежде чем его окончательно накрыло. Никакого тумана, только бесконечный поток картинок – перемешанных, обрывочных, некоторые, кажется, принадлежат более ранним жизням, среди этих воспоминаний нет чувств, только факты, может, позже будет иначе, а пока Кэл пытался просто не позволить всему этому погрести его заживо. Момент, когда он уже не мог ничего воспринимать и отключился, показался настоящим чудом.

Рей не выдержал, сграбастав Кэолэна в охапку, когда у духа затуманились глаза и он бессильно откинулся на спинку дивана, не реагируя ни на слова, ни на прикосновения, а потом и вовсе потерял сознание. Мужчина, не зная, что можно ещё сделать, растерялся на пару секунд, но пришедшая в голову мысль заставила ненадолго оставить Кэла и метнуться за ножом. Капли крови, попав на чужие губы, мгновенно впитались, и Рейвен, решив, что это хороший знак, свободной рукой снова обнял любимого и продолжил сидеть с запястьем около рта духа, надеясь, что это поможет ему быстрее восстановиться.

Было сложно вот так оказаться в каждом моменте своей памяти одновременно, поэтому Кэолэн несколько раз приходил в себя и вновь отрубался. Кровь помогла, но в то же время и помешала, потому что дух никак не мог определиться, в каком из тех дней, когда Рейвен поил его алой жидкостью, он сейчас находится.

– Всё, всё, Рей, хватит, – ему казалось, что голос звучит твёрдо, но, похоже, это даже шёпотом можно было назвать с трудом, – я здесь, – и от этого «здесь» самому стало легче, потому что наконец удалось отпустить память, осознать, что всё это прошло, закончилось, и пора идти дальше.

– Кэл, – выдохнул Рейвен, чувствуя, что с плеч свалилась тяжеленная гора – дух не называл его сокращённым именем с момента смерти, а значит, он всё вспомнил, – и притиснул Кэолэна к груди, не обращая внимания, что пачкает кровью его свитер, – счастье моё незаслуженное…

– Перестань, всё хорошо, – заверил его дух, чувствуя, что Рея потряхивает от всего пережитого, и обнял в ответ, целуя куда-то в ключицу, туда, где сбившаяся рубашка открыла кожу. Нет, он ещё не осознал всё полностью, но знал, что вот это правильно, обнимать, волноваться, успокаивать – правильно.

– Люблю тебя, – Рейвен чуть сменил позу, чтобы быть с Кэлом лицом к лицу и видеть понемногу проясняющиеся глаза и целовать такие желанные губы, – так сильно люблю…

– И я люблю тебя, Рей, – Кэолэн успокаивающе улыбнулся, понимая, насколько человеку пришлось хуже, чем ему: помнить каждый момент и получать в ответ только желание отстраниться, винить себя во всём произошедшем… Он сильнее прижал Рейвена к себе, прикоснулся к его губам, но не дал полностью забыться в поцелуе – не сейчас, немного позже, ещё несколько слов, которые не могут ждать: – Ты – самое лучшее, что случалось со мной за множество лет. Спасибо, что не отступился, не опустил руки.

– Ради тебя – всё, что угодно.

Горящие тем самым внутренним огнём глаза, в которых невзрачная человеческая оболочка огненного духа выглядит самой прекрасной и желанной. Горячие губы, целующие так крепко и в то же время нежно. Тёплые ласковые руки, под которыми снова вспыхивают язычки пламени, не обжигая, но придавая остроты моменту. Необходимость быть ближе, почувствовать всё и сразу, не вынужденно – чтобы согреться, – а искренне желая отдать не меньше, чем получаешь. Признания, идущие из сердца, из души, из самой сущности, и понимание, что чувства полностью взаимны. Наслаждение и экстаз, заставивший вцепиться друг в друга до боли, но она – лишь доказательство того, что всё по-настоящему, что всё самое страшное позади.

***

Пережив подобное, начинаешь сильнее ценить каждую минуту рядом. Они и ценили: тихие вечера вдвоём, погони за тварями, бои, в которых Кэл подставлялся ещё несколько раз и возвращался, не утратив и секунды из своей памяти, но добавляя седины на виски Рейвена. Понимать это было больно, но лучше так, чем потерять человека, допустив, чтобы противник добрался до него.

Изменившийся цвет волос и небольшие морщинки в уголках глаз – это всё, что говорило о том, что Рей старел. Виноват в этом огонь в его душе или тот, что постоянно был рядом, неизвестно, но наёмник не жаловался: лучше до последнего оставаться в строю, чем становиться развалиной. Но с каждым годом Кэолэн становился всё тревожней, почти не спал, слушая тихое дыхание любимого: дух ждал, знал, что всему есть свой срок, придёт он и для Рейвена.

Стоит ли удивляться, что всё случилось осенью, почти зимой, когда землю только укрыло снегом, а глинтвейн начал казаться лучшим напитком.

– Держи, – Кэл улыбнулся, подавая человеку бокалы – те самые, из которых они когда-то, словно вечность назад, пили один зелье, другой – вино, – подвинься немного, – дождавшись, когда Рей выполнит его просьбу и возьмёт бокалы, Кэолэн устроился под боком у любимого, забирая свой напиток. – Вот так значительно лучше, ты мёрзнешь.

– Есть немного, – согласился с ним Рейвен, – это всё осень.

– Она не так уж и плоха.

– Да, ведь ты вернулся ко мне осенью, – Рей допил свой напиток. – Ты что-то подлил в глинтвейн? – спросил он, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза.

– Нет, любовь моя, нет, – Кэолэн покачал головой, забирая бокал из ослабевших пальцев и прижимая словно бы заснувшего Рейвена ближе, – просто пришло твоё время, – он улыбался – нежно, спокойно, так, как почти всегда улыбался рядом с этим мужчиной. – Я вернулся к тебе осенью, а ты останешься со мной навсегда, – осторожный поцелуй, после которого взметнулось пламя, оно охватило двоих, что смогли найти друг друга, сохранить то прекрасное чувство, что их связывало долгую жизнь, и даже за её гранью не отпускать его и того, кого любят.

Холодному осеннему вечеру остался только пепел и расплавленный амулет, а огонь принял свою суть и частицу человеческой души, что будет хранить вечно, даже если здесь и не было понятия времени.


End file.
